Collide
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU. Bella is a half vampire girl stuck in an all vampire school. Edward is the TA who has taken an interest in her. When Bella begins to change for the worse Edward has to try to save her before she is gone forever. I suck at summaries. ExB AxJ
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it...but I am still plotting

Summary: AU. Bella is the half vampire daughter of Charlie Swan. She is allowed to attend the academy for vampires after her father pulls some strings. There she meets Edward Cullen, the handsome teachers aid who has taken a fascination in her, especially after something changes her for the worse.

Some notes before I begin so that I don't get people telling me otherwise, the vampires in this story can have baby vampires, also they sleep sometimes.

Chapter 1,

Bella Swan hated school. She was convinced that it was a form of torture invented by the adults to squeeze every last drop of happiness from the teenagers before sending them off to be factory drones. Her best friend Alice Brandon, on the other hand, had a much sunnier outlook on their education.

"Another school year filled with more possibilities!" Alice said with a deep breath and a large smile. "Aren't you excited?"

"If I was any more excited I would die," Bella said dryly. Alice pushed Bella playfully but ended up sending her stumbling a few feet to the left.

"Sorry," Alice said, helping her to her feet. "I keep forgetting that you aren't as strong as Jasper."

"Speaking of, how is Jasper?"

"He's fine," Alice said. "He's working in the office this year as an aid."

"Lovely," Bella said. "Lets give him a hard time about it."

"Oh yes, lets," Alice agreed.

"Careful Brandon, you'll get that horrible smell all over you."

Bella closed her eyes and Alice growled. The voice was painfully familiar. It belonged to Victoria. The redheaded vampire that took it upon herself to make Bella's live miserable. Bella and Alice turned to face the tormentors. Victoria looked just the same as she always did, vivd red hair and ruby red eyes. Standing next to her was the stunning Roselie Hale. She looked as perfect as always with her golden hair spilling over one shoulder in thick waves and her ruby red eyes that always seemed to be sexy and perfectly matched with her full lips. She was the head cheerleader and the rumors were that she was going with Emmett McCarty to the homecoming dance.

Victoria unfolded her arms and walked up to Bella. "What are you doing back here?"

"I go to school here," Bella said coolly.

"Come on Bells, we'll be late for class."

"I seem to recall my father, the president of the school board, is putting forth the proposition to ban trash on school grounds," Victoria said loudly to Roselie.

"Yes, I do think this school could be a little cleaner," Roselie sniffed, clearly not interested. Bella noticed that she was looking across the school yard at the big bulking mass that was Emmett McCarty. He was tossing a football around and laughing with Jasper and a boy that Bella didn't recognize.

"Lets go," Alice said, pulling Bella away. "Can you believe those two? You'd think by our senior year they'd be over themselves."

"You'd think. But I think all of that hairspray is damaging their brains," Bella sighed. "What's up first?"

"American Government," Alice read. "Followed by World History, Psychology, Gym, Lunch, Brit. Lit, and Calculus."

"Hold up," Bella said, "switch Calculus and Gym."

"Damn. Well I guess four out of six isn't bad."

"Yeah, and we have the same lunch period," Bella said with a shrug.

"You're favorite subject," Alice teased.

"Let's just get to class," Bella sighed. "The sooner we begin the sooner the year can be over."

"Aw, Bells, be optimistic."

"Alice, I am a half human vampire in an all vampire school. This is my last year and I have managed to survive. The moment I am free I can get the hell out of this place and never come back."

"Cheery as always," Alice said with a smile. "Where are you going to go after?"

"Human society," Bella said. "At least there I won't get angry glares and hear every damn thing they all say as I pass."

"Not everybody hates you," Alice said putting an arm around her shoulders, "you've got me, and Jasper. Plus for the most part half of the student body doesn't mind you. They just don't want to be friends. It's only jerks like Victoria and Roselie that insist on being intolerant bitches."

"Jasper only likes me because you're dating him," Bella said quietly, "and yes, everybody here thinks I would be better off gone or worse."

"Then ask your mom to move you to a human school, Bells, what do you want me to say?" Alice cried, folding her arms angrily.

"What are you so mad about? You look like an angry pixie."

"Nothing," Alice sighed. "I just...Bells you're my best friend and I hate when I can't help you."

Bella smiled at her friend and put her arm around her. "Thanks Alice, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably go insane and slaughter the unsuspecting student body and then walk away cackling like a madwoman."

"I think you thought about that a little too much," Bella said, turning into the classroom. They took their seats in the back as usual. In the back, Bella believed that the whole class couldn't glare at her.

Their teacher began with role.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

"Alice!...please," Alice cried. She hated the name Mary about as much as Bella hated school.

"Um, yes, right," the woman said, scratching it out and writing the proper name in. She came down the line and hesitated at Bella's name.

"Isabella Swan."

"Bella,"

"Right."

She didn't scratch out the name and write in the new one. Bella didn't know why she continued to try.

--

"This place is a nightmare," Bella sighed as they walked into World History. Both girls groaned when they saw that the same teacher was there from the years before. Mr. Grunge was the meanest teacher to ever set foot in the classroom.

"I have a seating chart," he announced loudly as the students filed in.

Bella closed her eyes and bit back a growl. Alice patted her hand. It was no secret that Mr. Grunge had a deep prejudice against humans and hated Bella Swan. He was a disgusting man with black hair and uneven teeth. His pale skin looked like paper and his black eyes were like little beads in his head. His eyes were never ruby red but pitch black so he always looked underfed.

The students were ordered to stand up in front of the classroom. Grunge walked to the first desk in the front of the room and looked at his list. "Roselie Hale," he said.

Roselie glided to her seat gracefully and Grunge moved to the next seat. "Isabella Swan."

Inwardly Bella was kicking and screaming, but outwardly she walked calmly to her seat and sat beside Roselie. She could smell her sweet perfume and it made her feel sick.

"Victoria Brown," he said tapping the desk next to Bella.

Alice caught Bella's pained expression and gave her a sympathetic look in return. She was seated in the very back of the room, the furthest possible seat from Bella. With a sigh, Bella came to the conclusion that Mr. Alfred Grunge was the devil himself. When he turned his back, Victoria threw an eraser at Bella.

"Mr. Grunge, Victoria is throwing stuff at Bella!" Alice called.

"Raise your hand, Mary."

"Actually I go by Alice, you should know that after four years."

"I'll call you by your given name," Grunge snapped, "and you'll do well to remember to raise your hand."

Alice glared at him and he raised an eyebrow to challenge her. Alice didn't rise to it. She knew he would find some way to blame Bella. He was just that way.

"We'll be reviewing today, I'll ask each of you a question and you'll give me an answer..." he looked over as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," the man who entered said nervously. Bella felt her heart skip a beat. The man that entered was absolutely gorgeous, even by vampire standards. His messy bronze hair was oddly perfect and his eyes were a beautiful scarlet. His face looked like it was carved from marble with its square jaw and perfect lips. His voice was like velvet. Bella felt her heart start up again the moment Grunge spoke.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, better late than never," Grunge growled. "Students this is Edward Cullen, he will be my student teacher this year."

"Hi," Edward said.

"Take a seat. I'm holding a review," Grunge said, indicating to an empty seat. "As I was saying, you'll be rewarded for correct answers with the knowledge that you actually learned something. You'll be punished with an essay on the subject I asked you about. Any questions? Good."

"Roselie Hale, how many wives did Henry the eighth have?"

"Six, sir, Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard and Catherine Parr."

"Correct," Grunge growled.

"Mary Brandon,"

"Alice."

"Mary, Brandon, in what year did South Africa achieve independence?"

"Um...uh...shoot I know this."

"It would seem you don't," Grunge growled.

After a few more he turned his dark eyes onto Bella.

"Isabella Swan," he grinned, "what is the earliest cause of world war two?"

All eyes were on her. Bella noticed that Edward was looking at her too. What kind of question was that anyway? She had no idea how to answer that and she knew that Grunge wouldn't accept it anyway.

"The introduction of weapons to men," Bella guessed.

"Wrong."

"Figures," Bella grumbled.

"And for your lip young lady your essay has been doubled. Ten pages by Friday or further consequences."

Three other students had to write five page essays on their subject. Mr. Grunge turned to his notes and began to lecture. Bella bit her lip and took notes as best she could. Mr. Grunge spoke quickly. So quickly that Bella's half human ears couldn't completely keep up.

No matter, she thought, Alice will have the notes.

When the bell rang Bella was out of the room in a flash. She didn't stop until she reached the back of the school where she knew she would be alone. She grabbed her sweatshirt from around her waist, bundled it up and screamed into it.

"I knew I'd find you here," Alice said, gliding out.

"I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Bella yelled. "He's horrible!"

"I know, right!"

"What am I going to do, Alice? I'm sitting next to the demon twins and Grunge has made it clear that he'll make my life miserable this year. It's the first day and already I am going insane!"

"Look at it this way," Alice said helping her up, "we only have nine months left."

"Kill me now," Bella groaned. "It'll be a mercy killing!"

"Aw, if I did that who would I copy my Calculus from?"

"Touche," Bella grumbled, smiling despite herself. Alice gave her a quick hug and used her faster speed to get them to their next class.

--

Lunch was the one time of the day when Bella stood out more than usual. She could eat regular food, and needed a combination of human food and blood to survive. She hated lunch time.

She stood in line with Alice, feeling the usual nausea.

"What are you getting?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I'll get anything today," Bella muttered.

Alice sighed. "I'll take some AB," she said. The lady behind the counter gave her a bottle. "Want some?"

"I feel like a cannibal," Bella groaned. "Besides, Renee made me something."

"Scary," Alice said, paying for her lunch and walking out into the dining room. Students were sitting around the tables with bottles of blood. Some brought theirs from home and some were waiting for it to cool.

"I think it's alive," Bella said, poking at the sandwich.

"Probably," Alice said, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink. "Not bad today."

"I'll take your word on that," Bella sighed. "They should start providing for alternate lifestyles."

"People hate animal blood," Alice said with a shrug. "It's just like humans and vegetables."

"I like vegetables," Bella said. "They're yummy."

"Well we've already established that you're weird."

"Says the girl that won't drink O positive because it's too fattening."

"It is!" Alice defended. She glanced over as she heard a high pitched laugh. "I see the demon twins are taking their usual A negative."

"Slimming down for homecoming," Bella shrugged. "I don't get how you guys get fat."

"I don't get it either," Alice said. "I suppose it's a lot like humans getting fat."

"Probably," Bella sighed. She took a bite of her sandwich and much to her surprise it was delicious. "So my dad called last night."

"What did he want?" Alice asked, taking another sip.

"He wants me to live with him," Bella said. "He wants me to get more exposure to his world. Besides, he says the commute is too long."

"Well if you live closer you won't have a reason to stay with me," Alice pouted.

"I'll always have a reason to stay with you Alice," Bella assured her, "you keep me from massacring the innocent student body."

"True, true," Alice agreed. "Anyway, onto more important matters. What about that new TA huh?"

"Very nice," Bella said approvingly, "mega hot."

"I know, right!" Alice cried. "Geez I shouldn't let Jasper hear that."

"Let me hear what?" Jasper asked, sliding into the seat next to Alice.

"The hottie TA," Bella said.

"Cullen? Oh yeah, I'd tap that."

"Your demon sister is sitting next to Bella in history," Alice said.

"With Victoria on the other side," Bella added.

"You're royally screwed. Grunge loves those two," Jasper leaned in close, "he has a crush on Rosie," he added in a whisper.

"What strait man doesn't?" Bella asked.

"Me," Jasper said.

"Well you just said you'd do Edward so you've given us a new reason to question," Alice teased.

"I'm hurt baby! Hurt!" Jasper sighed, clutching the place where his heart should have been.

"Jasper tell mom that I won't be home tonight. I'm staying over with Victoria."

"That's an interesting code for sex I haven't heard before," Jasper replied. Roselie gave him a look and walked by, hitting Bella in the head with her purse.

"Oops, sorry."

The girls giggled as they walked off. Bella dropped her head into her arms and groaned loudly. "Kill me, please,"

"I'll think about it," Jasper said, taking a drink of his lunch.

Bella sighed and stood up. "I'm off to the library to work on that massive essay."

"Have fun," Alice said.

--

Bella walked into the library to find it predictably empty. She went into the stacks and stopped at the world war two section.

"Pin the blame on the Treaty of Versailles," a velvet voice said behind her.

Bella turned quickly and saw Edward.

"I heard Grunge saying he believed that was the true cause. Although you could argue Bismarck getting the boot and the treaty with France falling through."

"Thanks," Bella said.

"No problem."

"Not to be rude but, why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Oh come now, surely you agree that it was an unfair question with an unfair punishment," Edward said with a crooked smile. Bella felt her heart stop again.

"Well, thank you anyway," Bella said, turning and walking towards the study tables.

"Your name is Isabella. Right?"

Bella turned.

"Actually, I go by Bella."

"You're the daughter of Charlie Swan right?"

Bella nodded. Edward took a few steps towards her.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he held out his hand and she took it. His hand was like ice and firm as stone. Edward closed his fingers around her hand and shook it gently. "I hope to see you around more often."

"Yeah, same here," Bella said.

Edward smiled and then left gracefully. Bella leaned against the stacks for support. Her hand was still cool from where he touched her.

--

Bella hated gym. She was clumsier than all the other girls and she hated the uniform. She especially didn't like The Sergeant. So she was pleasantly surprised when she learned from Alice that The Sergeant retired.

"The new guy is alright," Alice said. "Not great."

So with that preparation, Bella went into the gym. She sat with the others in the back and shortly after their teacher walked in. He was average sized in height and build. His long dark sandy hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he wore a white t-shirt. His eyes were black and red like every other vampire only his made Bella feel uncomfortable.

"Hello class my name is James and you will call me as such. I don't do titles. Welcome to gym."

Bella felt a cold shiver when James spoke. It was probably because the entire time he didn't take his eyes off of her.

TBC

So I hope this will turn out well and be well received. There will be some graphic scenes later so just to warn you now it's rated for a reason. I plan to get more in depth about the societies as the story goes. Anyway, review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

DC: Don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers! I'm glad some people like it! I was kinda worried about the content but so far reviews have been positive. yay!

Chapter 2,

There was something about her mother's house that was what Bella needed to calm down. She loved the human society. She blended there. The border was a thirty minute drive from the academy and Renee lived about thirty minutes from that. It was a long drive but it was one that Bella would gladly make on a day like today.

"Mom, I'm home!" Bella called as she walked in. Renee poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Bells!" She ran to Bella and hugged her tight. Bella smiled. Her mother was so warm and soft. It was a nice change to her vampire friends who were like stone. "How was school?"

"Nightmarish," Bella said, "as usual."

"I'm sorry," Renee said, "maybe you could talk to your father and he can take you out."

"He'll never hear of it," Bella sighed, "besides, where can I transfer to? The only reason I'm in school is because dad pulled some strings."

"Bella, honey, did you tell your father you were coming?" Renee asked. "You know he'll be expecting you."

The phone rang.

"No," Bella said. Renee walked over and answered it.

"Yes, Charlie, she's here. He wants to talk to you," She called. Bella reluctantly took the phone.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Pumpkin, I thought you were coming here," he said.

"I was but I...I had a really bad day and I wanted to spend some time with mom first. Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright honey. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Bella lied. "The usual problems but I can handle them. Just need to build up the hard exterior again."

"You'll be great," Charlie said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thanks, dad."

"Have fun with your mother," Charlie said, "and behave."

"Always. Bye dad."

"Bye-bye Bells."

Bella hung up the phone and went back into the living room where Renee was sketching. She sat down and sank into the couch, and turned her attention towards the news. The topic in the world news was the death of a teenage boy. Bella was about to wonder why this would make world news when the second detail reached her ears.

He was a half blood, just like her. Renee froze in mid-sketch and looked at the program. Pictures of the boy weren't shown but according to police the boy had been beaten to death.

"So that's why dad was so worried," Bella whispered.

"Some people just can't accept change," Renee said quietly, "they can't accept that some people are different."

"Or maybe they just realize that some people aren't meant to exist," Bella murmured so quietly Renee didn't catch it.

--

"Miss Swan if you can't seem to keep up why do you even bother attending?" Mr. Grunge snarled when Bella asked if he could repeat the year he had just said.

Bella flushed and muttered something nobody heard and the lesson continued. She jerked when someone kicked her chair. It was probably Victoria as it came from the right side. Bella didn't pay attention and concentrated on the notes. Alice wasn't in school today, which meant she was going to have to really try to pay attention.

When class was over Bella had massive holes in her notes. She looked at them and sighed. All that was going to be on the test.

"Here," Edward said behind her. Bella jumped and turned. "Did I startle you?"

"A little," Bella mumbled. "What is this?" she asked, looking at the packet.

"Today's notes. He talks impossibly fast and I saw that you missed some."

Bella flushed again. Her pride wanted to turn them down but her need to get a good grade accepted them. Plus Edward's beautiful eyes made her weak in the knees. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You asked me that one already," Edward said with a smile. He noticed that the hallway was empty. "Don't you want to hurry to lunch?"

"I'm not eating today," Bella mumbled, "I don't usually."

"Why?" Edward asked. "Surely it's not a weight thing."

"N-no it's nothing like that."

Edward tilted his head just a little and looked confused.

"Honestly can you expect someone like me to enjoy drinking human blood?" Bella asked.

"I see your point," Edward agreed. "So what do you eat?"

"Human food," Bella said, "I drink blood when I have to. At least once a week. But if I can I like to drink animal blood."

She realized how stupid she just sounded. Nobody in their right mind drank animal blood unless they were some sort of wacko vegetarian. Edward wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Well unless you have a better suggestion I'll stick with what I've got," Bella said. Edward chuckled.

"You're so defensive," he said.

"For all I know I could be drinking my mother's blood in there! I mean she has no idea where it goes!"

"Well does she give blood?" Edward asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Bella sighed. "She doesn't have much of a choice."

It was true. The humans, in a compromise to keep the vampires from hunting them, gave blood. It was an odd system that Bella didn't understand completely. All she knew was that her mother went in once every two weeks and gave enough blood to stay alive and returned home sick. It was better than the alternative, but it was still unfair.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to get so defensive. I'm just that way."

"Its useless to apologize for being who you are," Edward said with a shrug, "nobody expects you to change."

"They'd like me to change my blood type...or at least not have any."

"So you eat human food then?" Edward asked, moving onto a lighter side of the subject.

"I love it," Bella said. "I mean I have my mom's digesting abilities. You?"

"Well," Edward began slowly, "considering I have to cough it back up in the end I can't say I enjoy the stuff."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, her cheeks flushing, "I forgot."

To her surprise and delight, Edward laughed. "I suppose someone needs to pay better attention in anatomy."

"I guess so," Bella laughed.

You have a beautiful laugh. Edward wanted to say that so badly but he couldn't. Bella was interesting, and there was something about the adorable way blood pooled in her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

"What brings you here anyway?" Edward asked. "I thought you would have gone to a human school."

"I wanted to but my dad insisted I come here," Bella said. "He wanted me to learn about both sides, but the truth is that he doesn't trust the humans."

"Why not?"

"Too many wars and things like that. Plus he doesn't feel that I'm safe with my mom, especially recently."

Edward didn't have to press further. Recent events kept even his parents worried, and they could defend themselves.

"How did you even get into this place?" Edward asked. "I mean I don't mean to be rude but it is kind of exclusive."

"Dad is good friends with the Volturi, being chief guard and all. Besides, Aro thinks I'm fun."

"Aro? Really?"

"He's a nice guy. Quirky but fun. Anyway he owed my dad a favor, though I'll never understand why my dad picked this to cash it in on."

"It can't be all bad," Edward said.

"Try going through every day knowing that everybody thinks you shouldn't exist," Bella said quietly, "and then you'll know what my life is like."

"They aren't allowed to decide who can and cannot exist, Bella. You have every right to be here just as they do."

Bella was shocked. Here she was talking with the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on and he was speaking to her like she was just like him. It was a rarity to find someone who was mature enough to understand people are different. Tolerance definitely needed to be taught in the school curriculum. All too soon the bell rang, announcing the end of the period.

_Wow that was fast,_ Bella thought with a heavy heart.

"Thank you for talking to me, Mr. Cullen," Bella said.

"I'm not a teacher yet, you can call me Edward."

"Alright, well thank you for talking to me, Edward," Bella fought the flush in her cheeks.

"Anytime. I enjoyed it."

The best part was he wasn't lying. With that thought, Bella went off to her next class feeling better about her situation.

--

"Who is he?" Charlie asked as a way of greeting his eldest daughter.

"Whose who?" Bella asked.

"The guy you're grinning about," Charlie said stiffly.

"Geez dad can I put my stuff down before the interrogation?" Bella moaned.

"I suppose I can allow that," Charlie sniffed. The moment her bag touched the floor he was on her again. "Now, who is he?"

"Just some guy I talked to at lunch, no big deal," Bella said.

"You know I worry about you Bells," Charlie said.

Bella sighed and looked around the massive foyer. That was the big difference between Charlie and Renee. She came from a simple middle class family and he came from a wealthy blood line...well lack of blood line. For seven years Bella was the sole heir to the Swan name and all that came with it. That was why her grandfather panicked. He didn't want a half human girl to control everything when her father died.

That's where Carlotta came in. She was Bella's stepmother and a constant annoyance in her life.

Bella walked into the sitting room with her father and was less than pleased to see her stepmother sitting on the sofa with a book.

"Isabella you're home," she said with a smile.

She used Bella's full name. Bella hated that. She also smelled of perfume that cost almost a thousand dollars. Bella wanted to tell her that the body spray Alice bought at the body shop smelled so much better and was hundreds cheaper, but that wouldn't go over well. Carlotta would reply that only people with fine tastes can understand fine things.

Bella took some comfort in the knowledge that Carlotta was a political marriage rather than one for love. Charlie Swan still loved Renee dearly.

Bella took even more comfort in knowing that she was by far the favorite of Charlie's three children. He had two more daughters with Carlotta and Bella was sure that there was never a bigger brat than her sister, Scarlett.

The child was ten and quite sure of her status as queen bee. She looked like a miniature clone of her mother with her thick red hair and ruby eyes. She would grow up to be a delicate looking woman like her mother.

Bella remembered clearly the day Scarlett was born. She was seven and she sat in the hospital with her father. When Scarlett was born at nine thirty at night, Charlie was delighted. He held his newborn with a bright smile on his face and Carlotta looked at Bella smugly, as if she had won some great prize.

Bella had just taken her seat when her sister walked into the room. She was wearing a designer skirt and blouse and carried her designer bag over one small shoulder. Her hair was braided behind her head and she looked at her elder sister the same way her mother did.

"Welcome home my precious," Carlotta cooed, hugging Scarlett.

"What is she doing here?" Scarlett asked. "My friends are coming over later and I don't want them to know that we're related."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetums, mama will make sure that she stays out of your way."

"No need," Bella said standing, "I'd rather eat a cowpie than spend a second around your friends."

Scarlett had no idea what a cowpie was so she had no comeback. Annoyed, Bella walked out of the room, passing her father who looked confused. "I hate this place," she reminded him.

"I'm sure you don't mean that," Charlie said pretending it was true.

Bella ignored him and hurried up to her room, which was on the third floor of the massive mansion. Her room was at the end of a long hall lined with pictures of her ancestors. All of them were stunning with the chocolate hair that ran in the Swan family. Yet another reason why Bella silently mocked her step family. Neither of her sisters had what her grandfather called the "Swan Hair". Both children had vivid red curls.

"Bewa!"

Bella stopped and turned. The nanny was walking out of the nursery with the littlest Swan in her arms. Crimson, Bella's final sister, was only three and was actually tolerable. She was too young to know the difference between humans and vampires, and the taboo that was her sister.

"Bewa! Bewa!"

The nanny walked her over and Bella took her gently. Crimson liked her a lot, and as much as Bella hated it, she was fond of the child. She hoped that the girl would grow up to hate her mother. She was on the right track. Crimson barely recognized her mother because she was always left in the care of the nanny. Bella laughed for hours with Alice about how Crimson actually called the nanny mommy.

But that was the world her father lived in. The world of privilege and wealth. Jasper was from that world. He told her once that he only saw his father every once in a while when he was a baby, and when his nanny took sick his mother had no idea what to do. Bella was sure that most children that she went to school with had similar experiences as a child.

"Bella may I speak with you?" Charlie asked from the end of the hall.

"Dada!" Crimson cheered. Charlie smiled. He walked up to his daughters and ruffled Crimson's hair.

"Daddy needs to speak to sissy," he said.

"I eated a button," Crimson said.

"You did?" Charlie asked taking Crimson into his arms and smiling. "Well that isn't good for you."

"I coughed it back up," Crimson said with a proud smile. "Nana got scared."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't scare Nana like that," Charlie suggested. "We want her to stick around."

"I'll make sure to take better care of her," the nanny said quickly.

Charlie handed his daughter back to her and put his arm around Bella's shoulders. He steered her into her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and pulled out her desk chair. He sat down with a grunt and sighed.

"Bells," he said with a sigh, "I got a call from your teacher."

"Surprise, surprise," Bella muttered.

"Your history teacher has some complaints," Charlie said looking her square in the eye, ruby meeting chocolate, "about your behavior in class."

"Dad, can I defend myself first?" Bella asked. Charlie held up his hand as an invitation to continue. "He hates me!"

"Come now Bella, he doesn't hate you," Charlie groaned, "you can't keep using that excuse."

"But he does! He hates humans and he hates me even more!"

"Now why would he hate you?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Bella snapped.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't take that tone with me."

"You don't get what it's like to be me!" Bella said angrily. "He hates me because of what I am and is completely prejudice!"

"Bella, sweetheart, people don't hate you."

"How would you know?" Bella asked, her eyes stinging, "I mean really, dad, you were the first born treasured son of the chief guard. You grew up in this fabulous mansion and had everything."

"You have it too, Bella," Charlie reminded her, "you are the treasured first born daughter of the chief guard and you..."

"Dad I spent most of my life with humans until you ripped me out and jammed me in a stupid vampire school. I make a better human than vampire. I don't drink human blood if I can avoid it. I eat solid food! I BLUSH! DAD! CUTE BOYS WANT TO EAT ME NOT DATE ME!"

"What cute boys?" Charlie asked sharply.

"NEVERMIND!" Bella screamed. "I HATE THAT SCHOOL AND I HATE MY LIFE!"

"When you're done screaming can I talk to my seventeen-year-old daughter?" Charlie asked.

"No," Bella growled. She stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Bells you have one year left and then you can live in whichever society you want," Charlie said loudly, "but until then can you at least suck it up and behave?"

Bella didn't answer. She locked the door and started the shower. Suck it up and behave. Sure why didn't she think of that? Bella took off her shirt and threw it into the hamper. She felt tears on her cheeks. She bit her lip so hard it bled.

"Bella, open the door," Charlie said, knocking.

"No!"

Bella didn't care of childish she sounded. She was mad at him and he was going to have to suffer.

A few hours later found a new knock on the door.

"Bells, sweetie, open up."

"Oh come on Charlie, bringing Alice in!" Bella cried.

"I love how I'm the big guns," Alice said with a smile in her voice. "Now Bells open up."

"No! I'm mad at him and I'm not leaving this bathroom!"

"Don't be mad...why are you mad?"

"He got a call from Grunge about my behavior."

"Well of course, that man hates you," Alice said as if it was obvious.

"Not you too," Charlie moaned.

"Bella, honey, I'm sure he didn't mean whatever stupid thing he said," Alice said through the door.

"Which he?" Charlie asked.

"You!"

"Hey!"

"Bella, baby, he's a man. Men are programed to deal with weird stuff like logic, guarding and saying stupid idiotic things that they don't mean..."

"But I did...!"

"Do you want her to come out?" Alice barked. "Go! You're in the way!"

Bella laughed silently at the look she knew was on Charlie's face. Alice was by far the best friend a girl could ask for.

"Listen, Bells, I know school is tough, and it's harder when you're different. But just one more year baby and we'll move out to the country and raise chickens and horses, just like we said we would."

"We were kidding," Bella reminded her.

"Well whatever. The point is that you can't let Grunge or your father's inability to understand anything when it comes to teenage girls get you down."

"I understand teen..."

"Zip it Charlie or I'll give you a fat lip!" Alice squeaked shrilly.

"Alice you are way too cool sometimes," Bella said.

"I know, right."

Bella opened the door and came out. She hugged Alice tight and sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"We've been over this, you'd slaughter the innocent student body."

"Oh! Guess who talked to me today," Bella said suddenly giddy.

"Who?! Who?! Tell me! Tell me!"

Charlie decided now was a good a time as ever to vanish.

"Edward Cullen!"

"The hottie?! OMG no way! What did he say? Details girl! Details!" Alice dragged Bella to the bed and sat her down.

"He was really nice," Bella said softly with a small smile. She looked distant, lost in the memory of his velvet voice and smoldering eyes. "He spoke to me like I was the same as everyone else. We talked about silly things like diet and we talked about serious things too."

"Uh-oh," Alice said with a smile.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're in love with him!"

"What?!"

"You're crushing on Cullen! Oh I knew you would!" Alice cheered. She took Bella's hands and giggled. "I knew you would be a sucker for him."

"I don't have a crush on him!" Bella defended. Alice quirked one eyebrow. "Okay I have a little crush on him," Bella sighed in defeat. "But it doesn't matter. Just because he isn't repulsed by me doesn't mean he likes me. Besides, he's training to be a teacher! It's illegal!"

"Only for a few more months," Alice reminded her, "and then you'll be legal."

"He'd probably go for someone like Roselie. Someone beautiful and perfect."

"Roselie Hale is hardly perfect," Alice scoffed, "Jasper got the good genes."

"Can we not talk about this?" Bella asked.

"Under one condition," Alice said with a growing grin.

"What?" Bella asked warily.

Alice jumped off of the bed and grabbed her bag. She opened it and Bella groaned. There was a whole nail salon in her bag, and Bella knew that she wasn't escaping without a flawless manicure.

--

Bella was in her bed. Her clothes were torn and there was blood on her lips. Someone was above her, a pale hand was on her sweaty cheek.

"P-please d-don't," Bella sobbed. A pair of lips brushed against her throat, pausing to feel the pulse beneath the skin.

"The beauty of a vampire with the feel of a human," a voice purred.

"NO DON'T!" Bella screamed.

Alice jerked awake breathless and shaking. She looked over and saw that Bella was still asleep beside her. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Whus wrong?" Bella asked groggily.

"N-nightmare," Alice said, still shaking.

"Sleeping?" Bella asked.

"It happens," Alice grumbled. "Geez when I'm an adult I won't have to worry about sleeping."

"Lucky," Bella sighed, "but then again sleeping feels nice."

"It's a pain," Alice huffed. Bella turned to face her friend. The girls were sharing her queen sized bed, just like always.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head no. "I can hardly remember it now," she lied.

"That sucks. You only have to sleep about once a week, you could at least make it a memorable dream."

Alice laughed. She nestled back into the pillow and pulled the covers over her shoulder. "I suppose you're right. I made it two weeks before sleeping this time."

"So that's like me pulling an all nighter right?"

"Yep," Alice said proudly. "Soon I won't have to ever sleep."

"Remember when we were younger and we used to sleep all the time?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Alice grinned. "Remember that summer my parents were out of the country and I stayed with you? Your dad said we had fallen asleep watching a movie and had a whole conversation while we were asleep."

Bella laughed at the memory. She reached over and took Alice's cold hand. Alice smiled at her and closed her eyes. She moved over and Bella automatically opened her arms to hug her. Alice sighed into Bella's chest. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what the dream meant, but it felt real."

"Do you remember anything from it?"

"There was a girl, and she was scared," Alice said. "That's all I remember."

Bella petted Alice's short hair and sighed. "Don't worry. Nightmares aren't real. Nobody can see the future."

Alice closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Slowly, Bella drifted back to sleep but Alice stayed awake and still. It had happened the last time she slept too. Her nightmares lately were about Bella. She wondered if she was being silly by thinking about them too much, but in that dream, Bella had been standing with torn clothing, a bruise on her jaw and she was holding a metal bar. She was breathless and scared. She had screamed stay away from me, and that was what woke her the last time.

Alice squeezed her eyes closed. They were just dreams. Nobody could see the future.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

DC: on chapter 1

Thank you to my reviewers! Love ya! So I read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn and OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!! HAPPY DAY! I am totally psyched about the book. He had better bite her or I'll be seriously annoyed. Stupid non-biting vampire. In other news I finished my other Twilight story, Demons and it is good so I highly recommend reading (nope. Not above shamelessly plugging my own stories lol)

But anyway, for some reason my fingers just could not seem to type Carlisle! I blame my school papers for my inability to move my fingers properly! Anyway, if his name is misspelled it was totally by accident. I tried to catch them all as I was typing but you never know...anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 3,

"How's class going?" Carlisle asked as Edward came home.

"Fine," Edward said, dropping his bag on the sofa and sinking into it. "How was the hospital?"

"Fine," Carlisle said. "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Nothing," Edward lied.

"Alright, when you want to confess just let me know," Carlisle said going back to his book. "By the way, your mother wanted to know if you'll be feeding tonight."

"No," Edward said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Edward you know the rules," Carlisle said lightly but seriously, "you're in charge of your own diet but you must feed at least twice a week."

"Dad, do you ever wonder if the humans want to go the Banks?" Edward asked.

"Well, I don't suppose they'd really like our kind hunting them," Carlisle said with a shrug.

"I know, but still. I wonder if they feel like...farm animals."

"You'd know better than I would," Carlisle said with a sigh. "Speaking of, how are your abilities coming along?"

"Fine. I can read up to a mile now."

"Good," Carlisle said, "I'm proud of you son."

"I don't think peeping into people's minds is something to be proud of," Edward muttered.

"Maybe not," Carlisle said, "but you're learning control. Remember when you were young? You could hear every thought I had! It made getting you any presents harder, but you've come a long way since then. You're more in control than you were before."

"I suppose," Edward sighed. "But I don't really like being one of those with powers."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked. "You can do so much good with it."

"Like?"

"Police work, for starters."

"Because all teachers become officers," Edward said with a smile.

"Superheroes by night," Carlisle said with a playful shrug. "Right?"

"That's right, but don't tell anyone."

Carlisle laughed and put his book aside. He stood up and ruffled Edward's hair. "You keep me young."

Edward smiled. He stood up and announced that he was going to go get some work done. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked upstairs to his room. He sat at his desk and took out his books. He set them perfectly on his desk and looked at the display before him.

"Here is where I realize all these are useless," he sighed, looking at the books on education. One, a paperback that cost him fifty dollars, merely discussed the methods of teaching. He sighed. What a waste of time those classes were. Observing Mr. Grunge had taught him one thing...school didn't teach him a damn thing.

He took a pen out of a clay cup he had made when he was younger. He pulled out the stack of papers he had to grade. That's what he was supposed to do for the first couple weeks. Observe. Take notes. Supposedly teach, but that was only in the other classes. He wasn't allowed to teach Bella's class.

He graded the first three short quizzes and sighed. He looked at the picture on his desk. There were two of them. The first was Carlisle and his stepmother Esme, and the other was of his mother, Elizabeth. She died when he was young. She had been a teacher as well. She taught grade school.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Edward said.

Esme walked in with a bright smile on her face and a fresh pile of clean clothes, neatly folded and sorted by category. She put them gently on Edward's bed and sighed.

"Just think, in another week you'll be in your own apartment. My baby boy is flying away!"

"Oh come on Esme don't be sad," Edward said in a pained voice, "you know I can't stand it!"

"I know, I know, but it's just, well you're my baby and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Edward said. "But I'm just moving into an apartment, I'm not leaving forever."

"Your father won't admit it but he's upset too," Esme said. "Perhaps you should wait another year...or ten."

"Well the problem with that is I'll probably be settled down in ten years, and I don't think you would want to hear what I'll be doing with my wife."

"You're terrible," Esme sighed. "Anyway, your father and I are going out tonight. Will you be okay?"

"Esme, I'm twenty two. I think I'll be fine."

Esme gave Edward a kiss on the forehead and fixed his messy hair as best she could before leaving. Edward shook his head and sighed. Esme was the perfect stepmother. She used to be good friend's with Edward's mother and that was how she met Carlisle. They had met a few years before Elizabeth died and married a few years after. Edward knew he was lucky. Not many women were as wonderful and devoted as his mothers were. Most important of all, in Edward's opinion, was that Carlisle was happy.

Edward rested his chin on his palm and sighed. He tapped the capped pen on the stack of papers in an uneven rhythm that matched his uneven thoughts. That girl, Bella, once again she was on his mind. There was something about her that was so interesting. The moment he caught her scent he felt his throat tighten and his body stiffen, and yet, he longed to speak to her, to hear her musical voice.

With a groan he let his head fall against the papers. Her voice was like music to him and her laugh was like the sweetest of songs. He banged his head against the desk. His first week of student teaching and already he was screwing his career into the ground. He knew he should have gone into elementary education.

--

Bella was in a good mood. She had a smile plastered on her face and she and Alice walked arm in arm to their classes, giggling the whole way. Jasper sat with them at lunch and brought his friend Emmett to join them.

Bella liked Emmett instantly. He was funny and likable. He didn't seem to mind Bella's bloodline and that alone gave him high points.

"So you're the famous Alice Brandon," Emmett said turning on the little pixie of a girl. "You're the one dragging my poor boy here around by the heartstrings with no intention of ever letting go."

"You're correct sir," Alice said proudly. "Jealous?"

"Well, no. You can have him. He's a handful."

Jasper laughed nervously. "See, this is why I never introduced you two."

It was a lie of course. Emmett had just recently moved from the north and spent only a few weeks at the end of the last school year in class. His popularity followed him from his old school and he was instantly boosted into popular status. He knew Jasper from elementary school.

"So you girls into sports?" Emmett asked, before taking a drink of his lunch.

"Not really," Bella said quietly. "I'm a little too...clumsy."

"She can't walk across a completely flat surface without tripping," Alice added.

"Thank you for that," Bella said dryly. Alice laughed and nudged her.

"Aren't you girls going to eat today?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," Alice said. "I have to get like, super skinny for, like, the dance."

"Seriously," Jasper said. "Honey I don't want you to starve yourself."

"Mmm you're so cute when you worry," Alice teased, kissing Jasper on the tip of his nose. "I'm fine. I ate this morning."

"What about you, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I try to avoid human blood if I can," Bella said, "what with being half and all."

"And this is the part where I get embarrassed," Emmett said with a nervous grin.

"Don't worry about it," Bella said quickly. "I get asked that a lot actually."

It wasn't a completely lie, but it made Emmett feel better. Before long he and Jasper left to shoot some hoops before class. Alice turned to Bella and smiled. "So? What do you think?"

"About?" Bella asked.

"Emmett. He's cute right?"

Bella looked at his retreating form. He was bulky, curly haired and had dark red eyes. Not her type.

"Are you trying to set me up?" Bella asked suspsciously.

"Not yet," Alice admitted. "But I can get Jasper to pull some strings."

"I'd rather live to see the end of the year," Bella said, "thanks though."

"What's that mean?" Alice asked. "He's cute, sweet and might be in to you."

"He's Roselie's man, remember?"

"Not officially," Alice reminded her. "Besides, you're a much better catch."

"Still," Bella said quietly, "I'd rather stay off of her radar if it's all the same to you."

"Fine," Alice sighed.

"You okay?" Bella asked, poking Alice in the shoulder.

"Hm? Yeah. I just want you to be happy with someone," Alice said.

Bella raised an eyebrow and a dry smile spread her lips. "I thought you were all about female empowerment and we don't need med to survive," Bella said.

"I am. But Bells, you need to get laid."

"Nope. Bad things happen when people get laid."

"I beg to differ," Alice sighed.

"You and Jasper?" Bella asked mildly shocked. "Oh my god when?!"

"We're going to do it tonight. Oh Bella I'm so nervous! You know it'll be like two years tonight right? Well we thought we'd try it. You know, see how it goes."

"I'm torn between wanting details after and never wanting to hear about it."

"What if I'm bad at it?" Alice asked, suddenly genuinely worried.

"Everyone is at first," Bella said with a shrug. "I mean it's not like they offer classes about this. I think the only way you know is by trial and error. Unless you want to ruin the mood by telling him all of your hot spots and ask about his."

"I guess," Alice sighed. She suddenly smiled and Bella saw the remnants of the blood from breakfast tint her cheeks slightly.

"You're blushing," Bella teased.

"It takes a while to digest blood okay!" Alice cried. Bella laughed and hugged her. "Geez, what am I going to do with you?"

"I suppose you're going to have to keep me," Bella said with a smile.

As the bell rang, the girls stood up and walked to class. They took their seats in lit but they spent the time penning notes to each other under their desk. Jasper rolled his eyes at them from down the row and Emmett was too busy doodling to know what was going on. Bella noticed that whenever the teacher wasn't looking, Jasper was stealing looks at Alice. Bella almost giggled when she realized that Alice hardly took her eyes off of him.

U R crazy 4 him

OMG u have no idea

U think he is the 1?

God I hope so. Otherwise tonight will be awkward.

So I don't know exactly how the vamp preg thing works but please PLEASE be safe.

DUH!

Alice glanced over at Bella after she passed the notebook and they both gave a silent snort of laughter. Or at least, they hoped it was silent.

"Brandon, Swan, will I have to separate you two?"

"No, Mrs. Barnes, I just had a question and Bella answered it," Alice said.

Mrs. Barns couldn't argue with that so she went back to teaching. Alice and Bella looked at each other and bit their lips to keep from giggling again. As the lecture grew duller and duller Alice's mind wandered. Bella was doodling and quiet distracted.

Alice closed her eyes and there it was again. The strange dreams. The bell ringing startled her out of this one. Someone had been yelling at Bella who had a black eye. This one wasn't scary. Actually it was just weird. But once again, when Bella asked, Alice lied and said she was fine.

--

James creeped Bella out to no end. They played volleyball. The players stood very far apart in the massive gym and hit the ball with the force only a vampire could keep up with.

Unfortunately, strength wasn't Bella's forte. While she was stronger than a human, she was weak by vampire standards. So there wasn't much she could do about the ball hitting her in the eye and knocking her painfully to the ground. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw it was Victoria who hit it.

"Ow," Bella muttered. She sat up and put her hand to her eye. That was going to leave a mark. She could already feel the welt from the ball on her eyebrow. She stumbled into the locker room after class and changed slowly. She was feeling dizzy so she sat and waited for it to pass. She sent a text to Alice telling her she was running late and that she would see her tomorrow. She didn't wish her luck or anything because Jasper was most likely there.

Finally, when everyone had been gone for a while, Bella realized that her bag was in the gym. With a groan she walked down and picked it up. She saw it sitting on the bleachers where the others had been. She was annoyed to find someone had tapped a message to it.

LOSER

Was that the best they had? Bella wondered. She picked up her back and looked over when she heard a noise. It was James. Bella's cheeks flushed when she realized what he was doing. She barely saw it through his half closed office door but she knew what the sounds meant. She saw a flash of vivid red hair. She wanted to disappear quickly. She ran at top speed out of the gym and into the parking lot.

The dizziness didn't fade so with much difficulty, Bella finally called Charlie to have him pick her up. She told him she was feeling really dizzy and didn't want to be driving. He said it would be about an hour before he could get away.

"Great," Bella sighed, sitting.

"Miss Swan, a moment."

It was James. Bella's mouth went dry and her heart began to race. But she rose and followed him into the school.

"How's your eye?" He asked smoothly. Bella touched it automatically.

"Tender, and sore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Bella swallowed hard. His voice was too casual and smooth. He arrived at his office and closed the door. "Have a seat," he said.

"No, thank you," Bella said.

His eyes flashed. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I said have a seat."

"I-I have to get going, my father will be here soon."

"I'm sure you can spare a few moments," James snapped. "Now I said sit down."

When she didn't, James squeezed her shoulder tight and pushed her into the chair. He put his hands on the arm rests and leaned in.

"Are you going to tell anyone what you saw?" He asked, drawing close to her. She could feel his cold breath on her face.

"N-no, s-sir."

James grabbed her shirt. Bella's heart began to race. His dark eyes held hers. He smelled of sweat and deodorant. "Are you going to behave in my class from now on?"

"Y-yes s-sir."

"Good," James whispered. His eyes left hers, but instead of letting her go his hand remained. His eyes traveled slowly down her face and her neck, resting momentarily on her underdeveloped chest and continuing down to her hips. "Good," he whispered again.

"C-can I go now?" Bella asked.

"Yes," James purred. "Just watch who you talk to."

Bella nodded and stood up quickly. She ran out of the gym and stopped in the parking lot. She was shaking so bad she had to sit.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to see Edward. He was walking towards her with his bag over one shoulder.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Volleyball," Bella muttered.

"Jesus that looks bad," Edward said sitting. "Can I take a look?"

"I-I guess."

Edward's hands were gentle and cool. His fingers pushed her hair back and tilted her head slightly. "Yeah, that's a bad one. It'll take a few days to heal. Put some ice on it when you get home."

Bella would have much rather used his hand. It felt so good on her face.

"You're warm," Edward said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're warmer than vampires. Not as hot as humans, but different from the other vampires."

"Well incase you haven't noticed I am a little different from the other vampires," Bella sighed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Fine," Bella replied softly, looking away towards the street, "I just had a bad day."

Edward tried to read her mind but failed. Mentally he sighed. "Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"N-no, my dad is coming to get me."

"Can I stay and keep you company at least? I feel bad leaving you alone. Especially when no one is really here."

"I suppose," Bella said, "I mean it is up to you."

"Splendid. I'm surprised your friend isn't here. Alice is it?"

"Yeah," Bella said with a small smile, "she has a date."

"With that boy, Jasper, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Word travels fast. I already know the hot couples here," Edward said with a smile. He just left out the bit about Alice's mind screaming I love Jasper Hale, and he especially left out the part about Jasper mentally preparing and guessing how their night was going to go.

"So are you going to actually teach?" Bella asked. "I mean you've just been observing us."

"Grunge won't let me teach some classes."

"Which ones?" Bella asked.

"The one you're in."

"Ah, I guess that would be because he likes hating me."

"I guess so," Edward said with a small smile, "you really don't get along with him do you?"

"Is there any emotion deeper than loathing?" Bella asked. Edward chuckled.

"He seems to fancy Roselie and Victoria," Edward said. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Everyone likes Roselie, even if you don't want to."

"My friend has a thing for her," Edward said, "but he knew her when they were younger. So he's torn between how she is now and how she was."

"How she was?"

"Yeah, she used to be really quiet and sweet. I think it's that Victoria. She comes from a family of irritating people."

Bella shook her head and laughed. She found that shaking her head made her eye throb so she stopped. She jumped a little when she felt something cold on her eye.

"You're eye is starting to swell again," Edward muttered. The back of his hand was cold against her bruised eye.

"That feels good," Bella sighed. She flushed instantly.

"I figured I should use the back of my hand to avoid any confusion by onlookers."

"That would be best," Bella muttered. "Especially when my dad comes."

"I didn't think of that," Edward groaned. "But then again this doesn't look too suspicious."

"Nope."

They shared an awkward silence. Bella noticed her father's car in the distance and pushed his hand away with a quick warning. She stood up. "Thank you for everything, Edward."

"No problem," Edward said with a smile. He zipped off to his volvo before Charlie could see him.

--

Bella wasn't allowed to go back to school until her bruise cleared up. Charlie said it was a precaution, but she knew that he really was worried about her getting picked on worse than usual and for that she was grateful.

The problem was that the mansion was boring. She spent the afternoon in the nursery playing with her sister. They played with dolls and the massive house in the corner. Crimson pulled out her blocks and they built towers. Finally, the little girl crawled into Bella's lap for a nice nap.

So for the next hour Bella was stuck in the cushioned arm chair with her sister dominating her lap and a book. In the end it was fine. Bella ended up falling asleep herself. When she woke up Charlie was grinning from ear to ear with a camera in his hand.

"Daaaaaad," Bella moaned.

Crimson stirred at that and woke up. She yawned and looked up at Bella. "Hi, sissy."

"Hi," Bella said back.

--

"So where were you?" Alice asked.

"Dad kept me home," Bella said, walking through the lunch line with her.

"You going to get anything? You know you have to drink blood every once in a while."

"Brought it from home," Bella said. "Mmm...mountain lion."

"You're weird," Alice sighed. She settled on some O positive and they took their seats.

"Why did your dad keep you home?" Alice asked, opening her bottle. She took a drink. "Eew."

"No good today?"

"I think she gave me some A by mistake. Yuck."

"Want some of mine?" Bella asked, offering her own bottle filled with mountain lion blood.

"Nope, I'd rather eat crap."

"Gee thanks," Bella muttered. "I think it's good."

"So tell me why you got to skip school!"

"I had a black eye from gym. Victoria hit my eye with the volleyball."

"That sucks," Jasper said from her other side. Bella jumped.

"How long have you been there?!"

Jasper grinned and put his arm around her. "Aw, did I scare widdle Bewa?"

"Did someone get mad at you after?" Alice asked suddenly.

"No," Bella lied. "I sat in the locker room and called my dad to come pick me up."

"Oh," Alice said.

"I'm going to regret this but, why?"

Alice sighed. "I just had some weird dream where you had a black eye."

"Gee thanks. Really."

"Aw you know I don't want to think of you getting your ass kicked."

Bella responded by taking a drink.

--

Bella was kept after class. James brought her into his office and sat her down. She obeyed this time but she was stiff.

"You've been bad," James said, "slacking in my class. I expect one hundred percent from all of my students."

"I am trying, I promise," Bella said. "I can only do so much."

"Yes I suppose that human blood is," he paused and looked at the general flush in her pale skin, "slowing you down."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. Her gym uniform wasn't exactly covering everything. "Can I...go?" Bella asked.

"Stand up."

Bella was shaking so bad she couldn't so James pulled her to her feet. Bella's heart began to race but not in the way it did when Edward smiled at her.

His eyes were on her face. He touched her cheek. Bella pulled away and he grinned. "Are you going to resist me?" he asked.

"I-I need to g-go."

"Sweet little half blood. You smell so sweet," James purred in her ear. "I love the blood in your cheeks."

"Please, sir, I have to..."

James pushed her against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her and his body hovered over hers. Bella felt her knees shake and her body was weak. Her mind raced over and over. She squeezed her eyes closed. This wasn't real. It was a dream. Her breathing was becoming thin and fast.

James ran his finger along her neck, feeling her pulse under her skin. "Right here," he purred.

Bella felt tears in her eyes.

James ran his thumbnail against her skin in the place he touched before. Bella whimpered as his nail dug into her skin. James's eyes flashed with delight when her blood seeped out. He squeezed the cut and Bella winced.

"You're a good bleeder," James purred. He leaned down and licked the wound. "God your blood is so sweet."

"S-stop, p-please," Bella sobbed. James grinned. He dug his nail in again. He leaned in and licked the fresh blood. Bella froze. She shut down. James sucked on the cut and drew out more blood.

"I wonder," he supposed against her skin, "if I sucked out all your blood would you die?"

"Oh god," Bella whimpered. James pulled back and his eyes were redder.

"Can you keep a secret?" James asked in a throaty whisper. "Hm? Can you keep a secret for me?"

"Y-yes," Bella sobbed.

"If you do tell anyone, who will believe you?" James asked. "I mean nobody will believe a little halfbreed like you."

"P-please let me go," Bella was getting hysterical.

"If you tell anyone, I'll cut your sweet neck and drink your blood, and then we'll find out if you can live without it."

Bella didn't say anything. She just cried silently. James pulled back and grinned. "Clean yourself up, you look disgusting."

Bella stumbled out of his office and into the locker room. She stumbled into the showers and threw up. She left the school in a daze, forgetting that she had to meet Alice out front. She got into her car and sat. She gripped the wheel and bit her lip. She started the car and drove home with the radio blasting rock music.

She didn't say anything to anyone when she made it home. She went up to her room, locked the door and peeled off her clothes. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The mark on her neck was beginning to bruise. She covered it with her hand. She looked like she had a hickey.

Strangely enough that was the one worry that was sticking out in her mind. What would her parents say when they noticed? What would Alice say? Would Edward think she was a slut? Was it cold enough to get away with a turtleneck?

She heard her father knocking on her door. "Bella?"

"I'm showing!" Bella called.

"With the door locked?"

"YES! GO AWAY!"

Bella stepped into the shower and the hot water burned her skin. She sank to the floor and cried silently into her arms.

TBC

Nothing much as far as end of story commentary goes. Review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

DC: don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 4,

Bella figured it was a bit extreme, but she had to get out of gym class. After her encounter with James, Bella was willing to go into a fully body cast if it meant she could miss class. Bella had set up everything perfectly, her story was air tight. She was going to be hanging a poster near her window and she fell. She would survive the fall, just not as well as other vampires.

So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, andfell out of the window.

Like many of her plans, it didn't work. Bella landed hard on her back and was extremely winded but for the most part fine. What's worse was that Charlie and Aro were having tea in the garden. Charlie leapt up and immediately went to see if she was alright while Aro watched with an amused expression.

"Bella! Sweetheart! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Bella rasped. "I'm apparently indestructible."

"What happened?" Charlie asked, sitting next to her. He wanted to wait a few minutes before helping her up.

"I was hanging a poster by the window and I slipped."

"Only you would be clumsy enough to seriously hurt yourself. Bella, you're on the second floor! You can really hurt yourself! You aren't all vampire you know!"

"I know, I've noticed and thank you for reminding me," Bella answered all of his statement in a pained voice. "This is going to hurt tomorrow."

"It sounds like it's hurting now," Aro said lightly.

"Yes, sir, it does."

Charlie helped Bella stand and walked her slowly back into the house. "I'll get some ice for your back," Charlie said.

"No, no I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone, please."

"I swear," Charlie said. "Besides, I don't want people thinking that my baby girl is suicidal."

"Or that you've finally decided to pitch me out a window."

"Well we'll wait to see your final grades before we make that decision," Charlie teased.

"Aw crap I'm doomed," Bella sighed.

Charlie chuckled and ruffled her hair. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "God I love you Bella."

"I love you too, dad."

Bella could tell that Charlie was still worried about her. Not that she blamed him. She had been a moody mess since school started and then she fell out of a window. He probably knew that it wasn't entirely an accident, but he swallowed her lies because they made him feel better. When they reached the stairs, Charlie picked Bella up and carried her. Bella rested her cheek on his shoulder and remembered being younger. Back when she was still blissfully ignorant of what she was. Back when vampires were the same as humans in her mind. It was when she was truly happy with her mommy and daddy.

She hadn't realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks until Charlie said something. "What's wrong, Bells? Does it hurt?"

"Just thinking," Bella muttered, "about how you used to carry me to bed when I was little."

"Are you saying you want me to carry you to bed more?" Charlie asked.

"No," Bella sighed. "Just thinking about how simple everything was then."

Charlie laid her down in her bed and pulled her covers to her chin. He kissed her forehead. "Things are always so simple when race doesn't matter. But Bells, I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Bella smiled weakly at him. Charlie hugged her gently and left. He had soup brought up for her around dinner along with ice and a heating pad, whichever she wanted to use.

Around nine, Bella found herself growing sad. She was snuggled under the covers as one of the maids had brought her hot soup and offered to feed her. She knew that her father was busy and the fall was of her own doing, but she still wished that he had been the one to bring her the soup and help her with the heating pad.

Bella was asleep when Charlie opened the door silently. He walked fluidly across her room and sat on the side of her bed. He brushed her bangs out of her face with his fingertips and kissed her forehead gently.

"Daddy?"

"Hey sweetheart," Charlie whispered, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but fine," Bella mumbled.

"Turn around," Charlie said. "I did this to your mom after she gave birth to you. Remember her telling you? Your labor was hard on her back and it left her sore for weeks."

"I remember her telling me," Bella said, moving to her stomach. Charlie shifted and put his cold hands on the small of her back. Gently, he massaged her lower back.

"Let me know if it hurts," Charlie said gently.

"Kay," Bella mumbled.

"Bella," Charlie said after a few moments, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked.

"Everything that I've done wrong," Charlie said. "See, Bells, when you were a baby it was so simple. Your biggest problem was a stinky diaper and being fussy before a nap. But now, sweetheart, now you're a teenager and I have no idea what your biggest problems are. You're dealing with things like school and...boys..."

Bella remained silent and let him speak his mind.

"Bella I hardly know you," Charlie said. "When you were a child, I used to know everything that was happening. After the divorce..."

"Dad, when I was a child I didn't know anything," Bella sighed. "Now...things are so hard."

"I know it can't be easy for you to be this way," Charlie said, rubbing her shoulders. "Your mother was so scared when she was pregnant. She was so scared to have a baby with me."

"I think mom was scared to have a baby period."

"Well yes, but she knew better than I did. She knew that one day I would have to come back and take over for my father. I lived in a fairy tale, Bella. I believed that I could abandon everything I was supposed to become and live as a human with my wife and child. I was so young back then, so idealistic. Bells, I was eighteen when I met Renee! I was twenty when you were born! But I don't regret it. I don't regret loving your mother and I don't regret having you."

"I love you dad," Bella said against her pillow. Her eyes were stinging with tears again. "Don't worry. You're doing a good job."

"Thanks sweetheart," Charlie said, kissing the top of Bella's head.

Charlie pulled the quilts up over her back and patted her head. "Feel better?"

"Lots," Bella said. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

--

"So, Swan, I hear you have your eyes on my girl's man."

Bella turned to look at Victoria. Roselie was standing beside her looking bored. There was one thing that Bella knew for sure, Roselie Hale was extremely confident. But Bella also knew that Roselie didn't like her, so she wasn't going to stop Victoria from picking on her.

Most importantly, Bella knew that Roselie didn't have Emmett and she wanted him. She was falling hard for him and he was staying his distance. Her confidence was strong but it was beginning to shake.

Emmett walked by the scene and Roselie was gone. Her stunning dark eyes followed him. Bella couldn't hear Victoria's torments. She was locked on the feeling of longing she felt from Roselie. Emmett's affections for here were fading. Thinking that the saddened look on Bella's face was from her torment, Victoria walked off to class.

"Roselie, are you coming?"

"Yes," Roselie said.

And that was it. Victoria was more popular than Roselie by family status, and Roselie was using her for her own popularity.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Alice asked. "Don't let Victoria get to you."

"She looked so...sad."

"Who?"

"Roselie," Bella said.

"Um, okay, since when does that not mean something good?" Alice asked. "We love seeing the demon twins upset."

"It was like I felt it," Bella said, "I felt it as if it was my own pain."

"What do you mean?" Alice said.

"You know how sometimes I can feel other people's feelings? Kinda like my mom can?"

"Yeah."

"Well I could feel hers. When Emmett walked by, she suddenly became sadder."

"Bella, we hate her! Sadness is good in someone we hate!"

"I suppose," Bella sighed. Alice shrugged it off and they went to class.

--

"Roselie," Bella said walking into the library after class.

Roselie was silent. She looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. Bella sat down beside her.

"Listen, I have no interest in Emmett and he has no interest in me and..."

"Of course he has no interest in you," Roselie said smoothly, "look at you! You're so plain!"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Just stop giving me a hard time for something that is impossible."

"I'm not giving you a hard time, Vicki is, and why should I make her stop? I don't care if she's hurting your feelings. I honestly don't."

"See," Bella said sharply, "this is why he doesn't want to go out with you."

Roselie froze.

"Roselie, you are such a horrible person! I have done absolutely nothing to you and you know that I am not a threat to your popularity or anything else and yet you torment me daily."

"If you recall, Bella, I don't torment you. Vicki does."

"But you don't stop her," Bella said coolly, "and he knows that. Emmett is a sweet boy and here's a hint, he liked you back when you were sweet. So get over yourself, and maybe you'll actually be happy for once."

Roselie was silent. She sat, in all of her perfection, rattled, but she hid it behind a cool and collected mask.

"What do you know about happiness?" she asked coolly, walking off.

This was officially the best day of the year. Bella was delighted to find that when she walked into history Roselie didn't look at her. She was stiffer than usual when she sat down. Victoria muttered something that Bella didn't pay attention to. She had rattled Roselie Hale. Nothing could bring her down.

--

"You said what to her?!" Alice cried. "Brilliant!"

"And true," Jasper muttered.

"Still, she was totally rattled," Alice said. "Maybe she'll actually change."

"If she wants him bad enough she will."

"If who wants who bad enough?" Emmett said sitting down.

"Nobody," Alice and Bella said quickly.

"Bella told Roselie that she might do a little better in winning your affections if she wasn't such a bitch," Jasper sighed.

"Dude!"

"Well it's true!" Emmett said. "Maybe she'll go back to being the Rosie I used to throw mud at."

"You threw mud at her?" Alice asked, looking disgusted.

"I was seven and I had a crush! It wasn't as bad as when I tied her pigtails to the jungle gym."

"You did what?!" Bella cried. "And she still likes you?!"

"I guess," Emmett shrugged, taking a drink of his lunch. "You know what they say, boys pick on the girls they like."

"So go pick on her," Alice said.

Emmett smiled. "You know, that would be fun." Emmett jumped up and headed over to Roselie's table.

"I wasn't serious!" Alice cried.

"Alice, he's gone."

Horrified, the three watched their friend go over to the popular table behind Roselie. The cafeteria was filled with an high pitched squeak as Emmett jabbed Roselie's sides.

"EMMETT!" She yelled as he ran off laughing.

"Well he is a regular Romeo," Alice sighed. "Though that was funny."

"Classic," Jasper said with a laugh. "Not as good as tying her pigtails to the playground, but still good."

"And on that note, I'm going to class," Bella said, standing up and leaving.

--

Edward saw Bella walk into the library and smiled. "Hey!"

"Oh, hi."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm not allowed to go to gym for another week yet," Bella said.

"Oh? Why?"

"I hurt my back," Bella said, sitting. "So I'm supposed to use this time to study."

"Yeah, you do have that test coming up."

"Hey," Bella said feeling bold for a change, "could you help me study?"

"I would but I have class in a few minutes. What about after class?" Edward asked.

"That's fine," Bella said. "Can we meet here?"

"I suppose that's fine," Edward said with a smile. "Three thirty?"

"That'll work great! Thank you so much," Bella said.

"No problem," Edward replied with his dazzling smile. Bella felt her heart begin to race again.

--

Alice was going crazy. Calculus was her worst subject but thankfully she had Jasper to help her. The boy was a math wiz and she complimented his boring mathematical brain with her spunky creativity. Or so she thought anyway.

Jasper looked at her from down the row and sent a small smile. Alice returned it. Then it happened again. The daydreaming happened again.

Victoria was talking with some boys. She was giving them money. She was wearing a shirt with the school colors, red, white and black with Vampire Central Academy stamped on the front in fading block letters. "Make sure nobody traces it back," she said. "Or else."

"Whatever you say," the leader of the boys said, stuffing the money in his back pocket.

"I want her to wish she was never born."

Alice jerked from her daydream. Class was over and Jasper was standing beside her. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Daydreaming again?"

"Yeah," Alice mumbled.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Jasper said, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"Are you sure? I mean this isn't like you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just getting distracted, that's all."

Jasper's hand laced through hers. He pulled her close to him as they passed a group of guys. It was the same guys from her daydream. It happened again. The zoning out feeling that came with her daydreams.

Jasper was walking away from her. He was angry. "I won't do it! I won't hurt her like that!"

"You have no choice," a dark voice said.

"NO!"

"SHE ISN'T ONE OF US!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LEAVE!"

"Do you really want to test me?" the voice asked. A cold strong hand grasped his shoulder. Jasper looked away.

"It's set then, next month."

"Yes, father. Next month."

"Geez, Alice, pay attention! You almost ran into a pillar!" Jasper cried.

Alice shook her head. "S-sorry."

"What's up?"

"Are you going to be doing anything next month?" Alice asked.

"Um...I don't think so, why?"

"I'm thinking of having a party," Alice lied, "and I want to start finding available days."

"Oh," Jasper shrugged, "just let me know when you have a rough idea and I'll make it work."

"Jasper,"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Jasper tiled his head to the side and looked at her slightly confused. He smiled anyway and took her hands. He pulled her onto his back and held her knees. "C'mon Pixie. You're being weird again."

Alice was used to this. Jasper never said I love you, but she always knew that he did. Jasper was always so distant. She knew it had to do with his upbringing. He grew up in a political marriage with no love whatsoever. He and his sister had the reputation of being the ice twins. But this time, when he didn't say the words she wanted to hear it hurt. But before she could question him he asked her the most important question of their relationship so far.

"Alice, will you come home and meet my parents?" Jasper asked nervously.

That was it. In that one sentence Jasper Hale had basically asked her to stick around for the rest of his life. He had dated girls in the past and they only way they knew his parents was if they were from the same social circle. Alice squeezed him around the shoulders and smiled.

"As terrified as I am, I would love to."

Jasper smiled and kissed one of her hands.

--

Bella found Edward sitting in the library after class. She had ran out of gym as fast as she could to avoid James. So she was a little breathless when she made it to the library.

"So Emmett was right after all," Edward sighed.

"What?" Bella panted.

"I do leave girls breathless," he teased.

Bella's face turned several shades of red in the span of three seconds.

"Relax! I'm just kidding!" Edward said quickly. Bella laughed nervously and sat down. "Anyway, according to the review sheet, the test is going to be over Rome mostly."

"That's the part I have some trouble with," Bella admitted.

"It's really easy to remember once you study it enough," Edward said with a smile.

"Well, yeah," Bella muttered. "I'm just lucky Alice helps me with the notes or I'd be royally screwed."

"Yeah, probably," Edward agreed.

"Ouch."

"You said it not me," Edward shrugged. Bella pretended to be angry but failed when she couldn't help but giggle as Edward pretended to be hurt. "So have you thought about what college you're going to?"

"Not going to college," Bella said.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I don't want to stay in a vampire school and I won't be accepted in human colleges."

"Really? Why?" Edward asked.

"Because the transcript will be from a vampire school," Bella said as if it was obvious. "The colleges that are nearby are human only."

"It could be worse I suppose," Edward said with a shrug.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"It can always be worse," Edward reminded her.

"I suppose."

"Anyway, enough chit-chat, down to work."

Bella sighed and flipped open her notebook.

--

Alice was pacing around her room with her cell phone in hand. The night had been a nightmare and she was waiting for six thirty when Bella's alarm would go off and she would wake up for school.

"Oh screw it," Alice grumbled, dialing Bella's cell. It rang four times before a very sleepy Bella answered.

"Hello?" Bella mumbled.

"Bells, I'm really in need of a shoulder," Alice cried, "it was a disaster!"

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad," Bella said, yawning. "Couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"No! Bells the best friend job description clearly states midnight calls can and will happen!"

Bella grumbled something about fine print and Alice groaned. "Bellaaaaaaaaa!" Alice whined. "I'm in serious danger here!"

"Sweetheart they probably loved you."

"It's Jasper's family! They're all like Roselie only...worse."

"Alice, honey, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not! I know they hated me!"

"Alright, alright, alright, come over and we'll talk about it."

"Kay."

They hung up and within five minutes, Alice was in Bella's bedroom. Bella, however, was asleep again so Alice pushed her awake.

"Darn it was real," Bella groaned.

"Gee thanks," Alice grumbled. She sat on the edge of Bella's bed. "Bells, seriously, they hate me."

Bella sat up and turned her light on. "Listen, Alice, they hate everyone. But Jasper doesn't and that's all that matters."

"I'm not from the same social class he is," Alice reminded her.

"Sweetie, it isn't the dark ages anymore. That doesn't matter as much. Besides, Jasper doesn't even _like_ his family. He probably took you to meet his parents to announce to them that you're here to stay."

"I suppose," Alice sighed. "But what if it isn't? I mean things went really bad."

"How bad?"

"Not showing up to your own wedding bad."

"Oh that is bad," Bella agreed. "So what happened?"

"Well his parents had a big fancy dinner. You know like all those freakishly rare blood types that cost thousands of dollars."

"Nice," Bella said.

"Yeah, until the AB negative turned their fine silk table cloth AB positive!"

"You threw up on their table cloth!"

"And carpet!"

"Who has carpet in the dining room? Blood is so hard to get out!"

"I know, right?!"

"Anyway, go on," Bella said, wide awake and feeling deep sympathy for her friend.

"So we're all sitting in the living room talking and Mr. Hale starts talking about how he thinks the two societies should be completely separate and how humans should be sent to permanent farms and milked like cows."

"Sounds like he and I would get along," Bella grumbled.

"Well he asked me my opinion about it and before I could politely disagree, Roselie said that you were my best friend."

"Oh no," Bella moaned.

"Oh yes! That bitch turned her family on me like that!" Alice cried with a snap. "Mr. Hale then spent the next half hour telling me exactly why you shouldn't exist! Well then I got upset and Jasper could see that so he changed the subject but his father rounded on him and they ended up getting into a big fight and Jasper left with me in a fit of anger. He's staying with Edward Cullen for a while. They're good friends after all and it's probably safer."

"That is one bad night," Bella said with a sigh. "Well, it could have been worse."

"How?" Alice moaned.

"You could have been me," Bella said.

"...true."

Bella pulled Alice into a hug. "It's okay babe, it doesn't matter what they think. Jasper loves you and that's all that matters."

"You're right, and I know I'm being silly for caring so much about what people even _he_ doesn't like think about me but, still..."

Bella didn't know exactly what it was Alice was worried about but she gave her a hug all the same. Alice stayed after their talk and soon Bella was asleep. Alice sat with her, reading by moonlight, loving her ability to see fairly well in the dark. She looked at Bella as she slept. She must have been having a good dream about Edward because she sighed his name.

Alice laid back against the pillows she usually used and sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft music coming from Bella's radio and felt her body relax. Bella mumbled in her sleep and curled up against her, putting one arm around her stomach. Alice smiled and ruffled Bella's hair.

She took a deep breath and settled down. It happened again.

She saw Jasper laying on his bed. There were pictures of her around him and he held her jacket limply. His face was tightened in pain and sadness. He was crying dry tears silently. He raised the jacket to his lips and cried into it.

"Alice," he whispered, "I love you."

There was something in his other hand. Alice could barely see it. Whatever it was, Jasper put it in his mouth and swallowed. He started coughing and choking. He curled into a ball and shook violently. Then he stopped.

"Jasper!" Alice cried jerking awake.

"What? What's going on?" Bella cried, also jerking awake. "Alice?"

"Bella, Bella...Jasper...he...he was crying...he was holding my jacket...he swallowed something..."

"Alice, honey, it was a dream," Bella said gently, hugging her. "It was all just a bad dream."

"But I wasn't asleep! I wasn't! It was just like the daydreams I have at school."

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, dad, everything is fine. Alice is here."

"Oh," Charlie said, "hi Alice."

"Hi Charlie," Alice said back.

Bella still thought it was funny how cool Charlie was about things like this. But then again it had been happening for years. Alice would have some sort of problem and come in the middle of the night. Usually he wouldn't find out about it until the girls left for school.

"It's probably just a bad dream," Bella said, "I mean, you know Jasper isn't emotional."

"He said I love you."

"Sweetie, I love you to death, but that was _definitely_ a dream. Jasper isn't that affectionate."

"Thanks for reminding me," Alice sighed. "Listen, Bella...sometimes the dreams are about you."

"Me?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Alice said quietly, "you're always...struggling."

"Ouch."

"No, no, no. Remember the last time I stayed over and I woke up from the nightmare?" Alice asked. Bella nodded. "Someone was with you and you were scared."

Bella stiffened.

"You had a bloody lip and you were wearing pajamas. Then in a different one, you were holding a bar of some sort," Alice continued, missing Bella's subtle reaction, "I had one yesterday about Jasper being threatened...Bella these are just too real to be dreams."

"What else could it be?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged and sighed. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Oh come on Alice, you aren't crazy," Bella said putting her arm around her shoulders. "Do you need to borrow some clothes for school?"

"You know me too well," Alice sighed. Bella laughed and pulled out two shirts and two pairs of jeans. "This is where I left my shirt!" Alice said happily.

"Oh hey look at that," Bella said. "Not surprising. We change at each other's houses a lot."

"True," Alice said, pulling the shirt over her head.

--

"What kind of girl do you think I want you to marry, Jasper?" Mr. Hale asked sitting in his study.

"I haven't the faintest clue," Jasper said mildly, "but I have a good idea what kind of girl _I'd_ like to marry."

"Jasper I want you to leave that girl."

"Out of the question," Jasper said instantly.

"You're eighteen," Mr. Hale said grimly, "and so far you have been a disappointment."

"You don't seem as concerned with who Roselie wants to date," Jasper reminded him.

"Because Emmett McCarty is from a good family," Mr. Hale said. "Even if he wasn't, she isn't seeing him."

Jasper stood up. "What are you saying, father?"

"I am saying that I want you to breakup with that girl and settle with a girl of standing."

"I am not going to leave Alice," Jasper said angrily.

"Well you have a short time to change your mind because you've been promised to the daughter of Nathan Cartwright."

"...what?" Jasper said slowly.

"So, I think it would be in her best interest for you to leave her," Mr. Hale said coolly. "Besides, I don't want some human lover with my son."

"Bella is my friend too, you know," Jasper said angrily. "I won't do it! I won't hurt her like that!"

"You have no choice," Mr. Hale said.

"NO!"

"SHE ISN'T ONE OF US!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LEAVE!"

"Do you really want to test me?" Mr. Hale asked. A cold strong hand grasped his shoulder. Jasper looked away. He knew what would happen.

"It's set then, next month."

"Yes, father. Next month."

TBC

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so great.

Chapter 5,

Bella was required to attend dinner with the family every night that she stayed. Charlie seemed to be the only one besides Crimson who loved this idea, and that was only because she was a baby and she didn't know how to object.

Dinner was always a stuffy affair that reminded Bella of a victorian movie. Charlie sat at the head of the table and Carlotta sat on his right side and Bella on his left because she was the oldest. Scarlett sat next to her mother and Crimson giggled in her booster-seat next to Bella.

"Bella, honey what would you like?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not hungry," Bella said.

"Isabella you have to eat something," Charlie said firmly.

"Fine, I'll have mountain lion," Bella sighed.

"Why can't you be normal?" Scarlett asked.

"Why are you so short?" Bella asked back.

"Mom!"

"Bella be nice to Scarlett."

"She started it!" Bella cried.

"Girls please!" Charlie said loudly. Both girls were silenced. Bowls were put in front of each of them.

"I'm sick of O," Scarlett whined, tapping her spoon in her dinner.

"Well some vampires hardly get blood at all," Charlie said, "you should think about that before you complain."

"Why does Bewa eat a diffewent bwood?" Crimson asked.

"Because she's a freak."

"Scarlett!"

"Because I'd rather not drink human blood because my mom is human," Bella answered, ignoring her sister.

"Mama why can't you be human?"

Carlotta faltered as she took a sip. She put her spoon down lightly and dabbed her lips with the napkin. "Because, precious, mommy is special."

"So you think you're better than my mom?" Bella asked coolly.

"Yes," Carlotta said. Charlie put his face in his hands.

"Carlotta, Bella, please, don't do this."

"The only reason you're here is because your father has a big soft spot. If it were up to me you would be in the human world with that tramp."

"That's enough," Charlie growled.

"You know it's true, Charles," Carlotta said turning to him. "You said so yourself, you didn't want her."

Charlie's eyes widened and he looked at Bella. She looked at him. "You didn't want me?"

"Bella, it's not like that," Charlie said.

Carlotta looked smugger than Bella had ever seen. She looked at Bella with icy red eyes and a smirk on her lips. Scarlett had an identical smirk on her face and Crimson was singing softly and putting her fingers in her dinner.

"Not surprising," Bella said quietly. She stood up and left the room.

"Bella, wait, please," Charlie said following her.

"No," Bella snapped. "I'm going home!"

"You are home," Charlie said.

"No, Charlie, I'm in a house! Home is with mom! Don't follow me," Bella added, grabbing her keys and running out.

Charlie obeyed and didn't follow her. He went into his study and grabbed the phone. He dialed and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Renee, it's me."

"Oh, hi Charlie. What's up? OH! You'll never believe what happened to me!"

"Renee..."

"I met someone! Isn't that great?! I think he's a vampire though. I'm not entirely sure. I mean I should but but I'm not! I guess it's been so long since I saw one. You know Bella's little friend hardly comes by here. Well maybe that's because Bella's staying with you. Anyway, he's a ball player! I'm so happy Charlie! Can you believe it? Me? Dating again after all these years! Bella may have more siblings! Oh listen to me I'm getting ahead of myself. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's human because he took me out to dinner. Hehe! Charlie he's so adorable!"

The fact that Renee only took a few breaths in between all of that was still a shock after all these years.

"Renee, can you let me talk for a minute?" Charlie asked, irritated.

"Yes? What? Oh put Bella on! I need to tell her!"

"Renee, that's why I'm calling, it's about Bella."

Renee suddenly became icy. "What did you do?"

"Carlotta told her something out of context."

"What did she say?" Renee growled.

"She said that I never wanted Bella."

Click. Renee had hung up and Charlie moaned, dropping the phone and sinking into his chair.

--

Renee was waiting for Bella to come running through the door. She had fresh baked cookies and a box of tissues waiting. Bella came running in shortly after the cookies were done and took her place immediately in Renee's arms.

"Bella, honey, he's just a stupid man who doesn't know what not to say," Renee said.

"He didn't want me, mom! Nobody wants me!"

"Isabella Swan that isn't true and you know it," Renee said firmly. She cupped Bella's face gently and brushed her hair from her forehead. "Sweetheart, when I told Charlie I was pregnant, yes, he did freak out. We both did. I mean sweetheart, a vampire and a human aren't exactly a safe couple. But do you know the real reason he was so against having children with me?"

"He's an ass?"

"Well that may be, but no. It's because he knew your life would be hard and he knew that he couldn't protect you. Bella, your father wants you to be happy."

"Then why did he keep me in the vamp school?"

"Because he knew that you would be better off," Renee said. "It was a difficult decision for us to make, but we knew that you would be better off. Yes, if you were human you could blend a little easier, but what if you lost control? What if you were playing dodge ball and accidentally took someone out? Humans are fragile, Bella, and you have the strength of a vampire. Charlie also likes knowing that he is in running distance of your school."

Bella looked away and took a bite of a cookie, wincing at the heat.

"Listen to me sweetheart, your father loves you to death. Whether or not we wanted to be parents when you came along doesn't matter. Bella, your father and I love you more than anything else in the world. We were scared. We still are! Bella I worry that one day you aren't going to come home from school! Bella your father and I are thankful every day that you are with..."

She was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Renee stood up and opened it. "Charlie?"

Charlie walked in and, after looking at Renee a little longer than he should have, he looked at Bella.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry. Yes, when you were a fetus I didn't want to be a dad. I didn't want a child but the moment I felt your little foot through your mom's stomach, I knew that I was going to love you forever."

Bella didn't say anything. She shifted a little and Charlie came and sat beside her. He kissed her forehead gently. Renee sat on Bella's other side.

"We both love you so much," Charlie said. He looked over at Renee with soft eyes. Bella closed her eyes and leaned against her dad's shoulder. She felt Renee's soft lips on her temple and the sweet scent of her perfume lulled her into a calm again. Sadly, Bella thought about how this was how things were meant to be. Charlie and Renee sounded a lot better, in her weighted opinion, than Charlie and Carlotta.

Bella pulled away from them, announcing that she was tired and was going to bed.

"Are you going to stay here tonight sweet pea?" Charlie asked.

"Might as well," Bella shrugged, "I mean I'm already here and I'm too tired to drive back to your house."

"Alright, pumpkin," Charlie said. He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Bella went up to take a shower. Downstairs, Renee and Charlie sat on the sofa talking. Renee offered him a cup of coffee but he declined. They talked about Bella and what they suspected was going on in her life, then spent a few moments completely depressed about how they didn't know every detail of their daughter's life like they once did.

"Do you think we're doing a good job?" Charlie asked. "I know it isn't easy for her, going from place to place."

"I think I want to slap that little priss you married," Renee said hotly. "How dare she say that to Bella!"

"Carlotta is...is...I've got nothing."

"You can't even defend her! She's your wife and you can't defend her!" Renee laughed.

"I guess I don't have the desire to fight for her," Charlie said quietly.

"Do you even love her?" Renee asked.

"Love? Honey I don't even like her," Charlie laughed. "I didn't marry her by choice."

"But you have two children with her," Renee pointed out.

"And I only like one of them," Charlie said with a sad sigh. "My littlest one, Crimson, is the most adorable little angle since Bella. Oh, and she just adores Bella. She calls her Bewa."

"How cute," Renee said with a smile. "Charlie? If we had stayed together would we have had more children?"

"Who can say really," Charlie shrugged, "but judging by the fact I could never keep my hands off of you, I'm sure you would have ended up pregnant again."

"We were pretty active," Renee sighed with a smile. "You used to be so convinced that Bella was out to torture you because she kept crying when we would get in the mood."

"I'm still convinced she's out to torture me!" Charlie cried. "She and Alice are always talking together about things I don't understand and..."

"She's a teenager, Charlie," Renee laughed, "she can't talk to you about boys and other things like that so she talks with Alice. They're like sisters."

"I just wish she was still a little girl, you know, bouncing on my knee and giggling over the smallest things."

Renee smiled and nodded. "She used to let me braid her hair."

"I remember that," Charlie sighed. "I also remember you tried to blow dry her hair because we were running late and you used a blow drier and a fan."

"I thought she was going to kill me!" Renee cried. "When her hair got sucked into both! That was a nightmare!"

"You were always such a quirky mother," Charlie said smiling softly. "She adores you."

Renee caught his gaze and looked away quickly, a small flush in her cheeks. Charlie reached over and brushed her reddened cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "Charlie..."

Charlie didn't say anything. He just kissed her. Renee lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her into his lap.

Upstairs, Bella heard them and grinned.

--

"Dude, we need to talk," Jasper said, grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him aside.

"What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Well first, can you stop staring at my sister for two minutes?"

"One and a half," Emmett said, his eyes still on the lovely Roselie Hale.

"Emmett, this is serious. I'm breaking up with Alice."

That got Emmett's attention instantly. He looked down at him with wide shocked eyes. "Dude...what?"

"My dad arranged a marriage with some other girl. I have to break up with Alice."

"Tell your dad to go screw himself and marry Alice," Emmett said with a shrug. "Problem solved."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Jasper growled sarcastically.

"Okay, calm down, no need to be Mr. Snippy."

"Did you not hear me?! I have to break up with the one girl I have ever cared about! What do I do?"

Emmett sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Jasper, I can't help you. I've only known her for a few months but Alice is already like a little hyperactive sister to me."

"Do I tell her the truth? Or do I just make her hate me? Either way it's going to hurt and either way..."

"But with option A, you can have passionate this is our last night together sex."

"But with option B I can make a cleaner break."

Emmett patted him on the back. "Listen, Jasper, this is going to suck no matter what you do. I recommend making a clean break. You are about to break her heart. You have to make her hate you because if she knows you still love her then she'll keep wanting you."

Jasper nodded.

"Why don't you just take Alice instead of whoever the other girl is? Why do you have to break up?"

"Because if I don't my father will and I guarantee my father will leave her a little less alive than I would like," Jasper said angrily. "And before you ask, yes, I can and will do that. Status is everything to my family and my father thinks that something will happen to that if I'm with Alice."

"That sucks," Emmett sighed. "Walk with me, I have to go to my locker."

Jasper grumbled something but followed anyway. "This is the worst thing I've ever had to do. I love Alice. I love her!"

"I'm sure she would love to hear that," Emmett said, shrinking a little under Jasper's dark glare. "So is your psychotic father applying the same rules to Roselie?"

"Don't worry, you're family isn't the greatest but socially you're better off that Alice's. But no doubt he'll try the same thing."

"Really? Or do you just not want me to date your sister?"

"Honestly? Right now I want every couple to be as miserable as I am," Jasper said bluntly. "No, Emmett, I don't want you to date my sister because I want her to be miserable too."

"Geez, okay, fine I'll ask her out later."

"Thank you."

"So what are you going to do until you smash her heart into a million tiny pieces that may never find their way together again?" Emmett asked.

"It's a wonder I ask you for help," Jasper growled. "I don't know, avoid her."

"Who are you avoiding?" Alice asked behind him.

"Roselie," Jasper said casually, "we're fighting."

"Sorry to hear that," Alice sighed. Jasper took his eyes off of her and noticed Bella who was looking quite dreamy.

"What's up with her?"

"Her parents made out last night and her father said he hated her stepmother," Alice said.

"To her face," Bella said with a smile. "It was priceless."

"What brought that on?" Emmett asked.

"Carlotta told me that I wasn't wanted. It's a long story that involved a lot of tears and homemade cookies."

The bell rang and they all groaned. Time for class again. Alice, Bella and Jasper went to their history class and took their seat.

"Roselie do you smell something foul?" Victoria asked. Roselie looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Something smells like human."

Bella was about to say something but Roselie got there first, "Victoria, grow up."

Bella was stunned and Victoria was speechless. Roselie went back to her book and turned the page with one long manicured finger. Victoria looked about ready to retaliate when Edward came in.

"Okay, settle down students. Mr. Grunge is away at a conference and I'll be filling in."

Bella's heart and stomach did backflips.

"Mr. Grunge has requested that the tests be pushed back until he returns, so you guys get a lucky break."

There was a small cheer from the class.

"So today I think I'll test your knowledge in a different way, we're going to have a discussion."

Groans. Edward found that he liked them to a certain extent.

"For the first discussion I ask you to take a look at the class system in history. Quite simply, if you agree with the class system, I'd like to you stand on one side of the room and if you don't, stand on the other."

The class stood up and shuffled about. Alice and Bella immediately went to the side against class systems, along with Jasper. Victoria sauntered over to the pro-class side, and Roselie looked at both sides.

"Miss Hale," Edward said.

Roselie acknowledged him and made a choice. She went over to the anti-class side and stood next to her brother. Jasper felt her slender hand grasp his own briefly. So she knew. He looked over at her and she mouthed sorry.

As much as he didn't get along with Roselie, Jasper loved her. He knew that there was more to her than people saw, but he also knew that he was the only person who knew that.

"Feel free to chance sides at any time," Edward said, standing at the end of the rows. "Now, why do you agree with the class system, Victoria?"

"Well," Victoria said haughtily, "I think that there is no need to change a system that has no flaws."

"I see, any comments?"

"But the system _is_ flawed," Alice said.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"On the basis of money and lineage, people are given special treatment," Alice said. "My father has worked hard all his life but he'll never be more than a lumberyard worker. He's as good as any noble and yet he's treated like he's something less."

"Because he is!" Victoria said loudly.

"What gives anyone the right to decide who is better?" Bella asked. "My mother is the sweetest woman in the world and yet she will never be accepted into this world simply because of her race."

"Your mother is human! We vampires feed on them," Victoria pointed out. "They're like animals."

"That's enough..."

"My mother isn't like an animal!" Bella said angrily.

"Your right, she isn't," Victoria sneered, "she's worse because at least she's aware of it."

It took both Alice and Jasper to keep Bella from attacking Victoria. The redhead laughed. "Put a leash on your pet, Brandon."

Alice pushed away from Bella and made a lunge towards Victoria but she was stopped by Edward's strong arms.

"Maybe if you paid attention every once in a while you'd notice that nobody is behind you!" Alice yelled. "Nobody follows you anymore!"

It was true. The entire side had jointed the other and the whole class looked at Victoria. Jasper was still holding Bella even though she had calmed a little. Victoria's eyes narrowed and she jumped forward, knocking both Edward and Alice to the ground.

Edward had a faint idea, as he tried to pull the girls apart with the help of Jasper and Bella, that Grunge had planned this.

"Get off of me halfblood!"

"Don't call me that!" Bella growled.

"ENOUGH!" Edward bellowed. Victoria and Alice stopped squirming against the strong arms holding them and looked at Edward. "Enough of this. You are young adults, so start acting like it!"

Alice and Victoria were escorted to the office and the class settled down. Edward gave them a reading to do for the rest of the class and when it was over, he pulled Bella aside.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said hotly, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "I don't need you to babysit me."

"I realize that," Edward said, "I just...she said some horrible things and I wanted to make sure that you were fine."

Bella sighed and softened. "Yes, I am. I'm just tired of hearing it."

"I understand," Edward said. "I wish I could say something to make it easier."

"Don't worry about me," Bella said with a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Edward doubted that. She seemed like the girl that attracted trouble without meaning it. "I just want you to know that you have people who care about and are willing to help."

Like you? Bella wondered. He looked at her with his concerned dark eyes and looked like a god. Edward Cullen was absolutely perfect and absolutely out of her league. She smiled warmly at him and then left for her next class.

"Thank you, for your help Mr. Cullen."

--

Bella was thrown back against the cinderblock wall and she was effectively winded. She looked at Royce and his two bodyguards, Tyler and Eric. Both of them were big and both were on the football team.

"Play time," Royce said with a grin. "I think I'll give my guys a break and pass you around after I'm done."

"How generous," Bella gasped, tasting blood in her mouth.

Royce held out his hand and Tyler put a knife into his hand. Royce knelt down and grabbed Bella's wrists. "I heard a rumor," Royce said, pushing the tip into Bella's hand, "that if you suck all the blood from a half human girl she'll stay alive."

Bella whimpered as he cut her. "Are you going to try it?" Eric asked.

Royce looked at Bella with black eyes with a ring of ruby. They sparkled with lust for her blood and something else. "I think that would be fun," Royce said quietly. He pushed the knife deeper and drew quite a bit of blood.

Bella had vivid flashbacks of James when Royce licked her blood. She kicked him in the stomach and with a growl he hit her. He grinned. "I love fiery girls."

"You're a sick pig," Bella growled. "You couldn't get a girl without force!"

Royce didn't like that. He slapped her hard with the back of his hand and kicked her in the side. He tore the bottom of her shirt and sat on her back. He grabbed her hair and balled it in his fist. With a jerk of his head he summoned one of the boys. Tyler knelt down and held Bella's head in his iron hands.

"Just to keep you quiet," Royce growled. He twisted the cloth and pulled it over her mouth. "A sweet thing like you should be seen, enjoyed and tortured but never heard."

"Do you want us to tie her hands?" Tyler asked.

"No," Royce smirked. He grabbed Bella's arm and twisted it back. "Aw, your blood has gone cold."

"She's scared," Eric laughed.

"How cute," Royce teased. He licked her hand clean and grabbed her shoulders. He flipped her around and grinned. Bella hit him with her good hand and cut him. "You can't hurt me. I don't bleed like you."

--

"Roselie," Emmett said, jogging up to her. Roselie turned from her locker and watched him approach. "Hey."

"Hello," Roselie said, turning her head just perfectly so her golden hair spilled over her shoulder. Emmett was at a loss for words. She was truly lovely.

"Listen, I've been thinking about you lately."

A small smile spread Roselie's perfect lips. "Oh? Pleasant thoughts?"

"Lets just say they involve you, me and the stars."

"That was the corniest line ever, Emmett, and you'll have to try harder," Roselie teased, turning away from him.

Emmett slid one arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek against hers. "How about we discuss my inability to come up with a good line over dinner."

Roselie smiled and turned her head slightly. "I suppose I could, but under one condition."

Emmett pulled away. "Anything."

"You make it a night to remember," Roselie said with a soft smile, "and no means no."

"What every you wish my dear," Emmett said, kissing Roselie's hand. Roselie laced her fingers through his and they walked down the hall. Emmett told her a joke and she laughed. She drew closer to him and smiled.

It was really happening. Emmett McCarty was becoming her boyfriend. She couldn't be happier. Her happiness faded when she heard an all to familiar laughter followed by an all too familiar taunt.

--

"By all means pet, keep fighting me," Royce laughed. "I love it when girls struggle."

"Look at her! She's petrified!" Tyler laughed. "I'll bet her body is hot and tight."

"Well we're going to find out," Royce laughed.

"Or you're going to regret being born."

Bella looked over and saw Emmett standing with Roselie. His bulging muscles looked even bigger when he was angry. Royce looked at him too. He looked nervous, but his face split into a smile when he saw Roselie.

"Hey Rosie, how have you been? I can have you next."

"Get off of her," Roselie growled.

Emmett flew at Royce and grabbed him firmly by the neck. He slammed him into the cinderblock wall. "We're going to go have some fun," Emmett promised.

"Emmett, no!" Roselie cried as she realized what her new boyfriend was about to do. "He isn't worth it."

"I suppose you're right," Emmett sighed. He hit Royce again for good measure.

Roselie pulled the cloth from Bella's mouth and she coughed. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," Bella coughed.

"C'mon," Roselie said, pulling Bella onto her back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bella asked.

"I'm a bitch, I'm not a monster," Roselie said glaring at Royce.

"You're lucky the ladies are here," Emmett said, accidently banging Royce's head on the ceiling as he walked up the stairs. "You could have been seriously hurt." He banged Royce into the door frame.

"Emmett, I'd rather you didn't get expelled for fighting," Roselie said.

"Aw he's fine," Emmett said. He was still holding Royce by the throat.

"Don't be so bitter Rosie," Royce said.

"Don't talk to me," Roselie growled.

"You fought harder than she did."

Roselie turned quickly and her fist connected with Royce's face so hard he flew out of Emmett's hand and skidded across the hallway. "Do you want me to kill you? Or would you rather I hand you over to that big hunk of muscle that _wants_ to tear you limb from limb?"

"You crazy bitch!"

"I am out of my damn mind," Roselie growled, "and it's just my desire to finish the school year and to see my boyfriend do the same that keeps me from letting him rip you into little tiny shreds. So for once in your life, Royce King, shut the hell up."

Roselie turned and continued her path towards the office with Bella on her back.

"That had to be the coolest thing I have ever seen," Bella said finally.

"What's going on out here?"

"Edward!" Emmett said brightly.

Edward was silent as he took in the scene before him. Bella was bruised and on the back of her enemy and kind sweet Emmett was holding Royce King by the neck. His eyes once again flew back to Bella who was pale and battered. "What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Emmett asked Royce.

"Bitch attacked me!" Royce cried pointing at Roselie.

Edward could see everything in the three racing minds before him. He felt the muscles in his jaw tighten and his fists clench. He was sure, from the collective thoughts of Roselie and Emmett, that if he ripped Royce's head off nobody could care.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked stiffly.

"Fine," Bella said airily. "Tired."

"Let's talk a trip to the office," Edward said darkly. "Emmett, put him down."

"Kay," Emmett dropped Royce like he was bag of rocks. Edward hoisted him up and steered him towards the office.

"How did you know where to find me?" Bella asked weakly.

"Royce likes to brag when he's...anyway I heard him."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

"Your welcome," Roselie said softly.

--

Edward carried Bella into the hospital. "We called your father," he said gently, "he's stuck in a meeting but I promised that you're in good hands. He knows my dad and knows that he's a good doctor."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward," Bella said. "I know it's probably not how you wanted to spend your night."

"It's my pleasure," Edward said. Bella gave him a strange look. "I mean it's not my pleasure...I don't want to be here...I mean to say it's no trouble, I'm glad I can help."

"Why does this kind of stuff keep happening?" Bella asked with a sigh. "I just want to be normal!"

"Being normal is overrated," Edward sighed.

"You're normal!" Bella pointed out.

"I'm hardly normal," Edward said. "I hear voices in my head and you think I'm normal?"

"Voices?" Bella asked.

"Oh...I forgot I didn't tell you about that," Edward muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Tell me now," Bella said.

Edward sighed and bumping up against the door and pushing it open with his back.

"I can read minds...sort of."

"Creepy," Bella said. "Can you read mine?"

"Annoyingly no," Edward sighed. "I can control it better now than I could."

"So can you answer a question for me?" Bella asked.

"Certainly," Edward said, sitting her down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Does Victoria spend a long time thinking up insults to throw at me?"

"Yep," Edward said with a smile. "You should hear her rejected insults. They're...interesting."

Bella shook her head and sighed.

"Reading that boys mind told me that she paid him to do this to you," Edward said quietly. "I wish I could have done something."

"You're here right?" Bella asked. "I mean you're helping me a lot."

"Bella you know what I mean," Edward said, his deep eyes bore into hers. "I care about you and I know that some people don't like you. But I'm afraid that they...Bella I don't want to see you get hurt."

Bella stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Edward my hand really hurts, can you get the doctor now?"

"He'll be out in a moment," Edward said, slightly embarrassed.

Carlisle came out almost directly after Edward spoke. He walked up to Bella with a smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you today?"

"She has a severe hand injury and bruising," Edward said.

"Alright, well I'm going to take you back and take a look at it," Carlisle said warmly. Edward took Bella's good hand and led her back into the hospital to one of the rooms. Carlisle sat her down and took her hand in his gentle fingers. "You're going to need stitches," Carlisle said. "Dare I ask?"

"Knife," Bella said quietly.

"I figured as much. It's an uneven cut. I'm afraid this will most likely scar."

"Figures," Bella sighed. Carlisle chuckled and Edward gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Bella blushed when she realized that he was still holding it.

The reality was starting to set in. Victoria had gone so far as to pay Royce King and his groupies to do whatever they pleased with her. Would he have killed her? He certainly wanted to. He was just like James. He was as sick and as twisted.

"Bella? Are you alright? Do you need me to numb the area more?"

Bella hadn't realized that Carlisle had given her a shot to numb the skin on her palm. Nor had she realized that he had started disinfecting the wound, or that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Edward sat beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"No, Dr. Cullen, it isn't the pain."

"She's been through a lot today," Edward explained. Carlisle nodded.

_Take care of her, Edward._ Carlisle ordered mentally. Edward nodded once.

"I didn't do anything to them," Bella sobbed, "why does she keep wanting to hurt me?"

"I can't help but feel like this was my fault. I caused the whole thing in class today and..."

"I think she was planning this before that," Bella said.

"Then I should have heard her thinking about it. I must have but I wasn't paying attention. I need to stop tuning the voices out."

"You'll go crazy if you don't, Edward," Carlisle said calmly. He finished stitching her hand and put a bandage over it. "Now I'll see you back in a week to get these off and keep them out of water unless you want a nasty infection."

Bella nodded and Carlisle patted her shoulder. "Edward, I would like it if you drove her home. I don't want to take any chances. Bella, I'm giving you a prescription for a mild sedative to help you sleep. I'll give you a dose now as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"It's my pleasure," Carlisle said warmly. "Drive safe, Edward."

"Yes, dad," Edward groaned. Carlisle disappeared to get the shot of medication for Bella.

"So he's your dad huh?"

"Yep," Edward said with a small smile. "He's great. Really warm and kind. The perfect temperament for a doctor. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor myself. I chose to follow after my mother. She was a teacher. Did I tell you that already?"

"I think so," Bella said.

"My mom was amazing."

"Was?"

"She died when I was young," Edward said. "Then my dad remarried and, well, Esme is one of the sweetest women you'll ever meet. Esme was friends with my mom."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom," Bella said quietly, "I mean sometimes it feels like she is the only one I have. I know I have my dad and Alice and others, but my mom is the only one I know who can help me feel...human."

"What's it like?" Edward asked. "Being part human."

"I don't know for sure," Bella said, "I mean I haven't lived any other way. But the best way to describe it is feeling constantly torn. On the one hand I have vampiric abilities and instincts. When I was younger I wanted to drink human blood because it was natural. But I have my humanity that keeps me from doing what is natural because I know that I am basically feeding on half of myself. So I drink the blood of animals. I think it's a great system really. I mean humans slaughter animals regularly for food so why not use the blood too?"

"Because it tastes funny," Edward said.

"I know it does," Bella admitted. "It was hard to make the switch. It's also much more expensive but for me it's worth it. My stepmother thinks that it is a waste of money but my dad understands that it helps keep me sane. It sounds weird I know."

"Not really," Edward said. "Actually it makes perfect sense."

"I definitely think that I have the best of both sides though," Bella said with a small smile, "I mean I have the speed, stamina and durability of a vampire, and I can eat human food and I don't always have vampire eyes. But sometimes I just wish I could be one or the other."

"I understand that," Edward said, "I always used to wish I was something different."

"I suppose everybody does at some point," Bella said with a shrug.

Carlisle chose then to walk in. "Okay Bella, hold still," he stuck her with the needle and injected the sedative. "Now this will take about a half hour to go into full effect. Don't drive or operate machinery while on this medication. Make sure you drink lots of fluids and if you can, drink some AB blood to help replenish what you lost."

"Thank you again, Dr. Cullen."

Edward led Bella out to his car and helped her sit. Bella buckled up and sighed. She was starting to feel heavy. Edward got into the car and started it. He drove in silence towards the Swan Mansion. Bella started to cry again. Softly, but Edward heard her. He reached over and patted her arm. It was all sinking in. Victoria hated her so much she was going to such lengths to destroy her.

"Don't think about it," Edward said, "she's a horrible person that doesn't deserve your energy."

"She paid Royce to rape me! She paid him to do whatever he wanted to me! How am I supposed to react?"

Edward was gripping the wheel tightly. There was nothing he could do to save her. His jaw was tight and his eyes were dark.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

Edward hit the breaks hard. He pulled over and threw his belt off. Before Bella had a moment to begin to panic, Edward pulled her into his arms. Bella didn't know what to make of the situation. Edward was embracing her. He was holding her and his hands weren't working to keep her still.

"Bella you have no idea how hard it is for me to see you hurt and unable to do anything to help you," Edward said quietly. "Bella I care about you more than you know."

"Edward just my being invites trouble."

Bella wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt so safe right then, in his strong arms. James could be right behind her and she would be safe. Edward wanted to protect her.

"Damn," Edward swore quietly.

"What?"

"I'm falling for you, Bella, and that isn't good."

"I can't imagine it is," Bella sighed. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He was so beautiful. His bronze hair was messy but so perfect and his dark eyes were intense. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Bella," he whispered. He leaned in gently and brushed his lips against hers. Bella felt her heart begin to race and her cheeks turned various shades of pink. Edward pulled back after the soft kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Promise me that you'll always call for me when you need help."

Bella looked at him with soft eyes. "I promise."

TBC

Fwee. I love Edward and Bella! yays!


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers!

So the song I have playing in my head for this story is the song Bed of Roses by Hinder. Such a beautiful song and it reminds me of Jasper so much. I get all emotional when I hear that song.

Chapter 6,

Mild sedatives my butt, Bella thought as she fell into bed like a stone. Charlie was picking up her prescription so she was on her own. Emmett called her to check up on her and she mumbled that she was fine, but just very tired.

Bella was fine with just laying there, thinking about Edward. The memory of his soft kiss was enough to bring a blush to her cheeks.

"You're so sweet when you blush."

Bella's eyes snapped open. She saw James sitting in her window. "Don't scream little angel or you'll be sorry."

"When my father gets home..."

"Charlie won't be home for hours," James said with a grin, "and even if he was home, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your frail human mother."

"You don't..."

"435 Cherry Road," James said, "a lovely blue house with white shutters and a peeling white porch. You're room is upstairs on the corner and you have lace curtains. When you sleep, you murmur."

Bella swallowed hard. Her body felt like lead but she still moved away from him. James leapt lightly onto her bed and crawled towards him.

"You whisper Edward over and over again," James said snuggling against her. His hips rubbed against hers and Bella shivered. "Do you wish Edward was here with you now? Hm? Rubbing his body against yours."

"P-please go."

"Ooh, Edward, I love you Edward," James taunted. "Cute little half blood."

Bella whimpered as James locked her into his arms and covered them both with the sheets. He kissed her forehead softly. "Go to sleep Bella."

Bella silently cried and pushed against his chest. "No, no, no, hold still pet."

"What do you want?"

"I want to break you," James purred in her ear, "I want to watch as every day you break more and more until you beg me to end it."

"Y-you won't break me," Bella said.

"Yes I will," James whispered, kissing her ear. "You're already starting to crumble."

James threaded his fingers in her hair and molded his lips to hers. He pushed his tongue in her mouth. Bella gagged. His breath tasted smokey and disgusting. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Go to sleep, Bella."

Soon Bella didn't have a choice, the sedatives knocked her out.

--

"Dad I am up the creek without a paddle!" Edward said, walking into the house.

"Good thing I taught you how to swim," Carlisle said, not looking up from the newspaper. "Don't you have to be to work? It's almost seven."

"I called in," Edward said, "I need to sort some things out."

"Edward remember my policy on calling in sick."

"Dad I kissed Bella," Edward said. Carlisle's lips split into a cat like grin. "Don't do that! Dad this isn't good!"

"Tell me about it Mr. Robinson," Carlisle said with a small laugh.

"Oh very funny," Edward sighed, falling into the sofa. He massaged the bridge of his nose. "What am I supposed to do, dad? I mean she's seventeen and she's a student! My student!"

"Only for a few more months," Carlisle reminded him, "Edward in January you'll be a college graduate and she'll be eighteen."

"Dad! Please tell me that I'm making a huge mistake and I need to stop seeing her!"

"What am I supposed to say, Edward? I mean how deeply do you care about her?"

"Ever since I met her there's been...something," Edward said. "I can hear what they think about her, dad. Every time I hear one negative thought about her I just want to...when I saw her battered on Roselie's back and that bastard being dragged by his neck...dad I wanted to tear him apart! I'm sure that if I still slept I would have dreams about her! When she smiles, oh dad, when she smiles it's like the sunshine."

"Edward, you're in love. You are head over heels and you have to decide if she's worth it. You're putting a lot on the line here. If you get caught, well you know what can happen."

"I know," Edward groaned. "I can lose everything and like now, for instance, I think that it isn't worth it. But when I'm with her...when I see her smile and hear her voice..."

"When I met Elizabeth I was the same way," Carlisle said with a smile. "Edward I was stupid when it came to her. I babbled left and right and I was constantly tripping over myself. She thought it was charming and sweet, and for some reason she agreed to marry me. When I met Esme it was the same thing. You remember that right?"

"You were pretty stupid," Edward said with a smile. "Like when I walked in on you two making out and you babbled that you were giving her an exam."

"How far have you gone?"

"I kissed her. In the car after we left the hospital. She was crying, let me start off by saying that, she was crying and she looked so...anyway I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. She felt so right. She fit perfectly. And then I kissed her."

"But you don't move fast or anything," Carlisle said sarcastically.

"And how was the sex on your first date with Esme?" Edward asked. Carlisle coughed.

"It was fine," he muttered.

Just then Esme walked in carrying a laundry basket. "Oh, Edward, I didn't know you would be here."

"Esme I need help! I'm in love with a girl that I shouldn't be!"

"Oh so my advice isn't good enough?"

"Esme, I'm in love with Bella Swan!" Edward cried.

"How cute!"

"No, Esme, not cute! She's a student!"

"That's not good," Esme sighed. She put her arm around Edward's shoulders and sat him down on the sofa. "Edward, sweetheart, love is complicated. We can't tell you what you should do. You're an adult now. Now, there is a lot riding on this decision. You can either have the woman you love, and risk your career, or you can choose your career and get over her. I can't make the choice for you, Edward. Sleep on it. You don't have to rush anything."

Esme brushed Edward's hair from his eyes and smiled warmly. She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Thanks Esme," Edward said into her shoulder.

--

Jasper hated his father with a passion. He was walking down the dimly lit hallway when he heard his sister talking on the phone.

"Em, please, don't bring it up with her. She's fine. No, Bella is going to be fine but the last thing she'll want to talk about is him."

Jasper knocked on the door.

"I'll call you back. Bye. Come in."

Jasper opened the door to his sister's magnificent room. She was sitting on a queen sized bed with golden sheets. Jasper was surprised how normal she looked when she was at home. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, still damp from her shower, and she was wearing a tank-top with cotton pants. Her arms were wrapped around a pale pink pillow and her phone was at her feet.

"What do you want?"

"No point in beating around the bush, I heard you mentioned Bella. What did you do?"

"Calm down Jasper I didn't hurt her," Roselie said, looking at her nails.

"Then who did?" Jasper demanded.

Roselie didn't say anything. Jasper shut the door and locked it. "I am well versed in methods of torture."

"Stealing my doll won't work anymore, Jazzy."

"Don't call me Jazzy!"

"Jazzy! Jazzy! Jazzy!" Roselie said loudly.

"Rose Bud! Rose Bud! Rose Bud!" Jasper said back.

"How mature," Roselie sniffed.

"Tell me who hurt Bella!" Jasper said angrily.

"Why should I?" Roselie asked.

"Because Bella is a dear friend of mine and I want to who hurt her. I'll ask Emmett if I have to."

"Fine, ask Emmett, see if I care!" Roselie snapped. Jasper whipped out his cell phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Emmett, who is Rosie talking about?" Jasper asked, looking annoyed at Roselie. His face fell and his expression softened when Emmett answered. "Oh, thanks."

"Happy?" Roselie asked quietly. Jasper walked across the room and sat on her bed.

"Rose..."

"This isn't about me," Roselie said. She looked deeply upset and Jasper was sure that if she had any, tears would be rolling down her cheeks.

"It's been three years."

"You honestly think that matters?" Roselie asked. "Jasper, Royce raped me in the basement of the school, and then he dumped me."

"And you set fire to his car and then had him kicked off of every team and event he was in."

"But that doesn't bring my virginity back, Jasper," Roselie snapped. "It still hurts like hell and it wasn't out of hate."

"Father arranged my marriage," Jasper said quietly. Roselie looked up at him with sad eyes. "I've never been in love before Alice and now I have to break her heart and marry some stranger."

"Jaz," Roselie said giving his hand a squeeze, "I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

Jasper sighed. "I'm going to make her believe that I don't love her."

"You're not that great of an actor," Roselie said.

"Shut up," Jasper moaned falling back against the blanket.

"Listen," Roselie said, laying her head on his stomach. "What you have to do is make her hate you. If she believes, even just a little bit, that you still care about her she'll keep trying to get you back. Tell her something that you know would hurt her so badly she'll want to set fire to your car."

"But I like my car," Jasper said.

"Okay fine, don't convince her. Be a smart ass."

Jasper sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It really wasn't fair. The status his family so craved had brought nothing but pain for him and his sister.

"I'm scared that he might make me do the same thing he's making you do," Roselie said.

Jasper brushed his hand against her soft hair. "Don't worry Rosie, he actually _likes_ you."

Roselie laughed softly. "Thanks bro."

--

Bella practically wobbled into school. She met with Alice before their first class.

"What's up?" Alice asked as she saw the state of her friend.

"Had a rough night," Bella mumbled. "Hey, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," Alice said.

"Bella! You're here!"

"Hey Emmett," both girls greeted him with a smile. Emmett turned to Bella.

"You're okay right? I mean you're here and all."

"I didn't want to stay home," Bella said, "at least here I'm distracted."

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"My horrible nightmare," Bella sighed. She looked over as Roselie walked by. She smiled at Emmett and when she and Bella made eye-contact she gave a nod.

"Where's her little leader?" Alice asked Emmett.

"Victoria is facing suspension," Emmett said proudly, "and Royce has been completely expelled."

"As great as that is, can someone clue me in?" Alice asked.

"Victoria paid...well...Royce..."

"That bitch paid the prick to rape Bella."

Alice looked livid and began swearing a storm. Emmett was hardly stopping her and Bella was zoned out. Every time someone mentioned it she felt sick to her stomach and she felt a tickle in the back of her throat. This time it wasn't just a feeling.

Bella pushed away from Alice and Emmett and tore into the girls bathroom. She practically fell upon the toilet and threw up everything she had eaten in the past twelve hours. When she was done, she stood weakly and left the stall. Alice was waiting with a paper towel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked. She didn't sound hurt. She sounded angry, but not at Bella.

"Listen, Alice I was tied up all night. First I was in the hospital getting stitches and Dr. Cullen gave me some sedatives."

"Dr. Cullen, mmm yummy," Alice sighed. "Any relation to...?"

"Father," Bella said.

"But besides that are you..."

"Alice, hon, I don't want to talk about it," Bella said. "I'll talk to you about it when I'm ready."

"I understand," Alice said quietly. "Listen, Bella, you know I'm here for you."

"Always," Bella said with a smile.

Alice smiled back but she knew there was more on Bella's mind. The girl went through their classes in silence. When history came along Mr. Grunge was sour as usual. Bella took her seat next to Roselie and pulled out her notebook.

"Are you okay?" Roselie asked quietly. "Physically?"

"Yes," Bella answered just as quietly, "emotionally not so much."

"It's hard to deal with, but it'll get better. Forget about him."

"I wish he'd die," Bella said, balling her fists.

"So do I."

Bella smiled slightly.

"What?"

"It's just this is the first time we've had a civil conversation."

"Emmett wants me to get to know you as a person," Roselie said stiffly.

Bella didn't say anything further. Even if she wanted to she couldn't, Mr. Grunge had taken the front of the room and was looking directly at her as if she was the cause of all his problems. He passed out the tests silently and Bella looked at the paper in front of her. She took a deep breath and thought about Edward's teaching.

The problem was that she had spent all her time drooling over him.

_Just calm down and relax._

After taking a few more deep breaths, Bella put her hand to the paper and began to write.

--

"I failed!" Alice cried, falling against Bella. "Bells I failed miserably!"

"He hates me so I failed too," Bella said.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked.

"Because my life has gone to crap and there is nothing I can do about it. I figured I'd try some of that optimism I've heard so much about...Alice?"

By the end Alice wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were unfocused and she was completely zoned out. Bella shook her slightly.

"What?"

"You completely started tuning me out," Bella said.

"Bells I had another one," Alice said quietly.

"A daydream?"

"They're scaring me! Bella I saw Jasper breaking up with me!"

"Now that is definitely a dream," Bella said, "he's crazy about you. You said so yourself!"

"Maybe," Alice mumbled. They walked into the cafeteria and saw Emmett sitting with Roselie. They were holding hands and whispering to each other. "Listen, Bella, I had a dream about Victoria paying three guys and laughing."

Bella stiffened. "Was..."

"One of them was Royce. I didn't figure it out until a few moments ago."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you have abilities?" Bella asked, walking into the cafeteria with her.

"It's not possible," Alice said, "I'm not from a high class. I'm average."

"I don't think that really matters," Bella said as Alice grabbed a bottle of O positive. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm having a fat day leave me alone!" Alice cried defensively. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"When did Emmett and Roselie hook up?" Alice asked.

"Yesterday I think," Bella answered, "right before saving my butt."

"I should have seen that! I mean I see the most random things!"

"I thought you wanted to talk about something else," Bella reminded her with a small smile.

"Oh shut up," Alice groaned. She sat down across from the new couple. "Hey love birds."

"Greetings," Emmett said with a large grin on his face, "and how are you lovely ladies?"

"Having freaky daydreams and failing tests," Alice said casually. "The usual."

"And you?" Emmett asked.

"Noting to report," Bella said with a shrug. She pulled a bottle of blood out of her backpack.

"What's on the menu today?" Emmett asked.

"Dad spoiled me with polar bear," Bella said.

"Big spender," Emmett teased. "A first class meal!"

"As always," Bella laughed. "I see you have your usual O positive."

"I'm a growing boy I have needs!"

"Would it kill you to drink healthy?" Roselie asked.

"It might, let's not risk it."

"You'll have your hands full with this one," Bella said to Roselie.

Roselie responded by smiling at Emmett and wiping off a speck of blood from his chin. "Perfect."

Emmett leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I could say the same."

"Get a room you two," Alice teased.

"You got it," Emmett said, pulling Roselie onto his back and running off with a trail of giggles from the girl on his back.

"So you and Roselie are friends now?" Alice asked. Bella knew she didn't mean it, but she sounded slightly jealous. After all, Roselie had known about everything before she did.

"It's complicated," Bella said. "We're not friends exactly, but we're being civil. She knows about what...what it's like."

"Bells..."

"Alice, please don't get upset."

"I'm not upset! Who said I was upset? I'm not upset!"

"You said the word upset three times and your voice is getting higher by the second," Bella pointed out.

"Bells I just know that you're hiding something."

"I'll tell you later," Bella promised. Alice gave her a serious look and then sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise. We'll have much needed girl talk tonight."

That made Alice happy. Girl talk was one of her favorite things to do. Of course she was going to give Bella a makeover, but she would reveal that later.

--

"Swan. After class."

Bella groaned and her classmates snickered. She finished her laps and went to James as her peers wet off to change.

"Push ups, now."

"How many?" Bella asked. James grabbed her shoulder and threw her down.

"Until I say stop."

Bella started her push ups and James bent down beside her. "You aren't going home tonight. Tell me why."

"Alice asked me to stay over," Bella lied.

James kicked her in the side.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. You don't want to be alone tonight," James squatted over her middle and grabbed her face in his cold hands. "You don't want to see me tonight. Tell me, Bella, have you told anybody about us?"

"N-no."

"Because you know what will happen if you do," James growled, his hand slipped around Bella's throat. "Or rather, you know what will happen to your human mother."

"I didn't tell anyone," Bella promised.

"How did the school board find out about Royce, then?" James asked.

"Two of my friends found me, sir. I never told anyone."

"Maybe I'll believe you this time. But you'll have to make it up to me."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. James grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet and into his office. "I'm going to teach you a little something today, Bella."

"P-please just leave me alone!" Bella cried.

James pulled his sweatpants down and kicked them off. Bella began to cry. This was like an unending nightmare. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to scream for Edward but she knew that he wouldn't hear her. He wasn't here so he couldn't hear James's deranged thoughts. Not that he would be listening. Edward tried to tune out the voices in his head.

Bella looked at her teacher. He looked at her with ruby eyes blazing with lust and satisfaction. Before her was his half erect penis.

"Touch it," James ordered. When Bella didn't he roughly grabbed her hand and put it against him. Bella looked away and tears fell down her cheeks. "Look at me."

Bella couldn't move. James's hand fisted in her hair and forced her to meet his gaze.

"When I give you an order you obey, do you understand?"

Bella nodded. Her voice wasn't working. Don't fight him, she told herself, he wants you to fight him.

"Now, open your mouth."

Crying harder now, Bella obeyed.

--

Alice was getting impatient. She was usually a very patient vampire but she was starting to get frustrated. For starters, she was in a bad mood as it was. Jasper seemed to be avoiding her and she had absolutely no idea why.

She sat on a stone bench with one leg crossed over the other. She propped her chin up on her hand and sighed. She glanced up at the sky. It was steely gray and looked stormy. She dialed Bella's cell but she didn't get an answer.

"Hi, you've reached Bella. I'm not here right now, leave a message!"

"Hey Bells it's me, I'm waiting for you outside the main parking lot. Bye."

Annoyed, Alice hung up the phone and grumbled something about slow pokes. Jasper wasn't in school and Alice was getting anxious. She had another daydream like the one before. Jasper in pain. She closed her eyes but all she could see was the image of Jasper in pain on his bed.

It was just a horrible nightmare, Alice told herself. She didn't have abilities. She wasn't noble descent like Jasper. She was average. Only families like Jasper's had a chance of having abilities. Her boyfriend recently learned that he can control the emotions of the room and he often used her to practice. Thinking about that made Alice feel antsy. He would calm her down and then make her extremely happy, he would make her extremely sad and then, on occasion, extremely horny.

Not that he needed special powers to do that. Just looking at him was enough to send fire down her spine and just kissing him was enough to make her a little damp.

So it was silly to think that she was seeing the future. She just had a very sick mind and she left it at that.

_But what if it isn't dreams?_

"You're being silly again, Alice," she muttered to herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She hated her imagination.

"Alice,"

She turned and saw Jasper. He was standing in all of his beauty with the backdrop of the school. The wind blew lightly and carried strands of his golden hair with it. His eyes were dark with a ring of deep scarlet. Alice stood up and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Jasper, thank goodness, I've been so worried about you," she whimpered into his chest. "I think I'm crazy!"

"You aren't crazy," Jasper said quietly. He hugged her back but his arms were loose around her.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Listen, Alice, we have to talk about some things," Jasper said.

"Why weren't you in school?"

"I was," Jasper said, "I just didn't feel like making myself noticeable."

"So you skipped the classes I was in with you?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Jasper said plainly. "I didn't want to talk with you."

His words stung. Alice took a step back and looked at him with hurt eyes. "Y-you didn't want to talk with me?"

"No, I didn't," Jasper said. "Because then I would have to tell you that I want to break up."

Alice was speechless. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth but realized she had nothing to say so she closed it. The wind blew a little harder. It was going to rain. She smelled it in the air.

"Y-you...what?"

"Alice you're sweet, but I don't see you as my girlfriend," Jasper said casually. "I'm sorry."

"Everything was fine and now...now...is it because of your family?"

"No," Jasper said, "well, kind of. Alice I have to live up to expectations."

"Expectations?" Alice repeated weakly. "Expectations?! You're breaking up with me because I'm not in the same social class? Jasper, I thought you were above that."

"No," he said, "you assumed."

"I thought you loved me," Alice whispered.

"If I loved you I would have said it."

Alice physically felt the sting of his words. That had been one of her biggest worries recently. So it was true. He didn't love her.

"Well," Alice said quietly. She didn't know what to follow it up with so she let herself talk. "Jasper, how could you do this to me? Pretend that you loved me and then..."

"You're psychic, figure it out," Jasper said icily. He turned and started to walk away.

"Jasper! Wait!" Alice cried.

"Take a hint, Alice. For once just leave me alone," Jasper snapped. He walked away and Alice watched him go.

Jasper got into his car and started it. He looked out the window and as he pulled out of the parking lot he saw Alice on the ground with her hand on her chest as if she couldn't breathe.

--

Bella coughed. James pulled up his pants and put his hand on her head. He stroked her hair and smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Bella didn't disagree because she knew what would happen but the foul taste in her mouth and the sinking in her heart and stomach certainly did. James pulled her to her feet and smiled. "Now, I want you to tell your little friend that something came up. You will be in your bed at midnight. Your daddy is going to be working all night again tonight. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Bella stammered. James held her chin and kissed her. He took scissors from his desk and took Bella's hand. He cut her palm and let the blood bead on the cut. He sucked some of her blood and smiled.

"So sweet," he purred. "Now go."

Bella scrambled from the room and ran from the gym, tripping occasionally. She heard the thunder outside and knew it was going to rain. She slowed to a walk as she reached some students. They were whispering about the latest news. A threat was sent to the Volturi. Aro was threatened primarily which meant Charlie would be on guard.

"Damn it," Bella breathed. She reached her locker and yanked out her books. She stuffed them into her bag and left. The rain was pouring when she reached the doors. She was running to her car when she saw someone sitting on a bench. When she slowed she saw it was Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked, walking up to her.

Alice didn't move. She just stared blankly at the ground. Bella sat next to her and put her arm around her. "Alice? Honey?"

"Jasper broke up with me," Alice whispered. "I had a dream about this happening and it did."

Bella didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything she could say. Alice leaned over and cried into her shoulder. "He was everything I could have ever wanted," Alice cried. "Everything!"

"Come on Alice, don't say that. He wasn't everything," Bella said gently. She smoothed Alice's wet hair gently. She hugged her and sighed. She looked up and saw James watching her from the school. Her heart began to speed up and her throat went dry. She was going to have to leave Alice alone tonight. She was going to have to leave her best friend alone on the night her heart was broken. Bella hated the idea but knew she was powerless to stop it.

"Alice my dad wants me to stay home tonight," Bella said. "After the treats that were made..."

"I figured as much," Alice muttered. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Midnight," Bella said. "I have to be in bed by midnight."

Alice pulled away and stood up. "Lets watch some movies okay."

"You got it," Bella said standing, "should I drive?"

"I brought my car today. Meet me at my place."

"No driving into ravines, got it," Bella said. Alice smiled weakly and nodded. She went off to her yellow car and Bella went to hers. She started her car quickly and turned on the heater.

Alice was crying in her car. She could see it a few places down. Bella felt her heart ache. Not only did Jasper hurt Alice, but he hurt her as well. The three of them were friends and she knew that this was Jasper's way of pulling away from them. But most importantly, he had hurt her best friend. Sweet and spunky Alice was heartbroken and Bella had to spend the night with her deranged gym teacher.

Life wasn't fair.

TBC

So this chapter was so hard to write! I love Jasper and Alice way too much!!


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Gah this chapter has been causing problems! I had about two pages written and it was really good, so of course my computer restarts on its own and I lost it. I wept. Okay not really but I was irritated.

Chapter 7,

Bella sat on Alice's bed and watched a movie. Alice was curled up against her side, hugging her pillow and tucked under her blankets. They were watching Riding in Cars with Boys and Alice was muttering occasionally.

"I could never imagine being a single mom," Bella sighed.

"I never want to have kids," Alice said. "Because I'll end up having a boy and he'll grow up to smash someone's heart."

"Oh come on Alice," Bella sighed, playing with her short hair. "Not all boys are heartless pigs who lead girls on."

"Yes they are!" Alice cried. "They are! They are! They are! Bella! My one true love doesn't love me!"

"Oh, honey, it isn't that bad," Bella said. "I mean if he was your true love he'd realize it."

Alice cried harder into her pillow and Bella realized that she needed to change up her gameplan.

"Who marries their high school sweetheart anyway?"

Alice continued to wail.

"Mary Alice Brandon look at me."

"Don't use my full name!" Alice moaned.

"Then look at me!"

Alice sat up and obeyed. Bella bit back a giggle. Alice looked like a pouting child with her hair all messed up and the glare in her eyes.

"Listen to me," Bella said, taking Alice's hands and squeezing them comfortingly, "you are going to find someone else. You'll probably date a few more times before you meet your someone. The vamp of your dreams. So after you meet this guy that drives you absolutely insane with love you'll get married and have hyperactive little children because let's face it sweetie, anything that comes from you can't help it. So then you'll go to the ten year reunion and Jasper will be there realizing that his life has sucked every since the day he broke your heart and he'll be crying like a little baby because he lost you."

"Will be be miserable?" Alice asked, seeming to like that idea.

"Yes! He'll have been kicking himself every day for the past ten years because he let you slip away."

Alice smiled weakly. "Ten years huh?"

"Yup," Bella nodded.

Alice leaned forward and hugged Bella tight. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be bored, that's for sure."

"Yeah, probably," Alice agreed. She leaned against the wall and looked over at Bella. "So what were you going to tell me earlier? Something that you had to tell me alone?"

Bella instantly turned a deep shade of red and muttered it was nothing.

"Liar!" Alice said with a grin. "Bella you had better tell me!"

"Or what?"

Alice replied by pouncing on her and attacking her sides with her fingers. "Tell me!" Alice ordered.

"Never!" Bella shrieked, laughing and fighting her friend off. "I'll never tell!"

"Isabella Swan I know all of your weaknesses!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell!" Bella giggled. Alice sprang back and landed on her knees looking quite excited. Bella sat up and regained her composure. "Edward kissed me."

"OHMIGOD!" Alice squealed loud enough to wake the dead.

"I don't think it meant anything," Bella said quickly. "I mean why would someone like him go for someone like me?"

"I suppose you're right," Alice said with a shrug, "hot thing like him. What would he want with a girl who is beautiful, funny, easy to talk to, smart, laid back with a kick and just over all wonderful. Yeah, you're right, he's not into you. He just goes around kissing students."

"Okay I get the point," Bella sighed.

"What did he say?"

"He said he was falling for me," Bella said, "and he wanted to protect me."

Alice's grin grew and Bella groaned.

"Don't get any ideas," Bella told her.

"Sweetheart, the ideas have already come."

Bella groaned and Alice grinned.

--

Bella was dreaming again. She was with Edward and they were laying in a meadow. He was sparkling in the sun as all vampires did and her skin was glowing faintly. Their hand were clasped with their fingers interlaced and they were so happy. Edward rolled on top of her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Bella," he whispered, looking at her with soft scarlet eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. His lips left her lips and traced her jaw until they stopped at her ear. "I'm going to break you."

When he pulled back she saw black eyes and a wicked grin. James squeezed her upper arms. Bella felt the ground beneath them give way and she was under water. James was naked before her and she looked down to find that she was as well.

Bella tried to scream but she had no voice. She couldn't breathe. Her hair swirled around her face, clouding her vision and she kicked violently away from him. She turned and saw something above her. A hand. Someone reaching for her. She tried to reach the hand but she couldn't. Hand grabbed her shoulders and James spun her around. He grinned and her and held her hips. He forced her legs apart and sharply thrust.

Bella screamed and jerked awake.

"Bella? What's wrong? Bella!"

"N-no...can't...breathe...Edward...James..."

"Bella! Bella snap out of it!" Alice said, shaking Bella's shoulders.

Bella was hyperventilating and crying. Alice sat her up and squeezed her shoulders tight, keeping her sitting. "Bells, honey, calm down."

"I can't...can't...b-breathe," Bella panted. Alice cupped her face in her hands and held her forehead against Bella's.

"Breathe with me, okay," Alice said taking a slow and deep breath. Bella tried to mimic her but couldn't. "Come on sweetheart, breathe in and out."

Alice knew what to do when Bella was like this. Calm her down and get her to breathe normally. When she was younger, Bella would have frequent panic attacks and Alice was there. She gently smoothed Bella's hair with one hand while Bella gripped her other wrist.

"There now," Alice said gently as Bella's breathing returned to normal, "better?"

"I was under water, I couldn't breathe...I was so scared."

Alice held Bella gently and smoothed her hair. "You're safe," Alice said gently, "I'm here with you."

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, still calming down. She closed her eyes and took some more deep breaths. But when she opened her eyes she saw the time. She jumped up and grabbed the clock.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I am so late!" Bella cried, jumping out of bed and falling. She scrambled to her feet and put her shoes on. "I'll call you later okay."

"You going to be okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I have to go!"

Bella ran out of Alice's house and to her car. She sped home, shaking. How could she have fallen asleep? So of course it was on a night when Alice was sleeping too. She made it home to find a silent mansion. Her sisters were asleep and her step mother was most likely in her room sewing or something.

Bella got out of the car and ran inside to her room. She stopped when she saw someone sitting on her bed.

"Hello Bella," James purred.

Bella was breathless. She fell back against the door and started to tremble. James stood slowly and walked over to her. "Tell me, what time is it?" he asked, curling a strand of her dark hair around his finger.

"One thirty," Bella mumbled.

"Correct and what time did I want you to be here?"

"Midnight," Bella mumbled again. James's hand curled around the back of her neck and he threw her to the ground. He crouched down beside her.

"When I give you an order I expect it to be obeyed, do you understand?" James growled.

"Y-yes."

"Now, tomorrow you will be in this room at midnight and you'll be wearing something sexy. My patience won't be pressed again, halfbreed."

Bella nodded and bit her lip.

"Let tonight be a warning," James said, "if you disobey me again I will make you wish you were never born. Do you get me?"

"Y-yes," Bella sobbed.

"Good, now before I go you're going to do something for me."

Bella closed her eyes and bit back a whimper as he turned her around and once again ordered her to open her mouth and no biting.

--

He ordered her to sit on the bed and lay down. He pulled down her pants and looked up and down her legs. He ran his hand along them and smiled as he cupped her. He ran one finger along her opening, pushing against the fabric of her underwear. Bella turned her head and bit her lip.

"You like it," James purred, "you should see the blood in your cheeks."

James tore her shirt open and looked at her breasts. "Lovely," James purred.

He continued to rub her through her panties and soon Bella was feeling sore and more uncomfortable than before. When he was happy, James pulled her panties off and Bella began to cry silently.

"Oh no, look I rubbed too hard. I forgot how frail you are. Look, you've started to bleed."

Bella believed him. She felt like she had just been grinding against sandpaper. James held her panties and grinned.

"I think I'll save these for when I'm alone," he said, "I think of how much you secretly enjoyed this. And remember, pet, if you screw up again you'll wish you hadn't."

Bella nodded and sat up.

"I left a present for you, you'll get it in about an hour."

Bella didn't know what he meant but the moment he left she broke down and cried into her pillow. She was still shaking and still scared. She finally pulled herself together enough to go to the shower.

--

Bella wanted to collapse on her bed and sleep until James died but that wasn't going to happen. She left the bathroom and found James sitting on her bed again. She yelped and fell back against her wall.

"I wanted to be here to see the look on your face," he said lightly, stretching out.

Bella didn't know what he was talking about and was about to disappear into the bathroom again when her phone rang.

"Answer it, pet."

Bella did. She picked up the phone and weakly said hello.

"Bella? Honey? Did I wake you?"

It was her dad. She wanted to quickly tell him everything but she knew how James would react to that.

"Honey, it's your mother..."

Bella dropped the phone and it hung up. She looked at James.

"Like I said, pet, don't ever disobey me."

With that James was gone and Bella sank to the floor. Charlie called back again and this time she listened to learn that Renee was in the hospital after a car accident. Bella was certain that it wasn't an accident but she was thankful that she was alive.

But in her heart she felt intense fear. James was serious. He would kill her mother if she went against him. Bella hung up the phone and started shaking violently and crying. He was going to destroy her. It was just a matter of how long it would take.

--

Bella practically ran into the hospital. Charlie was there and much to Bella's surprise, so was Aro.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Aro asked pleasantly.

"Um...not so great," Bella said. She dipped into a curtsey.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! Your father has a picture on his desk you know. He talks about you a lot. You know you and my daughter Jane would probably get along fairly well."

That was a lie and they both knew it. Jane attended the academy and never spoke to her. Charlie was talking to the doctors in the other room.

"Thanks to recent threats I am not allowed to be out of my chief's sight, but given the circumstances..."

"Is she okay?" Bella asked.

"She'll live if that's what your asking," Aro said warmly. "She may be a human but Charles cares deeply for her. I have never seen a man so devoted to two women."

"Two?"

"Very well one woman and a teenager," Aro amended with a smile. Bella turned pink and Aro chuckled. "Surely you must be very popular with the boys. Not many girls can turn such an adorable shade of pink."

"I'm sure you know that I'm not exactly popular," Bella said quietly.

"Don't worry," Aro said, "just a few generations ago, when my grandfather was ruling the vampires, there were no half human children. It will just be a matter of time before people like you are perfectly accepted."

Bella didn't say anything, but she hoped he was right. Charlie saved her from having to respond.

"Bells, honey, I said you didn't have to come tonight."

"I know but I was worried," Bella said. "How is she?"

"Fine. Her car hit something head on and she totaled it. She has a few bumps and a broken leg, but beyond that she is fine. She's going to be staying with Phil for a while."

Bella hadn't met Phil yet but she heard that he was the greatest man since Charlie. Bella didn't think much of him yet. After all he was still a little turned off by his new girlfriend's daughter.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's still awake," Charlie said. "Your Majesty, if you need to return..."

"I'm fine," Aro said holding up his hand. "Besides, I have something to entertain myself."

That something turned out to be a paddle ball that he had found in the gift shop. Bella and Charlie tried not to laugh as the ruler of the vampires played with the little toy.

"Delightful!"

Bella walked into the hospital room. Renee was laying in the bed. Her leg was elevated and she had several bandages on her head.

"Mom,"

"Hey pumpkin," Renee said with a weak smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, mom, its fine," Bella said, hugging her gently. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"You don't feel guilty do you? Isabella I can tell when you feel like things are your fault!" Renee said.

"If I had been with you..."

"You'd be in the bed next to me or worse. Well, probably not worse. You're like your father in that aspect."

"Skin like stone," Bella sighed. Renee didn't know just how responsible Bella was for her accident. Bella sat at her mother's side even after she fell asleep. She looked at her mother's face. Renee was starting to get crows feet and laugh lines. She had a black eye and a cut on her lip.

Bella reached over and took her limp fingers. She bit her lip and felt tears in her eyes. If she hadn't fell asleep...if Jasper hadn't picked that day to break up with Alice...Bella knew blaming people didn't make things better but she wanted to.

--

Bella left the hospital to go to school but definitely not by choice. Renee had ordered her to go and Charlie said that he would send the guard if he had to. Bella was irritated, but she obeyed. She knew it was for her own good. Both of them believed that school was the safest place for her.

Much to her displeasure, Alice wasn't there. She called her to see if she was okay and it turned out that she was just too depressed to come in. However she promised Bella that she wasn't a suicide risk.

So Bella was alone. Jasper didn't look at her. Emmett sat with her at lunch as usual and he was actually being understanding.

"So how was your night?" Emmett asked.

"My mom was in an accident so I spent most of it in the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emmett said.

"So where is your other half?"

"Home," Emmett said. "She wasn't feeling well. What's wrong?"

"I just feel like there is too much going on. I mean first Alice is broken hearted and then my mom is...broken. I don't have the emotional maturity to deal with both at the same time!"

"How is she anyway?"

"She'll survive," Bella sighed, "she was crazy about him and he said some horrible things to her."

"Well duh," Emmett said, "he was making a clean break. That usually involves being the worlds biggest asshole."

Bella looked at him with raised eyebrows. Her chin was resting casually on her palm. "What do you know?"

"N-nothing," Emmett lied, taking a drink of lunch.

"Emmett, what do you know?"

"So what kind of flowers should I get Rosie?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Emmett McCarty I can tell when you're hiding something! You are a horrible liar!"

"Okay but you can't tell anyone, especially Alice. You were bound to find out anyway, what with your father being so high up."

Emmett leaned closer. "Jasper is getting married in like three weeks."

Bella's eyes widened twice their size and she was breathless and speechless.

"He needed to make Alice think that he hated him otherwise this would destroy her even more than it already has."

"Was he cheating on her?! If he was I'll kill him!"

"No," Emmett said quickly, "it was an arranged marriage. You know, his father's idea."

Bella felt her throat tighten and her body grow cold. She felt like she was sinking in ice water. Jasper was getting married and had to break it off with Alice. It made sense, he would want her to hate him as much as he hated himself, and clean breaks usually worked out for the better.

"And he went along with this?"

"I think he was more thinking about Alice's safety," Emmett muttered. "You know how his father is. He hates anything that can damage his reputation. I think his first born son being with someone of lower class who, let's be honest, is best friends with you and is all for humans and vampires being together would put a damper on his status. Jasper doesn't care about it like his father does but I'm willing to bet everything I have that Lord Hale was going to stop at nothing to make sure Jasper broke it off."

"Do you think he would have done something to Alice?" Bella asked leaning in closer as to better keep her voice low.

"That was the stupidest question I have ever heard," Emmett sighed. "His father has tremendous pull with the palace guards and even the military. You know his fiance has been changed."

"Really? To who?" Bella asked. "Can he do that?"

"Well he was previously engaged to some girl but now he's set to wed Aro's daughter."

"Jane?!" Bella cried.

"Shhh!" Emmett hissed. "Yes, Jane. She decided that she wanted him and Aro spoils his daughter to the ends of the earth. I mean he's one of the three kings for crying out loud, he can do whatever he pleases."

"Are you sure about that?" Bella asked.

"Roselie told me. The announcement will be made in a few days."

Bella sank into her chair and let everything sink in. The past few days were definitely busy. Alice was going to throw a fit when she heard about the wedding.

"Bella, please don't tell Alice," Emmett said. "Jasper didn't want anybody to know so I shouldn't have told you but I don't want you to hate him. He's one of my best friend after all. But he doesn't want Alice to be in pain longer than she has to be. He cares about her more than she knows."

"I won't tell her," Bella said. She hated keeping secrets from her best friend but Emmett's sweet concerned eyes made her promise. Something else was bothering her teddy bear of a friend. She didn't know if she should press him or not. Finally she cracked. "What else is bothering you?"

"Roselie is worried that the same thing might happen to her," Emmett mumbled. He looked deeply troubled bit it as well. His massive hand was gripping the now crushed blood bottle and his lip had found it's way between his teeth like it did when he was nervous. "I know this is the last thing you need to be hearing now. I mean you must be under so much stress."

Bella lied and said she was fine. It had been a busy week. Almost being raped, saved by her enemy and becoming somewhat friends with that enemy, kissing Edward, Alice getting dumped, James drawing her into an arrangement she wanted no part of, her mother's accident and now everything Emmett had just told her. She felt tired.

"What's on your mind?" Emmett asked. "Have I depressed you too?"

"Just thinking about everything," Bella mumbled. "It's been a busy week."

"I know," Emmett sighed. "How are you doing? I mean about the whole Royce thing?"

"Nothing happened," Bella said, "I mean nothing I'm not used to. The shock of how Victoria hated me _that_ much has worn off and I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did. I'm more worried about my mom."

"If she's anything like you she'll be just fine," Emmett said with a smile.

"Carlotta was in a huff this morning because my dad was questioned about the threats. Aro trusts him but Marcus and Caius not so much. I mean they trust him, sure, but Aro is one of his good friends."

"I could see why he'd be a suspect," Emmett sighed, "I mean he's, what, tenth in line for one of the thrones?"

"Thirteenth, Caius had a son recently."

"Oh yeah, cute little fella."

"All babies are cute, Emmett," Bella said with a small laugh.

"Aren't you like right after him in line?"

"Fifteenth," Bella said. "After Carlotta."

"How funny would it be if you ended up being the ruler of the vamp society?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"I'd be assassinated on my coronation," Bella sighed. "But that isn't going to happen and joking about it at a time like this probably isn't a good idea."

"True," Emmett sighed. "Well, do they have any leads?"

"Nope, none. Charlie was busy at the hospital last night and Aro had to tag along. He's definitely a weird one."

"He's my favorite of the three," Emmett said, propping his feet up on an empty chair. "Definitely quirky. Don't worry Bells, they'll find out who was responsible and everything will be okay."

Bella knew there was some truth in that. But she knew that the threat was because of her. James needed Charlie out of the house so he could sneak into her room.

"I have to go," Bella said, "but don't worry, everything will be fine."

Emmett nodded and went back to his thoughts. Bella left the cafeteria and had barely entered the hallway when she bumped into Jasper.

"Oh, hey," she said awkwardly.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered. "H-how's Alice?"

"Crushed," Bella said stiffly. She knew he had a valid reason for hurting her, but Alice was still her best friend. "I should honestly break your face for her."

"Does she hate me?"

"No, she could never hate you. She's pissed as hell at you though."

Jasper didn't say anything. He looked thoroughly miserable. Bella could feel his sadness radiate from him, but she had a feeling that was probably his ability to toy with emotions coming out. She had a feeling that life at the Hale household was very miserable when he was around.

"How's your hand?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm getting the stitches out tonight," Bella said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be soon," Jasper said.

"Do you want me to pass on a message to Alice?" Bella asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"No," Jasper whispered, "I just hope that she is well. Give her this," Bella took a small packet of papers, "say that you researched vampire abilities for her. I think she's psychic or something."

"She did see you breaking up with her," Bella said, "but she never wanted to believe it."

"Did she see why?"

"Somewhat," Bella answered, remembering the vision about Mr. Hale. "She also had a nightmare, or a vision, of you about to kill yourself."

Jasper didn't say anything.

"Jasper..."

"Stay out if it, please, Bella," Jasper said, sounding edgy, "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Fine," Bella said, gripping the packet tighter than she meant to. "Just don't do anything rash or stupid."

"Fine," Jasper sighed. "I have to go to class. Bye."

It was a lie but both of them wanted to get away. Bella could feel the remnants of his sadness in the hallway. She went to her locker and opened it. There was a note waiting for her.

Tonight I want you alone in your mother's house. We'll have the place to ourselves.

Bella crushed the note and bit her lip. This couldn't be happening.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my reviewers! Very graphic scenes towards the end!

Chapter 8,

"I'm sorry I've been so distant," Edward said settling into the sofa. Bella shrugged.

"It's alright," she sighed, "I'm used to it."

"No, it's not because of you," Edward said with a small laugh. "Well a little bit because of you but not all of it."

"Oh?" Bella asked, shifting to face him. "Are you going to elaborate?"

Edward turned towards her and took her hand. "In a few weeks my semester will be over."

"Oh," Bella said sadly.

"After that, I won't be your teacher."

Bella felt her heart begin to race. Edward looked at her with nervous burgundy eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bella didn't answer right away. She squeezed his hand tightly. "Edward..."

"Too forward?" Edward asked. "I'm making a fool of myself I know, but I care about you and I can't stop thinking about you."

"Edward," Bella said quietly, "I do like you. You're an amazing person and believe me that this is multiple fantasies coming true."

"But?"

"Right now I know I would only hurt you," Bella said. At that moment she heard James in her head, singing his twisted lullaby and whispering how he would take everything from her.

"I see," Edward said quietly. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to keep waiting for you."

"You'll be wasting your time," Bella mumbled, "I'm not exactly a prize."

"Oh but you are," Edward said gently brushing her cheek with his thumb, "Bella you are amazing."

"I wish I could see it," Bella said with a blush in her cheeks. Edward leaned over and kissed each pool of blood.

"I like it when you blush," he whispered. "You're so cute."

That made Bella blush even more and Edward chuckled. He softly brushed his lips against hers. Bella let him, but when his lips parted softly she pulled back a little.

"Sorry," he whispered. "It seems I have completely lost my manners."

"Edward, can you just hold me for a while?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Edward said. He shifted on the sofa so they were both half laying down and he held her in his arms. Bella rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. His hard body was so different than James. He was leaner but he was also soft in a way. His skin was like ice but it felt good. Edward held her hand with one of his and stroked her hair softly with the other. He kissed the top of her head softly.

Bella felt tired. She hadn't slept well since September. Things were starting to settle down with Alice. She had accepted her break up and even the wedding. Renee was almost completely healed and living with Phil for the time being.

She felt something warm on her shoulders and noticed that Edward had pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and tucked it around her.

"Thank you," Bella sighed. Edward smiled.

"Well you are laying on ice."

Bella laughed softly and Edward kissed the top of her head again.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

"Good."

Bella closed her eyes and took in the subtle scent of his deodorant and his shampoo. She fit perfectly in his arms. Before she knew it, she had drifted off into the same dream again. She was still under water and James was still after her. She continued to reach for the hand trying to save her.

"Welcome back," Edward said as Bella awoke.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About an hour," Edward said, petting her hair softly.

Bella felt tears on her cheek and blushed when she knew that Edward probably noticed them too. If he did he didn't say anything.

--

On a snowy November morning Alice came in through Bella's window. "Wake up we have to go!"

"What?" Bella mumbled.

Alice didn't respond. She pulled Bella out of bed and grabbed her slippers. "I think something bad is going to happen!"

"Are you referring to the wedding or getting frost bite?" Bella grumbled.

"The wedding!" Alice snapped back, pulling Bella onto her back and jumping out of the window.

"I hate it when you do that," Bella growled, sliding off of Alice's back into the cold snow. "IT'S FREEZING!"

"Oh you are such a baby!" Alice groaned.

"Not all of us have icy skin," Bella snapped. "Now where are we going?!"

Alice didn't answer, instead she pushed Bella into her car and slid into the drivers seat. "I think Jasper is going to do something rash."

"Alice, for the love of god, enough! I know you don't want him to get married today but you can't stop it!"

"You know you could at least have some faith in me!" Alice said, speeding off towards the massive Hale mansion.

"Alice what is this about?" Bella asked.

"I had another vision that Jasper was lying on his bed in pain. I think he's going to do something bad."

Bella didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say. Alice was sure that she was psychic now. It was a blessing in a way and it helped Bella avoid a few pranks, but this was one time that she was hoping she was wrong.

--

"Look at it this way," Roselie said, fixing Jasper's hair, "nobody in our class marries for happiness or love. That's what mistresses are for."

"Rosie, I know you probably are very convinced that this is helping," Jasper sighed, "but you're not."

"Shut up."

"I don't want to marry Jane," Jasper said.

"I know, but look at it this way, you'll be marrying the king's first born daughter."

"I'm not you, Rose, I don't care about that stuff."

"Well," Roselie sighed teasing his bangs slightly, "maybe you should start."

Jasper sighed and hugged his sister. "I love you Rosie, you know that."

"I know," Roselie said, hugging him back. "As far as dumbass brothers go, you're one of the best."

Jasper gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"You have to be at the church in an hour," Roselie called after him, "AND DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP YOUR HAIR!"

Jasper went into his room and locked the door. He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled the vest off. He changed into a t-shirt and some sweat pants. He went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a large box. He sat on his bed and threw the lid off. There were several things inside the box like movie stubs and other papers. It was his entire relationship in one box.

He took out Alice's jacket and looked at it. He knew that she had been looking for it. She wore it on their first date. It was pale pink and it went very well with her black dress. He remembered their first date so well. He could hardly speak on that night. He was blown away by his luck that Alice Brandon was on a date with him.

Jasper laid back on his bed, holding the jacket to his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled her scent. He sobbed dry tears and bit his lip.

"Alice," he whispered, "I love you so much."

He wished he had told her. It had always been so hard to say those words to someone else besides Rosie. But they were true. He loved her since their first kiss. She was his beautiful Alice. He reached over to his bedside table. He had swiped Bella's sedatives when she angrily threw them away.

He wondered what it would be like. Would it bring him peace? All he knew was that there was no more life. If he got together with Alice then his father would use his unlimited connections to find her and have her killed.

Jasper broke off the top and emptied the bottle in his hand. He dropped them in his mouth and swallowed.

--

Alice screeched to a halt and threw her door open. She and Bella ran out of the car and into the huge mansion.

"Excuse me miss but..."

"JASPER!" Alice screamed, pushing the maid out of the way. She tore up the stairs and nearly crashed into Roselie.

"What in the world are you doing here?!" Roselie cried.

"Out of my way! JASPER!"

"Alice had a vision that Jasper was going to kill himself," Bella explained quickly. Roselie's eyes widened several sizes and the both ran after Alice towards Jasper's room.

"JASPER STOP!" Alice screamed. She reached his door and broke through it. "Oh my god."

Jasper was laying on his side curled up. There was a huge red stain in front of his face which told them that he had thrown up. Alice grabbed his shoulder and turned him over. "Jasper, Jasper say something!"

"I...l-love...y-you," Jasper stammered thickly.

"Jasper!" Roselie cried.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Bella said loudly. "Come on!"

Alice pulled Jasper onto her back and jumped out the window.

"Why can't she ever use the door?" Bella sighed. Roselie took her onto her back and jumped out. Bella slid off after they landed and she was instantly pulled into Roselie's red convertible. Alice was already gone down the street.

"Alice get in," Roselie said, speeding up beside her. Alice didn't argue. She jumped into the car and laid Jasper on the seat. "I swear to god Jasper if you get blood on my new upholstery I will skin you alive."

"S-screw...y-you..." Jasper mumbled.

Alice let him rest his head on her lap. She pushed his bangs from his face. His face was so cold. His eyes were dark. He looked like he hadn't fed in about a week. He never took his eyes off of her.

"Jasper, honey, please just hold on. We're almost there."

Jasper couldn't say anything. He was so tired. He weakly held her hand.

"What did you take?" Alice asked.

"By the look of it he took the sedatives I threw away," Bella said. "I saw the bottle."

"How strong are they?" Roselie asked.

"They were to help me have a dreamless sleep," Bella said. "Dr. Cullen gave them to me after the whole thing with Royce."

"Those are powerful," Roselie said, "he's lucky you're psychic."

When they got to the hospital, Alice jumped out with Jasper on her back and ran into the hospital. The receptionist looked at them with a startled expression.

"I need a doctor! He took a bottle of sedatives!" Alice said in a panicked voice.

"Alright," the woman said, she waved her hand and a young man in scrubs brought over a wheelchair. Alice ignored him and started down the hall.

"Miss! Miss wait!"

--

Bella was waiting outside of the hospital with Roselie and Alice. Roselie was fidgeting with her nails, Alice was pacing and Bella was watching her pace. Jasper was having his stomach pumped and under Carlisle's care.

There was some commotion down the hall that shook the girls from their silence. Mr. Hale was storming down the hall with his wife in tow. Roselie and Bella both stood and Alice's face darkened.

"Where is my son?" he barked at Roselie.

"Inside getting his stomach pumped. He swallowed a fist full of sedatives because of what you're doing to him!" Roselie said angrily.

"What I am doing?! It's what _she_ has done!" Mr. Hale barked pointing at Alice.

"Me?! You're the one that is forcing him to get married! We were happy together!"

"You are not even close to his class," Mr. Hale snarled.

"What's going on?"

Bella turned towards the quiet voice and was relieved to see Edward. "Jasper is in there."

"I know that much," Edward said. "A nurse told me."

"What are you doing here?"

Edward held up a paper bag. "Bringing dad his dinner. He forgot again."

"Jasper swallowed sedatives to...well..."

"How's Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice was finished fighting with Mr. Hale and was now crying off to the side. Bella gave Edward a quick look before going over to her. She could hear the Hale family bickering in the background. She slid an arm around Alice's shoulder and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm scared," Alice mumbled, "Bella it was hard enough before but if I lost him...I love him so much I can't stand it."

"I know, sweetheart."

Edward came over and put a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice smiled weakly at him. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

"If he is," Alice said quietly. "If he dies I'll follow."

"No, Alice!"

"I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist."

Bella didn't say anything. She squeezed Alice tighter and cried silently into her hair. She felt strong hatred towards Jasper's family. Roselie was the exception. Bella never thought she would think it, but Roselie was actually alright. She seemed to care for her brother more than she let on at school.

Edward had left to help Roselie sit and attempted to console her. She had yelled herself into silence and was now sitting in shock.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale were yelling at each other now. Mrs. Hale blamed her husband and vice versa. They complained about the wedding and then, much to Bella's shock, they turned their anger on Jasper.

They didn't notice when Dr. Cullen came out of the room with a tired expression.

"How is he?" Alice asked, pulling away from Bella.

"Very weak but he'll survive."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She left Bella's side and went into the room.

"We should give them some privacy," Carlisle said, closing the door. "Edward what brings you here?"

"You forgot dinner," Edward said. "Esme sent me."

"I knew I was forgetting something," Carlisle sighed. "Hello Bella."

"Hi, Dr. Cullen."

"Is he going to be okay?" Edward asked. "No long term effects or anything?"

"Medically he'll be fine. He's on suicide watch but that's just procedure. I was actually hoping to talk with his father but he seems to be busy."

The three looked over at the bickering couple.

"You aren't going to release him back to our father are you?" Roselie asked. "I know Jasper, he'll do the same thing again if he still has to marry some stranger. He did this because he was getting married and he was so in love with Alice."

"By law I can't hold him as long as I see something medically wrong. However I can petition to hold him if I know he is in danger."

--

Alice sat on Jasper's bedside. One of his hands was on her lap and she was playing with his fingers. She brushed her thumb against his cheek. His eyes were closed. They looked a little lighter, Carlisle must have given him blood. His hair dusted his forehead and he looked beyond beautiful.

"Don't kill me," Jasper sighed.

"I was thinking about it," Alice said. "But you're just too cute."

"Alice I am so sorry for everything I said."

"I know," Alice said softly. "It's sad to think that this is the last time I'll probably spend with you."

"I love you, Alice."

The three small words made her tingle. She looked at him and smiled softly. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Jasper raised a weak hand and cupped her cheek. "Alice, if I stay with you then my father will have you killed. That was why I broke up with you. He said I had to marry someone of his choosing and...he's a powerful man, Alice. But I can't be away from you. I can't stand to be away from you."

"I love you so much," Alice said. She laid beside him and he held her tight. "If you marry some other woman I can't stand that, but I can eventually move on. If you die I will die too. I will follow you, Jasper."

"Drama queen," Jasper sighed. Alice laughed into his chest. "I'll speak to the three kings. Aro is sympathetic...I think."

"Bella says he's the nicest."

"Will you marry me?"

The question came so out of nowhere Alice was shocked. She propped herself up and looked at him. He was serious. He was completely serious. Alice kissed his chest softly.

"Yes," she sighed with a smile. "Yes I will."

--

Bella was watching the Hale's argue when her phone rang. She looked at the number and closed her eyes. She excused herself and walked down the hall.

"Hello?"

"Five rings. Are you avoiding me pet?"

"I'm in the hospital," Bella said.

"Well leave," James ordered. "I want you."

"But my friend..."

"I don't give a damn. Have I ever? Now I want you in your bed in fifteen minutes."

"Which one?" Bella asked, defeated.

"Your fathers. There is something alluring about destroying you in daddy's mansion."

"Very well."

"Good girl."

James hung up and Bella bit back a yell. She turned and came back to the small group.

"My father wants me home," Bella said, more to Edward than anyone. "I'll see you later. Can you tell Alice I'm sorry and that I'll see her tomorrow?"

"Sure, do you need a ride?"

"I could use one," Bella sighed. Edward stood and led her out to his volvo.

They rode in silence. Edward took her hand softly and when she noticed she smiled at him.

"You're different," Edward said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the way you carry yourself. I mean you used to seem like you were fine with your situation but now...it's like someone has gotten to you."

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled.

"Don't be," Edward said. "It just seems like there is something bothering you. Like something is always on your mind."

"I hate being me," Bella said. "I know I shouldn't, but I do. I hate everything about being the way I am."

"But why?" Edward asked. "Bella, you are an amazing woman. I remember your smile used to be so bright. I wish I could help you more than I have. I was afraid to get close to you because of all the risks, but I realized that I don't care about that. I care about you."

"I'm just going through so much," Bella said. "I mean the thing with Royce and everything Victoria pulled. My mom was in an accident, Alice and Jasper broke up and now Jasper is in the hospital. Edward I feel so overwhelmed."

"That's what she always used to say," Edward said with a sad smile. "My mom. She would always say how overwhelmed she felt with everything."

"It's not fun," Bella said with a sigh.

"You remind me of her in some ways," Edward said. "I guess that was why I was so drawn to you in the first place."

Bella squeezed his hand and looked out the window. "Edward I am really happy that you are in my life. Even if I can't be your girlfriend yet. I care about you."

Edward stopped outside of the mansion and gave Bella a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."

"I'll try," Bella said with a smile.

--

"Does your new boyfriend know that I spend my nights with you?" James asked, cuddling Bella against his body. "That I touch you in ways he would only dream of?"

"No," Bella said.

"You're so emotionless anymore," James sighed. "You don't shiver anymore. You're already breaking."

Bella didn't answer. She didn't speak when she didn't need to. James would tire of taunting her and if she was lucky he would demand some sort of sexual favor. Usually she would just have to go down on him and he would be satisfied. Sometimes he was just happy touching her.

It was the lullabies she couldn't stand. They haunted her. She heard them in her mind when she was in class. When she had to please him sexually she could zone out and pretend that she was somewhere else.

James was going to punish her for being with Edward. That much Bella was sure. It was all a matter of what and when. He had been delighted when she gave him more leverage against her. Yet another person he could hurt should she disobey him.

Much to Bella's surprise, that hurt more than anything. Just the idea that James was using the man that she was falling in love with against her was too much. It was because of James that she and Edward weren't together.

That night James sang to her. He whispered in her ear and when he was done he moved on top of her. Bella started to zone out. James took his pants off and started his usual activities. Bella didn't pay attention. She was gone until she felt him finish on her chest.

"Oh no, you'll have to wash that off," James said with a sigh. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom. Bella let out a small noise when James threw her into the bathroom and she hit the sink. James tore her clothes off and started the shower. "Make yourself nice and clean."

Bella stumbled into the shower and picked up her soap. She stiffened when she heard James get in behind her. James rubbed his hands on the soap and washed her breasts. He pushed her under the hot water and washed the soap off.

"Listen to me well, pet," he growled, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her head back."I own you. You are my little toy and I am a jealous man. I do not like other people touching my things."

"Yes, s-sir."

James pushed her against the shower wall and kicked her legs apart. Still holding her hair with one hand he wrapped the other around her hips. Bella felt tears in her eyes when she felt the very tip at her opening. James moved his hand from her hair to her mouth as he pushed his hips up.

Bella tried hard not to scream but a pained whine escaped. James held her hips and moved. Bella felt like she was full of ice and it hurt more than anything.

"Do you wish I was Edward right now?" James grunted. "Do you? Hm? I know that when you're sucking my dick you think of something else. Do you think about him?"

"No," Bella whimpered, "I think of you."

"I don't like it when you lie to me," James growled. He reached over and grabbed her razor. Bella bit back and cry as he cut her shoulder. He lowered his lips to her shoulder and sucked out some of her blood. "Sometimes I would love it if the little mind reading freak could see what I do to you. He would be so jealous because he wants to do the same thing too."

Bella didn't say anything. She tried to zone out but his voice was too close and the pain was too strong. She felt like rubbing against sandpaper. James finished by pulling out and releasing on her back. He washed her off and pushed her out of the shower.

"Get dressed," he ordered, "I'm tired of looking at your disgusting body."

Bella dressed quickly and stood still before him. James grabbed her arm and thew her into bed. He pounced on her and brushed his lips on her ear.

"Just remember that I made you bleed," James whispered, "I was your first and you spend each moment crying and wishing that you were safe in Edward Cullen's arms. And remember this, Bella, every time I see you with him I will do it again. If you ever let him kiss you again I will make it one hundred times worse."

James paused and laughed softly to himself.

"Come to think of it, I guess this was actually because of him. Goodnight, pet."

James left and Bella was alone. She curled up and sobbed silently into her pillow. She was trapped. Just when things were starting to get easer James made it harder. She could have this pain every night, or she could stop seeing Edward outside of class. She could feel her own blood on her thigh and her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. James was going to kill her.

--

"Hey Bella," Edward said coming up to her. Bella looked up and hugged her books tight to her chest. "Is everything okay you look upset."

"I'm fine," Bella said with a smile. "I'm running late, I have to get going."

"Oh, alright," Edward sad. Bella turned and walked off. She dropped her head slightly and her hair fell around her face. She entered the gym and took her seat. James caught her eyes and grinned.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it.

Thanks to my reviewers! Judging the from the reviews I'm starting to get the idea that nobody likes James (lol). Anyway, graphic sex scenes...kinda.

Chapter 9,

Edward Cullen was like a drug. Bella missed him almost instantly and found that she needed him more than air most of the time. She pretended that she was busy studying for semester finals, which were only a month away. It was a believable excuse for someone who couldn't read her face.

So Edward thought that she had lost interest. All too soon he stopped trying to approach her outside of class and it stung. But there was nothing she could do. James hadn't raped her again since that night. He had gone back to his usual routines.

"You're changing," James observed one night as he played with her hair. "You don't talk as much anymore. You're such a good little pet."

It was true. Bella hated to admit that she was right but he was. Alice and Jasper were inseparable again and were making up for lost time. They had gone to Aro and the marriage to Jane had been cancelled. Just as predicted, Aro was bound by law to protect the citizens and Jasper told him that he would kill himself if he married Jane or any other woman of his father's choosing.

Alice was excited on one beautiful December morning before school started. She sat down next to Bella and on her finger was a beautiful diamond ring. "He gave it to me last night. Oh, Bells can you believe it? I'm engaged?! It's...unreal."

"You two are perfect for each other," Bella said with a smile.

Alice smiled and started to giggle. Jasper sat down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's been like this since yesterday."

"Hyperactive little pixie," Emmett sighed.

"So have you guys set a date?" Bella asked.

"No, not yet, but we're probably going to have a long engagement," Jasper said. "We both want to go off to college after all and it'll be a long time before I can afford to support a wife and family."

"I'll wait forever for you," Alice said, sealing her promise with a kiss.

"I'm officially disowned!" Jasper said.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Bella said happily.

"That is such an odd statement," Emmett sighed.

"My grandmother is taking me in. She thinks Alice is fun."

"Grandmother Hale is most certainly the favorite," Roselie said with a smile. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Jasper said, putting his arm around Alice, "I have everything I could ever want."

It was hard for Bella to watch the two of them no matter how happy she was for them. Every time she saw them kiss she thought about how that could have been her and Edward.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Alice asked as they left the cafeteria for class.

Bella didn't give her a verbal answer but she nodded.

"I haven't had any visions about you lately but I think that's because I can't completely control this yet."

"Or maybe there just isn't anything to see," Bella suggested. Alice shifted her books uncomfortably.

"You know how that makes me worry," she said. "I mean if I can't see your future what if it means that..."

"Everybody dies, honey, but I'm sure my time won't come for a while yet."

"I hope so," Alice sighed. "So how are things between you and..."

"I don't know," Bella said, "there is just so much going on that I don't have time for anything else. Besides, the risks are way too great right now."

"So wait until next semester! Bells I'm telling you, don't let him slip away."

Bella didn't answer. She stopped at her locker and switched out her books. "Listen, I'm going to head off to the library, I'll see you later okay."

"Alright, have fun."

Bella nodded and hurried off. She chose a table in the back because it was secluded. She knew the odds of Edward finding her there were pretty high but technically she was in school so she couldn't avoid it, and he wasn't going to kiss her in public just yet.

But he did show up.

"I thought I might find you here," he said. "Can I sit?"

Bella nodded.

"What's up with you lately?" Edward asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Bella said quietly, "I'm just weird."

They shared a silence where Bella copied notes from Alice's book to hers. Edward watched her silently. He didn't like how her dark hair was always around her face. She looked thinner too. Her skin was paler than usual.

"Smile for me," Edward requested. Bella looked at him confused at first, but she smiled anyway. "No, really. Smile. Like you used to."

Bella went back to her notes.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here, I want to help you."

"But you can't," Bella said, closing the book and putting it in her bag. "You can't help me Edward, so please stop trying."

Edward was at a loss for words. Bella put the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the library, fighting the stinging in her eyes. She ran down the hall and was stopped when she crashed into someone hard.

"No running in the halls, Miss Swan," James purred.

"Let me go!" Bella cried. "I hate you! I hate you and every breath you take! I wish you would drop dead!"

"Long after you sweetheart, long after you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! What did I do to you?!" Bella cried.

"You exist, halfblood," James said quietly, "that alone is sin enough."

Bella remained silent. She started to zone out again and go to her happy place. She was jerked from the happy place when Alice ran up announcing that they were running late for class.

--

James's words still rang through her mind as she listened to Grunge babble about the Blood Laws and the origins.

_It's because you exist_

Bella gripped her pencil. She was beyond taking notes now. She didn't hear a word Grunge was saying, in fact she had tuned him out up until he brought attention to it.

"Miss Swan would you care to pay attention?" He snarled. "Especially when I am trying so hard to educate you."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled.

"Now as I was saying, this was the first time in history that the humans and the vampires started living together. I big mistake if you ask me. This was when the three kings were still in Volterra and had the nickname The Volturi."

"Why were the laws established?" some student asked from the back.

"Because the humans opposed being hunted," Grunge said.

"Wouldn't you?" Bella asked.

"Miss Swan I'll have to ask you don't speak out of turn," Grunge said with a wicked grin, "what the humans failed to realize is that they are our natural prey."

"Sir, I think you failed to mention that the vampires were being hunted as well," Edward said from the side, "humans were hunting us just as we hunted them. Only they hunted out of fear for their lives."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for correcting me," Grunge growled. "Back in those times, there was strict separation between the humans and the vampires. It was against the law to mate with one and...reproduce."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a problem with my teaching?"

"Beyond the extremely racist comments and personal attacks, no, Mr. Grunge, I have no problem with your teaching."

The class gasped.

"You have a problem with my comments?"

"Yes, I do," Bella said, "I am so sick and tired of you hating people you don't even know. I'm sick of you picking on me in class whether it be impossible questions or comments about my mother."

"Let me tell you something, Miss Swan, if you think I am nasty then you should have lived back then. I assure you that the only reason you would have been alive to see eighteen would be from your father's compassion. A child like you would have been killed at birth if not before. I can tell you horrible things, Miss Swan, about what happened to people like you. It is my job to teach you the facts," as he spoke he walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a thick volume.

"You don't teach just the facts," Bella said darkly, "you use them to attack me daily. If you were to stick to just the facts you would mention that people like me were hated and unwanted in the past and nothing more. But no. You insist on reminding me almost daily."

Mr. Grunge threw the book in front of her and opened it. "This is what would have happened."

"You have a book of torture?!"

"Mr. Grunge can you continue with the lesson?" Edward asked.

"Silence, Cullen, your job is to observe!" Grunge barked.

"Sir, I can't sit by and watch you torment a student."

"Cullen, please go to the office and make copies of this assignment," Grunge said, snatching up a paper and throwing it at him. Edward's eyes darkened and hit clenched his jaw.

"How many?" He asked stiffly.

"Fifteen," Grunge said. "Take your time."

Edward left in a flash but before Grunge could really tear into Bella he was back. "Mrs. Jones said their is a jam so your copies will be done in an hour."

Grunge growled nonsense and turned back to Bella. "The flaw in the Blood Laws, class, is that the humans were required to give blood every two weeks."

"Any more frequent than that would cause sickness," Bella said angrily, "there would be too much blood lost."

"Does a cow not give them milk daily?" Grunge asked.

"Did you just compare a human being to a cow?" Bella growled.

"Cows are more useful," Grunge said. "Cows can't make eighteen year mistakes."

Bella snapped. Everything James had told her over the past semester and all the crap she had taken seemed to explode from her being. "Where do you get off thinking you're better than me?" Bella asked in a shaking voice.

"Would you like the reasons, Miss Swan? One, I am entirely vampire. Two, there were never laws saying that someone like me was to be killed at birth, and third, and most importantly, my mother wasn't a whore that forgot to make her one night stand wear a condom."

Bella pushed the desk aside and lunched at her teacher. Her fist collided with his jaw and knocked him over. She felt two cold arms around her middle.

"Let me go!" She yelled, swinging back at Edward. "Don't make me hurt you too!"

"Bella calm down! Stop!"

Bella's leg swung back and hit Edward square between the legs. His arms loosened around her middle and he stumbled back. "Not cool!"

"Bella, he isn't worth it," Jasper said behind her. He was holding her tight but his ability to calm made it harder to resist. "You have one semester left and if you hit him again that is all he'll need to have you expelled. Now you'll probably be suspended, but at least you were justified."

"SWAN TO THE OFFICE! CULLEN TAKE HER NOW!

Grunge was livid and Bella felt a little sedated.

"No problem," Edward rasped.

"Shall I accompany you?" Jasper asked.

"Please," Edward grunted. He took Bella's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You'll feel better in the morning," Jasper promised in an airy tone.

"I think you broke one of them," Edward groaned. "Who taught you how to kick?"

"I took dance when I was little," Bella mumbled.

"That would explain the flexibility," Edward sighed.

--

Bella was suspended for attacking Mr. Grunge but she was delighted when he faced trouble as well. Edward made a statement about what Mr. Grunge had been saying and that there were several witnesses in the class.

Charlie was beyond angry. "You attacked your teacher! Bella what were you thinking?!"

"Dad, before you go taking his side, can you at least listen to me?"

"Charles what are you going to do with her?" Carlotta demanded, storming into the room with her clone of a daughter in tow. "Suspended?! For the rest of the semester!"

"For two weeks, Carlotta, two weeks. She'll be back before finals. And I'm just getting an explaination."

"She attacked her teacher!" Carlotta cried.

"He attacked me first! He compared humans to cows and..."

"Same thing really," Scarlett said.

"Scarlett," Charlie snapped back, "up to your room."

"Charles I think it best she learn from this example," Carlotta said.

"Cows go moo!" Crimson said brightly from the corner.

"So does her mom," Scarlett muttered.

"Dad!"

"Enough!" Charlie said loudly. "Scarlett to your room. Bella, explain."

"He kept talking about how vampires are the superior race. He said that he was better than me because he was pureblood and he said that I am an eighteen year mistake. I snapped! Sometimes people just snap! I am so sick of taking this from people! I'm not very different!"

Charlie sat on the sofa and put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Listen to me, sweetheart, you are different, but it doesn't mean you're bad. You have to understand that some people just don't care. You have to learn to accept that. Sweetheart you can't just attack people."

"So people can attack me and you want me to sit and take it?" Bella asked.

"As your father I will have to punish you for attacking your teacher, but as your dad, I have to say right on."

Bella smiled and gave her dad a hug.

"Sweetheart I feel somehow responsible," Charlie said, "I mean I'm never around anymore and the minute we find whoever is behind the threats I'll be a full time dad again."

Bella let the hug go on for a few moments longer. Charlie rubbed her back softly and kissed her head.

"You've grown into such a strong and beautiful young woman," Charlie said with a sad expression, "you used to be able to sit on my knee and I was your hero. Now you're too old."

"You'll always be my hero, dad," Bella said. "But yeah I think I am a little too big for you knee."

--

"I hear you got suspended," James said that night as he cradled her against his body. "I love a girl with spirit."

"And yet all you want to do is break it," Bella muttered. James pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Oh, more than you know," James whispered against her skin. "I am being kinder to you pet, the last halfbreed I destroyed had a family with a little boy."

"You're sick."

"I want you," James groaned. "But you're talking too much."

Bella undressed for him and laid on her bed. James went to her closet and pulled out three things, a belt and two scarves. He sat straddled her hips and wrapped the belt around her wrists above her head and tied the scarf around her eyes.

"Now you'll just be quiet and enjoy the ride," James said, balling the scarf up and putting it in her mouth. Bella heard him go to her desk and then she heard the sound of tape peeling and she felt it over her mouth.

Bella pushed on the scarf with her tongue before she gagged. She was cold and the tape smelled bad.

"Now I love this," James said. Bella heard the sound of something click. "For later."

Bella felt his hands and it seemed as though her body was super sensitive. She felt his fingers everywhere and each time she felt herself die a little.

She found herself apologizing to the memory of Edward. It kept her strong knowing that she would see him again and feel his warm eyes connect with hers.

James was half way through his enjoyment when her phone rang. He gripped the tape and ripped it off of her mouth.

"OW!"

"It's your father, answer it and be a good girl," James said, freeing her hands.

With shaking hands, Bella took the phone and answered it.

"Hi, daddy."

"Pumpkin I just wanted to check up on you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just going to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I won't keep you," Charlie said, "look can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell Carlotta that I won't be home tonight?"

"Work?" Bella asked. She saw that James was feeling impatient.

"No," Charlie sounded guilty, "Renee needed my help with something and her new boyfriend is out of town. But can you please tell Carlotta that I am working or something."

"Yeah, I will," Bella promised. "I love you dad."

James took the phone and was about to throw it when it rang again. James rolled his eyes but looked at the number. With a wicked grin he handed the phone to Bella.

"Put it on speaker, I want to hear what he says. And you will behave right?"

"Y-yes," Bella said looking at the number. "Hello?"

"Bella," Edward said, "listen I know you're probably busy but I had to talk to you."

James ran his hands along Bella's soft thighs and spread her lower lips. He mouthed keep talking to her.

"I'm just about to go to bed," Bella said, desperate to get him off of the line. She felt James's cold tongue and bit her lip.

"Bella I know you don't want a relationship," Edward said, "but I love you. I can't stop thinking about you and when we were talking in the library...I miss talking to you."

James grinned against her.

"You've changed so much lately," Edward continued, his voice was heavy, "Bella I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too. I hope we can still be friends..."

James's eyes flashed.

"...but I don't want to ruin your career."

"I know," Edward said quietly, "Bella I don't want to start sounding mushy and emotional but..."

"Edward, please, can we talk about this later?"

"Just let me finish, please," Edward said quickly, "then I'll let you go forever if that is what you want. Bella every time I am with you I feel happy. All of those small talks we've had...Bella I feel so close to you. I love you and I would risk everything."

"Edward please, I have to go," Bella sobbed. She couldn't listen to this when James was thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, please,"

"Alright, sweet dreams," Edward said, sounding defeated.

"Night."

Bella hung up and dropped her phone.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," James said, coming back up.

"I have," Bella said, "I've tried my best to..."

James slapped her, "lying bitch! You've been seducing him!" James leaned over her and ground his hips against hers, "but oh how I loved tasting you while you talked to him."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Bella cried. "You're taking away everything I could have ever wanted."

"Let me get this strait for you," James growled, pulling her up against his body. "You were a mistake. You should have been killed at birth. I'm just finishing the job. I will kill you Bella. When I grow tired of you I will kill you. So perhaps you should be thankful that I love raping you every night."

Bella pushed away from him and he fell on top of her. "Now, perhaps I should suspend you from the ceiling. I have many ideas, Bella, many good ideas. I want to make you bleed. James took a knife from his jeans and started to cut her. He cut her breasts and her stomach. As she bled he licked it and moaned. Sometime along the way, he entered her and she felt the familiar sensation similar to being rubbed with sandpaper.

All Bella could think about was Edward. He was in love with her. Someone like him was in love with her. James slapped her and as he did his nails cut her cheek. He licked the blood away and groaned.

Bella's hand closed around one of the decorative iron bars on her bed. She was crying. She was crying harder and harder.

"Stop it! Stop!"

"Didn't you learn the last times that there is nothing you can do to stop me?" James grunted. "I'm going to drink all of your blood by the time I'm done with you my little whore. I should have you call Edward again. Let him listen to you as I have sex with you. He dreams of this. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that he wants you like this."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the metal tighter. She felt a surge of adrenaline as he pushed her onto her stomach and began cutting her back. He covered her mouth with his hand as he entered her again, this time from the back. She was going to die. This was it. The last night. That is the only explanation as to why he was violating every opening she had and being so brutal.

It was that thought that sent a surge of strength through Bella's body. The iron bar broke from the bed and she swung it around. It crashed loudly with James's head and he fell back. Bella kicked him away from her and swung again and again. She hit him in the head, the back and the neck. Crying and blinded by tears, she kept swinging, hitting every part of his body.

Finally James stopped moving. Bella pulled on the first pieces of clothing she could find and jumped out of her window. She landed on Carlotta's new mercedes but she didn't care. She didn't even notice that there was a huge dent in the roof of the car.

It was so cold but it didn't stop her. Bella tore down the snowy street wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. She hadn't even stopped to put on shoes or socks. James would be awake soon. She didn't have her phone and wished she did.

Then it hit her. Get to Edward.

_I'm running to Edward Cullen. I am going to run to Edward Cullen. I AM DECIDING TO RUN TO EDWARD CULLEN!_

Bella was running out of breath and she was still several blocks away. Her feet were numb from the cold but she couldn't stop. Her foot caught on something and she fell to the ground. She cried into the snow.

"Edward...help me..." she sobbed. "Get up...Get up!"

She kept trying to will herself to stand, but it was so hard when she was so tired.

_Bella, I love you_

The words ran through her head over and over again. Edward loved her. Edward would help her. She loved him too. She needed him.

"Please," Bella pleaded with herself, "please just keep going."

Shakily, she stood and her burning legs moved. Her muscles were starting to ache and become unresponsive. She had used so much of her strength knocking James unconscious. She prayed that Alice could see her or that someone would help her. A few cars passed but they didn't stop. Nobody stopped for people like her.

She heard someone running in the distance. That gave her the energy she needed to run again. The fear that it could be James spurred her on. It had started to snow again. She was so cold. Her vision was starting to blur. She sank to the ground. She wanted to sleep.

She could see something coming towards her but she didn't care. She fell into the snow and blacked out.

--

"Yes she is with me, thank you for calling me Alice. How is she? Asleep."

Bella opened her eyes slightly and looked around. She was in Edward's living room under what seemed like an endless pile of blankets. Her body was tingling and she was starting to feel her toes.

"I'll call you back," Edward said, noticing she was awake. "Bella, are you awake?"

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I'm sorry."

Edward kissed her forehead softly. "I'm going to call my dad to see what I should do. I can't warm you up myself because I don't have body heat."

Bella didn't say anything. She couldn't find the strength to. Edward dialed quickly and waited for Carlisle to answer. He did eventually.

"Dad, please, I need help! No, I'm fine, it's Bella. I found her in the snow, dad, her lips are blue, she was dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and no socks or shoes. She passed out," Edward turned towards Bella, "can you touch your pinky finger to your thumb?"

"Kinda."

"She said kinda. Okay I'll do that," Edward said. He ran into the kitchen and fumbled around. He came back out with a thermometer. He put it in Bella's mouth and waited. "About seventy seven. Bella what is your usual body temperature?"

"E-eighty," Bella answered.

"Her usual temperature is about eighty," Edward said, moving away from her as to allow for more heat. "Should I give her a warm bath?"

Bella closed her eyes, ready to sleep again.

"No, Bella, honey, stay awake."

"Tired," Bella grunted.

"Please, stay awake."

Bella glared at him and snuggled deeper into the slight warmth she was getting from the blankets. Without her own body heat it was hard to feel warmer. Edward didn't have to worry about temperature, so he didn't keep the heat on very high. But now she knew it was about ninety in the apartment.

"Thank you dad, I love you too. Bye."

Edward sat down on the couch beside her.

"My father is coming here, he is going to take a look at you. Until then I am going to put you in a warm bath. Is that alright?"

Bella nodded. Edward pulled off some of the blankets and carried her into the bathroom. He started the bath and ran the hot water for her. Bella shrugged out of the blanket and nervously began undressing. Edward seemed a little awkward around her naked but she was too cold and too weak to care.

Gently, he lifted her and set her in the hot water. He left in a flash and returned with a cup. "Relax, please," he said softly.

Bella remained tense.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Edward promised. Bella obeyed reluctantly but kept her eyes on him. Edward filled the cup with the water and poured it over her shoulders and chest. "Does this feel okay?"

"Yes," Bella answered, sinking a little further into the hot water. "Thank you. How did you find me?"

"Alice called in a panic. She had a vision about you running and looking for me. I took the most direct route from my place to yours and found you collapsed in the snow."

"I should call her."

"Only when you feel better."

Bella nodded and started to chew on her thumbnail.

"So are you going to explain any time soon?" Edward asked.

"I love you Edward," Bella said instead of answering him. "I love you but I can't talk about it just yet. Please let me just have a few more moments of peace."

"Anything you'd like," Edward said softly. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "If I had tears I'd be crying right now," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because finding you unconscious in the snow was the scariest moment of my life."

Bella didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt warmer now. After a few more minutes of soaking, Edward helped her out and while she was drying off he brought her a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. He sighed when he saw how beautiful she looked in clothes a few sizes too big for her. He pulled her into his arms and rested his head on hers.

"What's his name and where can I find him?" Edward asked.

"Please don't ask me," Bella sobbed, "please Edward just a little bit longer."

"You have to tell me sometime," Edward said. He led her out into the living room and wrapped her in blankets.

--

Carlisle came into the kitchen after Bella was fast asleep. "How is she?" Edward asked.

"Battered, psychologically unstable and recovering from mild hypothermia. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Is it that bad?" Edward asked.

"I have to do a rape kit," Carlisle said. Edward broke the counter he was gripping. "You can see how bad."

"Tell me," Edward said. "I don't want to see it, I just want to hear it."

"She has severe bruising in the vaginal area and tearing a little further back. She has several knife wounds and bruises. I think she knows who did it."

"She wouldn't tell me," Edward said, "she refused and for some reason I can't read her mind."

"Edward," Carlisle began with difficulty, "I think it was the same person that killed your mother."

Edward didn't say anything. He walked by Carlisle and into the living room where Bella was laying watching an infomercial on television. She didn't seem to be paying attention. She didn't really notice Edward until he was beside her, holding her tight.

"Bella," he sobbed, "Bella I'm sorry. I should have protected you."

Bella bit her lip and buried her head in his shoulder. "Don't let him kill me."

"I won't," Edward promised, "I'll never let him touch you again."

Bella squeezed him tighter. Silently, Carlisle left the room to give them some time alone.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!

Chapter 10,

When she was warmed up, Edward wrapped Bella in the thick coat he used when he went to visit his relatives in Alaska and carried her out to his car. Carlisle was waiting for them, having run the three blocks from his house to Edward's apartment.

Carlisle opened the back door to the volvo and Edward laid Bella across the back seat. "Try to sleep."

"Edward drive safe," Carlisle said, "and drive the speed limit. We don't want anything to happen."

Edward hated the speed limit but he loved Bella so he obeyed. They made it to the hospital in no time and Edward carried Bella inside. Carlisle was already in his white coat and ready to go by the time they reached the lobby.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," the receptionist said.

"I suppose it is morning," Carlisle muttered, checking his watch. It was about three thirty. "Checking in."

"Okay and what is the young lady's name and condition?"

"Isabella Swan, age eighteen, female."

"C-Charlie's Swan's daughter?"

"Get chief Swan on the phone as well,"

The nurse looked a little scared.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him," Carlisle said gently. "As for her condition, I gave her a general exam when she was found so I have a grasp of her state."

"Yes, doctor," the woman said, handing him the clipboard.

"Dad can we hurry this along?" Edward asked impatiently.

A few interns came out with a stretcher for Bella and pushed her towards the ICU. As they walked Carlisle started barking orders at the nurse, telling her what tests he wanted while Edward held Bella's hand tight.

"Edward I'm tired," Bella said quietly.

"We're almost there," Carlisle assured her. He lifted her off of the stretcher when they made it to the room and set her on the bed. "Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain, now this will let you sleep but don't you worry, Edward will be with you. He won't leave your side unless you want him to."

Carlisle left and in a flash he had returned with a syringe full of morphine. Bella cringed at the needle. "Oh come now surely you can handle a little prick," Carlisle said with a small smile, "I promise you will hardly feel it."

Carlisle felt around her arm for a moment and located her vein. Bella squeezed her eyes shut as well as Edward's hand as Carlisle poked the needle into her arm. Almost instantly she began to feel better.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Carlisle asked.

"I hate needles," Bella mumbled thickly. Edward and Carlisle chuckled at that.

"Now I'm going to call your father. Would you like him to bring anything?"

"Mom. Tell him to bring mom."

"Alright I will," Carlisle said.

Just as he finished, Edward's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Alice again."

"Bella, it's Alice," Edward said away from the phone.

"Tell her...okay...me..." Bella was almost completely knocked out.

"She's just been given some sedatives so she'll be asleep but she is safe, you don't have to worry."

"Emmett wants to know if she's okay and if she'll be up to visitors this afternoon after school."

"She's doing fine and I can't say if she'll be up to visitors but I'm sure she'll want to see her friends."

"Talk..." Bella mumbled reaching up. Edward handed her the phone. "Alice...come..."

"Oh Bells, I'm leaving right now. I'm bringing Jasper is that okay?"

"Dad...coming...calm..."

"Good idea," Alice said. "I'll be there in no time. I love you babe."

"Love...too..." Bella mumbled sleepily. "night."

"Sweet dreams," Alice said before hanging up.

Bella dropped the phone on the bed and closed her eyes, surrendering to the sweet sleep the drugs brought over her. She didn't dream, or at least if she did she didn't remember it. She was blissfully unaware of her father raising hell the moment he set foot in the hospital.

"Where is she?" Charlie demanded.

"Calm down," Renee said, grabbing his arm. He pulled it effortlessly from her hands.

"I will not calm down! Bella is in the hospital! I will not remain calm!"

"Chief Swan, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I am Bella's doctor."

"Where is she?" Charlie growled.

"She is sedated and in a deep sleep which I don't want disturbed."

"I demand to see her!" Charlie said angrily.

"Very well, but I will have to ask you to remain silent," Carlisle said. "She needs rest."

Charlie reluctantly agreed and hurried down the hall holding Renee's hand, and forcing her to run to keep up. When Charlie came into the room he took on look at Bella and turned on his heel and ran into Carlisle.

"Explain to me in short and simple words, what happened."

"Your daughter was raped," Carlisle said. "She has anal and vaginal trauma as well as lacer...cuts all over her body as well as bruising. She is recovering from mild hypothermia but that has shown no long term problems."

"She said she was..."

"No," Carlisle said, "she didn't have to. Edward, my son, found her lying in the snow in her pajamas crying. She mistook him for whoever it was that attacked her and tried to fight him off. If that wasn't enough we found sperm on her body."

"Can you get her a morning after pill?" Renee asked.

"Not until she's better," Carlisle said.

"Why wait?" Charlie asked. "I don't want to give him the chance to get her pregnant."

"The pill will work like draino and clean out everything," Renee said with a sigh, "she'll be very sick."

"Not necessarily, but it is a risk," Carlisle said. "Besides, by law I am not allowed to give it to her unless she agrees."

"Screw the law I'm her father and I say give her the damn pill!"

"Sir you of all people should understand," Carlisle said.

"Don't tell me what I should understand!" Charlie cried loudly. "My daughter is laying in a hospital bed!"

"Charlie, please, you're making a scene," Renee said, grabbing his arm.

"Good! I'll make an entire show if I have to! I want to know who did this!"

"We don't know that yet," Carlisle said calmly, "Bella hasn't said anything."

"Oh my god where is she?!" Alice cried rushing into the room.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, Jasper," Carlisle said gently. "Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you. Where is Bella."

"I can't let you see her just yet, she's asleep and she needs quiet."

"I understand," Jasper said.

"I don't! Move!" Alice said, trying to get around Carlisle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see her just yet," Carlisle said gently.

"Edward gets to!" Alice cried.

"That's different," Carlisle said turning Alice and passing her to Jasper.

"How so?!"

"Bella gets anxious when he leaves," Carlisle said. Alice turned to face him and looked at him with wide red eyes.

"She's like my sister," Alice said softly, "please sir, let me see her."

"Puppy eyes don't work on me, my wife is the master of them."

"Oh fine then," Alice huffed. She marched to the line of chairs nearby and sat heavily. "Stupid doctors."

"Aren't you being a little childish?" Jasper asked putting his arm around her.

"No!"

Charlie sat down numbly. Renee sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. "I should have been there," Charlie mumbled. "I'm her dad, Renee, I'm supposed to protect her."

"Charlie, honey, you can't expect to be able to handle everything. You had a palace to look after."

"But I wasn't even working!" Charlie cried. "I was with you! Not that it's a bad thing, but Renee I should have been home with her!"

"You should have taught that little wifey of yours to be useful," Renee grumbled.

"I should have seen this coming," Charlie said. "I mean I knew she was having problems at school. I mean this happened before. That was a close call but still, it's no secret that some people want her dead. But I never thought...I never dreamed..."

Renee hugged him around the middle and rested her head on his chest.

"Charlie, you are an amazing father. These things, though we wish they wouldn't, happen. Charlie what you need to do is be strong for your daughter and find the man that did this."

"I will," Charlie promised. "I will find him and I will rip out his god damned spine."

Charlie looked up at the room where his daughter lay. After he was calm, he stood up and walked inside. Edward was sitting on the floor with his head on the bed. His eyes were closed and his hand was wrapped around hers. Charlie saw Edward press his lips to her fingers. He cleared he throat and Edward looked up.

"Why did my daughter run towards you?" Charlie asked.

"I have a few guesses but I'm not sure," Edward said, quietly. "She knows that I love her."

"Love?" Charlie repeated sitting. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since the semester began," Edward said, standing and sitting in the other chair.

"How did you two meet?" Charlie asked.

Edward was hesitant. He didn't want to admit to him that he was doing something that could be considered illegal.

"You have my word that nothing you say will leave this room," Charlie said. "I just want to find out about why this happened to my baby. I don't mean to intimidate you."

"Well you are the chief of the guard," Edward said. Charlie smiled weakly. "I was a student teacher."

"I see," Charlie said, understanding his silence.

"Bella and I met in her history class. We talked in the library a few times and those times grew more frequent."

"Has she been to your apartment or house?"

"Yes," Edward said, "excluding this time, she has been over a few times. Each time we are completely innocent. I help her with her studies or we watch movies."

"That does sound inappropriate," Charlie said. "Alone with a girl who is, I assume, four years younger than you."

"About, yes," Edward said. "But I promise you Chief Swan, I would never hurt her the way he did."

"How far has your relationship gone?" Charlie asked, eyeing Edward suspiciously. Edward started to feel a little weird under Charlie's gaze.

"I kissed her," Edward said, "and she kissed me. I asked her if she would date me in the spring, when I had graduated and no longer her teacher but she turned me down."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "Did you offend her?"

"No," Edward said looking back at Bella. He brushed his fingertips over her hand, "I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"You're registered as a mind reader."

"I can hear what they think about her," Edward said, "and it hurts. I wish I could protect her from their thoughts. After a while I stopped listening to them. All I could do was promise that I would be there when she needed me. She never called." Edward squeezed Bella's hand and hesitantly spoke again. "I think I caused a lot of what happened tonight."

"Why?" Charlie asked sharply.

"Suddenly Bella started to avoid me, as if being seen with me hurt her. I called her last night and told her that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her. Looking back it was kind of pathetic, but she kept telling me that she had to go. She sounded upset and eager to stop talking to me but I didn't think anything of it at the time. I am so foolish."

"How were you supposed to come to that conclusion," Charlie asked. "Blaming yourself won't help anyone."

"It makes me feel better," Edward said quietly, looking at Bella's still face. Charlie understood that. He watched Edward sit on Bella's bedside with his back towards him and touch her cheek lightly. He wove his fingers through hers and held them tight. Edward kissed her forehead softly.

--

Bella woke up around noon. She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she noticed was that her fingers were very cold. She looked down and saw Edward's cheek resting on them. His eyes were closed, the soft purple under them said that he hadn't eaten since the day before. He looked so perfect. His marble face was perfectly cut and smooth. Bella enjoyed the way his bronze lashes brushed his cheek.

It never got old, every time Bella saw his pale, smooth skin she wanted to feel how soft it really was. Bella softly slid her hand from under his cheek and ran her fingers through his thick hair. That woke him up. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Sleeping?"

"I do from time to time," Edward admitted. He got up and sat on her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Bella sighed, "groggy and a little confused."

"Confused?"

"How did I get here?" Bella asked.

"Don't you remember?" Edward asked. "Last night?"

Bella was still. She sank into her pillows and sighed. "I remember...him...and you..."

"Bella, can you please tell me who did this?" Edward asked.

"Did what?" Bella asked.

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again when he didn't have anything to say.

--

"She is either choosing to ignore everything, or she honestly doesn't remember," Carlisle said with a shrug, not looking up from the chart in his hand.

"What do we do about it?" Edward asked, "I mean she mentioned him, and then it was like she had no idea."

"I don't really know what you expect me to do," Carlisle said, adjusting and IV and checking a few monitors. "I can't force her to say anything."

"It certainly makes hunting the bastard down difficult," Edward grumbled, getting a startled look from the pregnant woman in the bed. "Charlie is beside himself with grief and nobody can take it anymore!"

"Edward you have to be patient," Carlisle said, walking back towards Bella's room. "What can we do otherwise? Right now Bella is either choosing to ignore what happened or her mind is protecting her so I'd suggest you stop pestering her."

"I'm not pestering her!" Edward cried defensively.

"Edward, I know you want to find out who did this. Believe me I do too. But please, let it rest for now. She has just been through something that can, by the state of her body, be only described as nightmarish. The girl needs time. If you keep bothering her about it I will have no choice but to send you away. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Edward mumbled. Carlisle softened a little as Edward's head fell. He lifted his chin and ruffled his hair.

"Go to her. Keep her company and make her smile. That's what she needs right now."

Edward nodded and walked off. He went back into Bella's room and found her looking out the window.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Bored," Bella said. Edward came over to her and sat on the bed. He reached into the bag Esme had brought him earlier and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Well then, Miss Swan, let me see how well you play."

Edward dealt the cards and they played a little bit of poker, betting with grapes and peanuts that Renee brought for Bella. Afterwards they gave up on poker and played old maid, finally ending with Edward laying on the bed and Bella resting in his arms.

"Forgive me for pushing you away like I did," Bella said, "I have always desired you."

"I know," Edward said. He rested his head on hers. Her hair smelt of strawberries, dried sweat and vampire. The vampire's smell was familiar but Edward didn't know from where. It was like placing a perfume in a sea of women, almost impossible. It was only her scent that he could ever pick out effortlessly.

Bella shifted slightly and suddenly whined. "What is it?" Edward asked.

"I found yet another uncomfortable position," Bella sighed sitting up. Her abdomen hurt but not nearly as bad as her rear.

"Where does it hurt?" Edward asked.

"My butt."

"Muscle pain?" Edward asked, concerned.

"You know how sometimes it hurts after taking a huge dump? Like really tender and burning?"

Edward made a face. "Bella, honey, I'm a vampire. I don't poo."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you need solid foods for that."

"But I get what you're saying," Edward said. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My back and shoulders," Bella said, "but that much is a given."

Bella was a little startled when Edward's hard hands were on her shoulders. His long and graceful fingers caressed her muscles and rubbed in soft circles. Bella shifted between his legs and sank back into him and his hands massaged down her her arms until Bella was resting completely against him and his hands were tangled her in hers. Edward moved some of her hair away from her neck softly with his chin and brushed his lips against her skin. He felt her pulse beneath his lips and kissed it. His arms tightened around her, trapping her in his arms.

Bella stiffened and Edward let go instantly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. "I'll behave myself."

"No," Bella said quickly, "just hold me okay."

"As you wish," Edward said. He reached for his bag that was on the chair next to them and took out a book. Bella rested her head on his shoulder while he started reading Pride and Prejudice. He remembered at one time she said that it was one of her favorites. Bella closed her eyes and listened to his smooth velvety voice and felt the vibration from his throat on her forehead. Somewhere between the town ball and the complaints about Mr. Darcy, Bella fell asleep.

--

_I am coming for you, pet, you can't hide from me forever._

Bella jerked awake and screamed. Her eyes searched the room frantically. The door burst open and Charlie ran in with Alice and Jasper behind him.

"Bella! Calm down! Bella!"

_I'll take away everything you have ever loved because of your strong will_

"NO! NO LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"

Bella thrashed against her father and clawed at his hands.

"Bella! Stop!"

Bella saw James holding her instead of Charlie. Instead of concerned burgundy she saw lustful and thirst scarlet-black. She grabbed the receiver from the phone on her bedside and hit Charlie's eye with it.

"Shit!" Charlie swore grabbing his eye. Bella hit him in the mouth and the throat. She saw James smiling at her, laughing and mocking her.

"Jasper do something!" Alice cried.

"Trying, dear!" Jasper snapped.

"NO! NO! STOP IT!" Bella screamed. "LET ME GO!"

Jasper reached over and grabbed her hand, he closed his eyes and put everything he had into calming Bella down. A nurse was trying to push them aside. She had a needle in one hand and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Stop!" Carlisle ordered, sweeping into the room. "Everybody back. Isabella Swan stop this right now."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!" Bella screamed. She took advantage of the vampires releasing her and fell out of bed. She scrambled to her feet and headed for the window. She jumped through the glass but something caught her. She looked up at saw Edward. He was holding onto the window sill with one hand and holding her with the other. "EDWARD!"

"Don't let go of me!" Edward ordered. He pulled her up towards him and she grabbed onto his shoulders. "Never let go of me," he begged as her arms tightened around his neck.

_I have you right where I want you pet_

Edward felt hands on his wrist and winced as the glass rubbed against his skin. He was pulled into the room and he fell onto the floor with Bella ontop of him. She was crying and violently shaking. "I keep seeing him," Bella sobbed, "I see him everywhere."

"Who, Bella, who?" Edward asked. Bella held him tighter and cried harder. Edward was breathless and he was sure that if he had a heart it would be thumping painfully against his ribs. He could feel hers pounding against his chest. Her hair was wet from the melting snow and spread across the arm that held her securely against him. Bella gripped his shirt tightly. She screamed when she felt two hands on hers and Carlisle ordered everybody out.

"He's everywhere," Bella cried. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and felt a strange and powerful calm run through her body.

"Thank you Jasper," Edward said. Bella was still and her breathing returned to normal. She became aware that she was bleeding again. She was gathered into a pair of strong and cold arms and carried out of the room to another one. Right outside she saw her father with his arms around her mother and Alice biting her nails. Several nurses looked annoyed and Bella realized that Carlisle was carrying her.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"You're having a nervous break by the look of it," Carlisle said gently, "your body is overly stressed and your brain can't keep up."

"Why do I keep seeing him?" Bella asked.

Carlisle turned into a new room. "Because you are reacting to trauma. Hallucinations are common in situations like this."

"Situations like what?" Bella asked as Carlisle set her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Please Dr. Cullen tell me!"

"Carlisle..."

"You were raped, Bella, by who we don't know. Now please trust in me and your family that we will do everything we can to make you better."

"I need to be alone," Bella said. Carlisle looked hesitant but nodded. He smoothed her hair gently.

"I will return in five minutes with gauze for your cuts," he promised. Bella nodded and Carlisle left, pushing everybody out with him.

Bella looked at her arms. She had used them to shield her face as she jumped out. They were bloody and covered in cuts. She was starting to rethink kicking Carlisle out before letting him take a look at them. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. Tears filled her eyes again and she started crying. This was like the nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She heard the window open but before she could make a sound a hand was on her mouth.

"Silent little pet," James whispered. He stuffed something in her mouth and grabbed her wrists. "Now for your payback."

Bella screamed against the gag but very little noise came out. He quickly sliced her wrists with the blade and put it back in his pocket.

"If you manage to survive this," he murmured, "know that I will find you. They will never find me. They never do. I've killed halfbreeds before you and I'll kill more after you. Tell Dr. Cullen and that boyfriend of yours that they can try all they want but they'll fail again."

Bella felt weaker and weaker as he spoke. Her finger inched over to the call button and when he heard the nurses voice over the speaker he glared at her. "He's here"

Carlisle, Edward and Charlie burst into the room almost a second later, just as James leapt out of the window. By now Bella's hands were covered in her blood and she was weaker than ever. Carlisle swore and rushed to her.

"Charlie, go down to the Bank and get five packages of her blood type. Tell them I sent you. Edward, gauze."

Edward pushed gauze pads into Carlisle's hands and Charlie ran out of the room. Carlisle squeezed the gauze on the wound so tightly that it hurt but Bella didn't dare tell him. "Pressure to stop the bleeding," he explained to her. He ordered Edward to push the call button mentally as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Nurse I need stitches in here and an IV tube with no fluid."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella we're going to have you put under a watch. I'll let your father be in charge of that but I'm giving you a heads up."

The nurse came in with the requested items just as Charlie returned with the bottles of blood.

"Thank you," Carlisle said taking the IV equipment. He stitched up the cuts so quickly Bella didn't have the chance to feel any pain and then he gave her the transfusion she needed.

"You smell all wrong," Edward teased lightly as Carlisle bandaged her wrists. All three of them laughed weakly.

"He told me something to tell you," Bella said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, rolling gauze for her other wrist.

"He said you can try all you want but you'll fail again," Bella said. Carlisle's hand slipped on her wrist and Edward froze. Carlisle stood and, leaving her wrist half bandaged, walked out into the hallway. Moments later she heard a loud crash, like an entire table of medical supplies had hit the wall or been overturned.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, finishing what Carlisle had started. He wrapped the gauze and Bella felt her heart sink.

"What does it mean?"

"Don't worry," Edward said. "We will find him and we will kill him."

"What's wrong with Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked, walking in.

"He's stressed," Edward said. "He refuses to leave because he doesn't want to hand Bella over to one of his interns."

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"No don't feel bad," Edward said, "he's here by choice. His shift ended, oh, about seven hours ago but he refuses to go home. He's already talked to his boss and once this is all over he'll get the overtime off. He's really good friends with the Chief of Medicine here and a valuable employee because he can work as a doctor and down in the Bank."

"There's a Bank here?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward said, taping off the gauze. "It started as a part time job when he was an intern and working to pay off med school loans but he decided to stay. Besides, vampire doctors mostly deliver babies and help the elderly. We don't get sick like humans do."

"But what did the message mean?" Bella asked.

Edward looked reluctant to talk about it. He stood up and made a comment about windows.

"Edward? It's bad isn't it? I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Edward said, "you just confirmed one of the suspicions that he didn't want confirmed."

"What was it?" Charlie asked. "I could use another case against him."

"Dad calm down," Bella said.

"I will not calm down! Bella look at you! You are bruised from head to toe and are looking at months in the hospital! Not to mention I still do not have the head of the man who did this!"

"You won't," Edward said.

"None of that!" Charlie snapped.

"You haven't stopped him yet!" Edward snapped back. "The Guard doesn't care unless the victim is a vampire! One hundred percent!"

"We care about every case that..."

"I'm calling bullshit on that one," Edward growled. "Your men didn't care when my mother was exactly where Bella is now! I won't let it happen again!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't answer. He left the room angrily and Charlie looked annoyed. "That boy is a handful," he growled sitting.

"Well he does have a point," Bella said, "if you weren't the head, they wouldn't care about me."

Charlie leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. "I will find him," Charlie promised. Bella smiled weakly.

--

When Bella woke up the next day Edward was there. He didn't look at her but he seemed to notice that she was awake.

"My mother was half human," he said, "she grew up in the human world and met my father by chance when Esme brought her to a party. My father was so deeply in love with her. He said the first thing he noticed about her was her beautiful green eyes. My father started working nights at the Bank when I was about seven and that's when mom started changing. First she was always tired and she grew quieter. Then she started changing physically. Cuts on her body that she claimed were from accidents, which we believed because she was rather clumsy. She got thinner and paler. She wore her hair must like you did, in her face like she was hiding. Finally she stopped avoiding my father. It broke his heart. I can imagine why. I mean if your wife suddenly stopped responding to your touch and pulling away. Dad blamed himself and he started spending more time with Esme. I later learned that mom asked her to distract him. But Esme couldn't do it. She couldn't be more than a friend to him."

Bella was finding it hard to breathe. Everything he was describing was so painfully familiar.

"I was away at the time, staying with Esme. There had been signs of a struggle. The lamp, tv and coffee table were broken, blood everywhere. My dad came home and she was dead. Raped and beaten. He called the Guard, and they searched for a good three weeks before giving up."

Bella felt sick to her stomach. She remembered Elizabeth Cullen's smiling face in the photograph. She could picture it in her mind. A younger Carlisle Cullen coming home to find his wife dead and unable to find out who. James must have told her what he had told Bella.

"Was her human parent still alive?"

"No," Edward said, "he had died in a car accident a week before. Crashed into something, we never figured out what."

"A vampire," Bella said quietly, "my mom's accident, she told me later that she crashed into something white. He always told me that if I didn't do as he said he would kill my mother."

"Please tell me," Edward said. "Please tell me his name."

"I can't," Bella said, "he'll know I told and then he'll go after everybody I care about. Edward I can't."

Edward didn't press it. He rested his head on her lap and found himself sobbing dry tears into the blanket. He squeezed her hand and felt her brush against his hair. Bella wanted to say his name. James. It was so easy to say it but her throat closed every time she tried. She could hear James's voice in her head telling her to be silent.

_They'll never find me, they never do_

TBC

I've gone a bummed myself out. I think I have some sort of sick enjoyment when it comes to Edward drama. I can't seem to cut him a break. I've posted a new EdwardxBella story called The people you meet in college, and it's more lighthearted and for those also reading Searching for my happy ending, I have a mild writers block, or rather I want to get to the next big point so everything kinda seems rushed. And no, I have no shame in making plugs for my own stories at the end of the chapter lol :) Enjoy and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys make me happy!

Warnings: Graphic violence, sex and language.

Chapter 11,

As she walked through a meadow in her dreams Bella could see Elizabeth Cullen before her. She looked back with vivid green eyes and her bronze hair blowing in the wind. Bella could see herself, lying on the living room floor with Edward crying over her.

Were they really different? Bella felt James's hands on her neck, cutting her ability to speak. It should be so easy. Edward would get him before he could hurt anyone. Charlie could have all of his men swarm in on James and kill him instantly.

The lines between reality and dreams were starting to blur. Bella dreamt of the hospital prison and James's cold red eyes. When she slept he was in her nightmares and when she was awake she felt him near. He would know. He knew everything she did at every moment.

--

"Carlisle, please, rest," Esme said as she brought her husband something for dinner. "You and Edward both."

"I keep looking at that poor girl and I see Elizabeth. I see her. I see myself walking into the house and seeing all of the blood. I look at Edward and I can't do anything. I can't just leave her, Esme, I can't."

"You also can't think after being alert for a week on end. You need rest. I know you are out of your sleeping years but you could use a good one."

"And what if she dies when I'm away?" Carlisle asked. "No, I won't allow it. I won't allow myself to leave her in the hands of someone else. I am her doctor and if..."

"Carlisle Cullen you are being unreasonable!"

"Esme I can't," Carlisle said. "The same man that killed Elizabeth is killing Bella. She is hallucinating, and slipping into madness because of it. Edward can't stop fidgeting and Charlie is losing his mind. I'm climbing uphill!"

"Go rest in the on call room and stay there. I'll go deal with Edward."

Carlisle didn't argue. A good rest did sound very nice.

--

"Miss Brandon, so glad you could make it," James said with a smile. "Now do you know why I asked you to stay after school?"

"I haven't a guess," Alice said.

"It's about your performance these past few weeks."

"I've been so distracted," Alice said hugging her arms across her stomach. "My best friend is in the hospital and..."

"I hear she's getting better," James said. "I'm sorry to hear about her injuries. Rumor has it that she's losing her mind."

"That's not true!" Alice said angrily.

"That's why it's just a rumor," James said, leading Alice into his office and shutting the door.

Alice paused. She saw a mirrored room around her and she could see her reflection. Her body was slumped and her hands tied. She heard laughing behind her and saw that James was sending a text message on his phone.

"How does it feel knowing that you're the bait so I can kill your best friend?" James asked.

Alice snapped out of her daydream and turned quickly, just as James hit her across the jaw. She flew back into the wall and James pounced. He bore his teeth and sank them into her neck. Alice screamed as she felt waves of venom spill from his teeth to her body. A moment later she was unable to move.

"Now be good," he said with a grin. "What with the mind reading freak at the hospital he can't hear you."

Alice was unable to move or breathe. She felt James pick her up and like a flash he was at his car and Alice was packed in the trunk.

--

Bella and Edward were sitting on her bed having a thumb war. Bella giggled as she pressed his thumb down and he was getting frustrated.

"I win again," Bella said.

"One more. Winner take all," Edward said. "One two three four I declare a thumb war. Go!"

This time when Bella was close to pinning his thumb Edward leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her hand went slack in his hand and he pushed her thumb down with no problem.

"Cheater!" Bella cried. Edward laughed.

"But you liked it," Edward pointed out.

"That isn't the point!"

"What isn't the point?" Charlie asked, walking in.

"We had a thumb war and he kissed me so he could win!"

"Unless you stated it in the rules it's fair game," Charlie said, sitting.

"Traitor."

Charlie chuckled and Edward kissed Bella's hand. She looked over when her phone beeped on the bedside table.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Nosy much?"

"Always."

"Alice," Bella said, checking the message.

4 U alone

No. Ed and dad

tell them 2 leave

Cant b alone

y

Bella rolled her eyes.

cuz He came

plz i rly need 2 tlk

"Dad, Edward, can I please get a moment alone. You guys don't have to go far."

Charlie hesitated but agreed. He and Edward stood outside the door ready to pounce if needed.

theyre gone

remember the rules pet

--

Carlisle resting his elbows on his knees. He watched the television screen with heavy eyes.

"Mommy watch me!" Edward cried from the slides. He was about four or five and going down the slide. His snowy skin sparkled in the sunlight.

"That's my big boy!" Elizabeth cheered, running to the bottom of the slide and catching him as he came down.

Carlisle hit the remote and the scene skipped to him kissing her at the beach with Edward splashing on the ground and Esme giggling behind the camera.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle switched to the next scene. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to see it all again but perhaps there was something he missed.

Elizabeth was sitting pretty in a wooden chair.

"Do you love your husband, pet?" the man behind the camera asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said quietly. She was so pale and so sick looking. She had stopped eating by this time. Her bronze hair was thin and dull around her face. A snowy hand reached for her and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. A blurred face came into view and blurred lips pressed against hers.

"Does he still kiss you? I'll be it drives him crazy the way you don't respond to him." His hand grabbed between her legs. "Does the good Dr. Cullen know that I make you wet every night while he works to suck the humans dry?"

"My husband will..."

She was cut off when he kicked her out of the chair. He pounced on her and kept the camera on her face.

"You have obeyed me well, pet. Your son thanks you. Or should I say his future does."

"You stay away from my son!" Elizabeth cried.

"I have no interest in the spawn of a halfbreed."

Elizabeth mouthed something but there was no sound. Carlisle stopped the movie and rewound it. He looked over all of her face, her scared green eyes and pale lips. She looked like she was saying something but her killer cut the sound out.

"I'll show your husband what I do to you. While I do just keep saying to yourself that you still love him. That just makes it better."

Her mouth moved in the same way again.

Carlisle stood up and left the room. He walked down the hall and found Edward standing outside of Bella's room.

--

Bella's heart began to race and her hands shook. Her phone beeped, she had a picture message. Bella accepted and saw Alice propped up against a mirrored wall with her hands tied behind her.

come alone i have spies that will tell me if u have company

Bella looked at the door and then at the window. She stood up and thought for a moment. If she ran for it, she would be caught. The window didn't slide open after her last attack but her boyfriend and dad were guarding the exit.

She looked at the bathroom. She hurried to the window and looked out. It was dark and the snow had been melting over the past few days. She tried to open the window just in case but it didn't budge. She would break the window and make it seem like she was trying to escape but then what? She looked at the bathroom. She could hide in there.

She picked up the bedside table and took a deep breath. She stood near the center of the room. Enough time to break the window and dash into the bathroom. She texted back.

I'll be there.

She took a deep breath and hurled the small table at the window. It shattered the glass and she ducked into the bathroom just as Edward and Charlie ran into the room. "She's running for it!" Charlie cried, more shocked than anything.

Bella slipped out of the room and ran down the hall as fast as she could. She ducked into another room where an elderly vampire was sleeping. She grabbed his robe and slippers. An intern came in and stopped suddenly. Panicked, Bella grabbed a monitor and broke it over his head. As soon as he hit the ground Bella grabbed keys from his pocket.

By now the hospital was getting louder. She slipped out of the room and dodged attention by walking calmly. Once out of the ITC she ran to the parking garage and clicked the keyless entry, searching for blinking lights.

She found the car and got in. She started it, speeding out of the garage like the devil was at her heels.

Your Guardian Angel sounded from her phone. Edward. She got a text almost instantly. She looked at it.

Pull over at Park and Jolt

Bella obeyed. She saw Victoria on the corner. She threw a phone at Bella and Bella started driving again.

The phone range. "Throw out your phone, pet," James purred.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Do as I say and don't ask questions, my patience with you has worn beyond thin," James snarled.

"Where am I going?"

"Your dance studio. Hurry pet, I'm getting impatient."

"Yes, sir."

Bella sent a quick text before throwing her phone out of the window.

--

"She never jumped out the window," Edward said. "There are no footprints."

"She faked us out," Carlisle said storming into the room. "An intern was found unconscious down the street with his keys missing."

"I knew that girl was too clever for her own good," Charlie growled.

Edward's phone went off. He pulled it out. "It's from Bella!"

"What does it say?" Charlie and Carlisle asked.

"Tap Mirrors," Edward said.

"Tap mirrors?" Carlisle asked.

"Has anyone seen Alice?!" Jasper cried skidding into the room. "She went missing from school."

"Alice texted..." Edward began. "He has her. Whoever is after Bella lured her out using Alice."

"Text Alice and..."

"No!" Edward said quickly. "She said that whoever did this to her kept her afraid by threatening her friends and family. She didn't want us to know."

Charlie swore and called his squad. They all went to Carlisle's sleek black car and Charlie made some calls.

"She's around the intersection of Park and Jolt!" Charlie said. "Her phone was traced."

"Then she's not there," Edward said. "Where would she go that has mirrors?"

"We need to look," Charlie said. "What else can we do? We have no other leads. Carlisle can't you go any faster?!"

"I'm already pushing ninety in a thirty zone!" Carlisle snapped. He skidded to a stop at Park and Jolt.

"See! She's not here!" Edward growled. He looked down and saw her phone in the snow. He picked it up. "Charlie!"

"What?"

"Her phone is here," Edward said holding it. Charlie took the phone and swore again.

"Charlie, can you look at something for me?" Carlisle said suddenly. "I think it may be a clue as to who did this."

"You're bringing this up now?" Charlie cried.

"I just noticed it before Bella made a break for it," Carlisle said, annoyed. He pulled out the portable DVD player.

"Is this really the time for movies?" Charlie growled. Carlisle shot him a look.

"What is it, dad?"

"Never mind, Edward," Carlisle said. "I don't want you to see."

"Childish."

"Turn the volume up I can't hear anything," Charlie said, looking at Elizabeth mouthing.

"There is no volume," Carlisle said. "It was taken off."

"What is this?" Charlie asked.

"He sent it," Carlisle said, "after he killed my first wife."

"You have a tape of mom?!" Edward cried. "How come you never told me?!"

"Because I generally don't show snuff films to my son!"

"That looks like a name," Charlie said watching the lips move. "She's saying his name."

Edward reached over and grabbed the player. "Edward!"

"I'm better at this than both of you," Edward snapped. It clicked a few seconds after seeing the clip. "James."

"Who?"

"James! He's the gym teacher at the academy! I knew his scent was familiar on Bella but I couldn't place it!"

Carlisle beamed at his son and Charlie barked new orders to his squad.

--

Bella walked into the studio and saw Alice on the floor. "Alice!" Bella cried running to her. She fell on the floor beside her and untied her hands. "Alice, please open your eyes."

"She won't wake for a while yet," James said from behind her.

"What did you do to her?!" Bella cried. "I obeyed everything you said and...!"

"Just be glad I didn't kill her for your little stunt with the call button," James growled. "I love your type, pet. The flame that glows the brightest just before it goes out. Elizabeth fought me too. Screamed at me and prayed that her husband would come home before I drained her blood. My joy was only heightened when her little boy walked in and saw me killing her. Little Edward has grown now and has blocked the memory out."

"Why are you doing this?!" Bella cried.

"Because I am making the world a better place," James said simply, walking towards her with the camera in hand. "When I finish with you I'll make a DVD of this and send it to Edward. Carlisle watched the whole of the video of his wife dying, praying that it would reveal some clue. But I am not sloppy."

While he talked Bella's thumb moved rapidly over they keypad of the phone hidden behind Alice's back.

--

"I got something from her," Edward said as they drove.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Dance. Help."

"Dance...mirrors..." Charlie whispered. "Of course! How could I be so stupid! Her old dance studio had a hall of mirrors! She took tap dance! Turn left!"

--

Bella stood and moved in front of Alice. She looked at James with defiant eyes.

"Oh yes, pet," James purred, "look at me like that. It makes me harder when I know you want to defy me."

James ran at her and kicked her hard in the chest. Bella flew back into the mirror behind her and it shattered. She covered her head as the glass fell around her. James stomped on her stomach and she gasped.

"I'll tie you up this time," James said, "suspend you from the ceiling perhaps. I'll have you so many times you'll be bloody and useless. I'll have your little friend too. When she wakes that is."

"N-no, l-leave her o-out of this," Bella moaned breathlessly.

"I would have," James said, picking her up and slamming her against the mirrored wall. "But you had to bring her in. Be glad I'm not killing her."

Bella swung at him and her nails broke his skin.

"You're so precious," James growled, hitting her back. "Do you think Edward is going to come for you?"

He put the camera on the nearby table and threw Bella to the ground. He pressed her stomach into the ground and sat on her lower back. He grabbed one arm and pulled it back so hard that he broke her wrist. Bella screamed out in pain but James laughed. He tied her wrists together and tore her gown off. He pulled her bra down and grabbed her breasts.

When Bella tried to knee him he dodged and growled at her. "Do I have to break those too?" he asked pulling her to her feet.

Bella responded by slamming the top of her head into his nose. James stumbled back with his vision blurry. Bella tried to run but he caught her. He threw her into the mirror and pressed against her.

"Look at your reflection," James snarled, "LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE MADE OF YOU!"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. James kicked her legs apart and with one sharp thrust of his hips he claimed her again. Bella screamed into the glass. "ALICE PLEASE WAKE UP! HELP ME!"

"She won't wake! I put enough venom in her to kill her!"

"FUCK YOU!" Bella screamed.

"I think it's the other way around," James taunted. "Very many times. Do you hear me Edward? You wanted to be the one to touch her! I don't have to be a mind reader to know that!" James spoke for the camera. "I am enjoying your little whore! Do you hear me Edward?!"

"Loud and clear."

James looked over just as a fist collided with his face. Edward tackled him and they crashed into the glass wall. He hit James over and over again.

"THIS IS FOR BELLA!" Edward screamed throwing all of his strength into his punch. "THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!"

"EDWARD!" Carlisle roared, pulling him off.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"My turn," Carlisle growled. Edward stumbled back and ran to Bella as Charlie and Carlisle led a vicious attack on James.

Edward pulled Alice near to him and went to Bella. Edward trapped her face in his hands and pressed his lips roughly to hers. "I will kill you myself if you keep disappearing like that," he promised.

"Oh god, Edward," Bella cried falling into his arms. "Edward I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't let him get me again."

"I won't," Edward said. He pulled Alice onto his back and lifted Bella into his arms. He took them both out of the room while the two men repaid James for everything.

TBC

Enjoy and review!


	12. Chapter 12

DC: on chapter 1

Thanks to those that reviewed! I got a nice flood of cheers over James's death :)

Chapter 12,

It went against everything he stood for as a doctor, but taking James's life filled Carlisle with a sick joy. Charlie seemed to understand that ultimately the kill belonged to Carlisle, so after they had kicked James around for the better part of ten minutes, Charlie stepped back, nodding at Carlisle.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Carlisle said.

"D-don't kill me," James rasped.

"Do you know how we found you?" Carlisle asked his eyes burning with an unfamiliar rage. "Bella sent Edward a message. You lost your complete control over her."

"But not over your wife," James spat.

"I found you," Carlisle growled. With one swift roundhouse kick James's head ripped from his body and flew across the dance hall.

"I'll send a clean up crew," Charlie said, putting his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "It's over now."

"I need to go tend to Bella's wounds," Carlisle said quietly. "Sorry you had to see me at my worst, but that felt good."

"I understand," Charlie said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Carlisle said, brushing the back of his hand against a cut on his cheek. "Yeah I think everything is going to be just fine."

The fathers returned to their children. Edward looked up from the floor where he had laid Bella. "Look at Alice first, she's just resting."

Carlisle nodded and turned his attention to Alice. He examined her quickly. "Have you called an ambulance?"

"Yes, they're on their way. It's a blizzard out there."

"Of course it is," Carlisle mumbled.

"Alice? Bella?!"

"In here," Edward called.

Jasper came running in and fell to his knees by Alice. "Love, I'm here."

"She ODed on venom," Carlisle said, "James put enough in her to take down an elephant."

"Oh god," Jasper breathed. "Will she be okay?"

"I can't say now. There is nothing I can do until I get her in the hospital. Support her head though. Make her comfortable."

"Yes, sir," Jasper said. He moved so Alice was resting her head on his knees. Her breathing was slow and heavy. She was still completely paralyzed. Carlisle turned his attention to Bella.

"Bella I need you to look at me," he said gently.

"Too tired," Bella mumbled.

"I know, but just a little longer."

Edward gently rubbed her forehead and the top of her head while Carlisle examined her. "Broken wrist," he said. He hit the bench beside them and grabbed some of the fractured wood. He fashioned a splint for her and Edward tore the bottom of his t-shirt. Carlisle took the strip of fabric and tied it around the splint.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Carlisle said. "It has to be sturdy."

"Still, ow."

Carlisle chuckled and patted her head. He opened his bag and pulled out a small light. "Bella follow this with your eyes."

Bella watched the light go from side to side. "That hurts," she mumbled.

"What does?"

"The light hurts my eyes."

"That's nothing, your eyes are tired," Carlisle said. "Do you have a headache?"

"It was smashed against a wall."

"I'm a doctor it is my job to ask stupid questions," Carlisle smiled. "Your sensitivity to light will most likely have come from that. Don't worry."

Carlisle was wrapping some of her wounds when the EMTs arrived and took her back to the hospital.

--

"How is she?" Bella asked, walking into Alice's room. Jasper looked up.

"You look like you're trying to escape."

Bella looked at her clothing. She was wearing a robe over her hospital gown and slippers. Her hand was in a cast and she had several bandages.

"She hasn't woken up yet but Dr. Cullen says soon," Jasper said. He was holding her hand and Bella could tell that if he had tears he would be crying nonstop. Carlisle had drained most of the venom from her body but it left her weak.

"It's only been a day," Bella sighed, "I guess we can't expect these things overnight."

"No, I don't suppose we can," Jasper sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I hit a nurse when she tried to change my bandages because I thought it was him."

Jasper chuckled and patted her knee.

"In my defense she snuck up on me," Bella defended.

"I'm glad you're safe, Bells," Jasper said giving her a hug, "you are very dear to me."

When the hug broke Bella smiled at her friend and stood. "I should get back before Charlie thinks I'm making a break for it."

"I'll stop by in a little while to keep you company," Jasper said.

"Okay. Emmett and Roselie are stopping by later too," Bella said. Jasper nodded and went back to Alice.

"Oh! Miss Swan is everything okay?" A nurse asked as she saw me.

"No, I'm fine, I was just going to see my friend."

The nurse nodded and walked off. Bella returned to her room and saw it was empty. There were get well balloons and flowers everywhere from people at school. There was a massive basket full of chocolates and other sweets from Aro that made Bella laugh. The king himself had come to see her a few times and once again stepped up his status as Bella's favorite of the three.

Bella went to the window and looked out. She heard someone behind her and saw the reflection in the window. She jumped and turned.

"It's just me," Edward said holding up his hands.

"I know," Bella sighed, "I'm just...spastic."

"No," Edward said softly wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her head. "You're normal.

Bella sighed and leaned into him. She loved the way his cold body felt against hers and the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. She knew it was over. She knew that James was dead and he was never going to come for her again but that didn't stop the nightmares. That didn't stop the whispering in her head.

"I keep expecting him to show up," Bella said finally, "I expect him to appear and take me again."

"Bella he's dead," Edward assured her, "Charlie watched the squad burn his body himself. Besides even if he somehow did find a way to come after you, I wouldn't let him take you again."

Bella turned in Edward's arms and wrapped hers tight around his neck. "I'm scared, Edward. I still feel him inside of my mind. When I sleep he's there and when I'm awake I'm worrying about the next time I'm going to sleep. I can't eat, I can't focus, I'm falling apart!"

"Maybe it's this place," Edward suggested. "Dad said that you'll be released in a few days. Maybe you just need a nice warm bed to sleep in."

"Sleep isn't the problem," I sighed, pulling away from him and walking around my room. "I feel like I'm in a prison and I'll be moving to a new one. Charlie is so worried about me that I'll be under watch again."

"Well I understand where his worry is coming from, sweetheart," Edward said, sitting on her bed and watching her pace. "You are a magnet for trouble."

"It seems so," Bella sighed.

"Come lay down," Edward said, "you won't heal any faster if you keep aggravating yourself."

"I'm not aggravating myself!" Bella said hotly.

Edward stood up and pulled her gently to the bed. He swept her off her feet and tucked her in. "Comfy?"

"No," Bella huffed, turning her head away from him and folding her arms even though the bulky cast on her wrist took away from the effect. Edward smiled and sat on the bed with her, pulling her against his body and kissing her forehead softly.

"How about now?" he whispered, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Mmm I think I can get used to this," Bella sighed. They snuggled together under the covers and Edward held Bella as she drifted off into sleep. He closed his eyes. He felt a little tired but not enough for the deep sleeps he would enjoy as a child. He hugged Bella tight and kissed her lightly. He wanted to dream about her. Soon after he fell into a rare and light sleep.

Carlisle walked into the room silently and saw the pair asleep on the bed. He smiled and ducked out of the room silently. He saw Charlie in the hall.

"You might want to wait a little bit," Carlisle said. "They're sleeping."

"They're? As in not just my innocent baby girl?" Charlie asked stiffly.

"Like you've never slept innocently beside a woman," Carlisle said with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie thought briefly to Renee falling asleep in his arms while he dozed lightly beside her. "That's different."

"Whatever you say," Carlisle sang walking off.

Charlie grumbled nonsense after him and sighed when he realized that if things kept going this way they're probably be in-laws.

--

Alice woke sometime during Bella's sleep and after sharing a welcome back kiss, went into Bella's room.

"Bella wake up I'm alive!" Alice cried.

"Only you could OD on venom and be perky when you wake up," Bella groaned. Edward chuckled and got out of bed and gave Alice a hug. "No, don't support her!"

"Admit it Bells you were worried," Alice said skipping over to her and landing on the bed. She sat on her knees and took Bella's hands, "can you ever forgive me?"

"For waking me up?" Bella asked.

"No! For almost getting you killed! I can't believe I didn't see that coming quicker! Bells I should have known that it was him. I'm a horrible friend!"

"No," Bella said with a shrug, "you're just a horrible psychic."

"So you aren't angry?"

Bella could hardly believe that Alice thought she was, but she was genuinely worried. She looked at her with big dark eyes that looked so out of place in her pixie like face. "I'm not angry," Bella said.

Alice fell forward and trapped her in a hug. "Oh Bella I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Me too," Bella sighed, hugging her tight. "I was so scared that he killed you. He said he was going to after he killed me. Edward and Charlie and Carlisle got there in time."

"Thanks to your texting," Edward reminded her.

"So you'll get better just in time to go back to school!" Alice said with forced joy. "We graduate this spring!"

"I have to take my finals," Bella groaned. "Edward! I'll love you forever if you help me study!"

"Hm, I'll have to think about it," Edward said with a small smile. Bella pouted and he laughed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Rest for now, love."

"Fine," Bella huffed, sinking into the bed.

--

Bella's spring semester wasn't nearly as dramatic as the previous one. Her father had taken paranoia to the next level when there was a guard waiting for her at the end of every school day. Bella knew that it was because he loved her and wanted her to be safe, but it was a little humiliating. The entire school knew the general idea of what had happened to her. They knew that she had been stalked and attacked and James was killed.

Victoria had been livid. She attacked Bella at lunch but had been surprised to find that it wasn't Alice, Jasper or Emmett who managed to defend her first, but Roselie.

"So what you're on her side now?" Victoria snapped after Roselie pushed her back.

"It's not about sides," Roselie said calmly. "It's about you being a bitch and Bella being one of the sweetest people in my life. She's my friend and I don't take kindly to people hurting my friends."

By that time the entire cafeteria had been watching and after that afternoon they started laying off knowing what kind of protection Bella had.

Graduation was a quiet affair. The three girls all got ready together and when they walked across the stage their boyfriends cheered the loudest.

"Congratulations my love," Edward said softly when it was all over. Bella smiled at him and hugged him tight.

Emmett, who looked simply ridiculous in his yellow gown, came to Bella and hugged her so tight she was sure her ribs were going to break. "We made it!" he cheered, pulling Alice into the hug as well. Jasper backed up before the bear like hand could reach him as well.

"Em I want to be able to breathe after this!" Bella cried with a smile. Emmett put the girls down and turned to Roselie.

"You look like a ray of sunshine," he said softly. Roselie smiled and kissed him softly. Bella and Alice watched with smiles and small giggles. Emmett was so tall that Roselie had to reach up on her tip toes but it was so cute to see the cheerleader blonde kissing her goofy quarterback.

"So what's up next for you guys?" Edward asked Jasper as he slid her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"We're going to be moving in together," Jasper said, looking over at his little pixie who had just gotten her cap stolen by Emmett. "She wants to start planning our wedding. I would tell her that I don't need a fancy wedding but that would be pointless."

"It's her thing," Bella said with a smile. Jasper went off to rescue Alice's cap from Emmett's long arms.

"So what about you?" Edward asked, turning to Bella and resting his arms lightly around her waist.

"I'll probably go back to the human world," Bella said. "You know, with my mom. I've never belonged here. I'm going to try college in a few years. Dad says he'll send me wherever I want to go."

"Oh," Edward said softly. He was teaching at the junior academy which was located near the center of the vampire society.

"What did you expect me to do?" Bella asked with a soft look.

"Move in with me," Edward said with a smile. He reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let me come home to your smiling face every day."

"Alright," Bella said. "I suppose that's a good enough argument."

Edward smiled and hugged her tight. He lifted her off of the ground and spun her before kissing her deeply.

"Edward must you do that in public?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled, "I can't resist her."

"Can you resist her for a few moments?"

"I suppose," Edward said. Bella left his side and gave her dad a hug.

"Congratulations pumpkin," Charlie said hugging her tight. When he was done Bella turned to Renee and hugged her too.

"We're so proud of you," Renee said with a smile. Both of her parents pulled her into an embrace that Bella missed. She missed the feeling of her mother's warmth mixed with the icy skin of her father. This was what made her happy.

--

Charlie hadn't been happy about it, but he helped Bella move in with her boyfriend. His one condition was that Bella had to go to college. He didn't have to worry about making them sleep in separate beds because Edward no longer slept. He knew that it would have been an empty promise anyway, he knew how Edward couldn't stay away from her.

Bella loved living with Edward. She loved working on her homework on the sofa when Edward came home from work. He would help her with her studies and afterwards he would give her a reward. It wasn't uncommon for Bella to find herself under Edward on their sofa and their tongues dancing.

Before she knew it a whole year had passed. Edward had planned a beautiful dinner with candles and soft music. When Bella came in he sat her down and served her a bowl of animal blood and he took some himself. Bella smiled at him and he looked back at her with soft golden eyes. She still couldn't believe that he changed his diet for her and he actually enjoyed it. Occasionally they would go hunting together and Bella would laugh when he would play the hunter and bring the kill back for her.

"How was work?" Bella asked, dipping her spoon into her dinner.

"Fine," Edward said, "those kids are so sweet."

"I don't think I could ever teach," Bella sighed, "I'd lose my mind."

Edward laughed. "I can imaging your class would be interesting."

Bella kicked him playfully under the table. Edward laughed and returned the favor. Before their playing got too far, Edward took their dishes and put them in the sink. Bella did the dishes while Edward put away the candles. He tried to sneak up on her and tickle her but Bella caught him and shot him with the small hose.

"You little brat!" Edward cried looking at the wet spot. Bella laughed and he grabbed her from behind. "I can't believe you shot me!"

"I couldn't help it!" Bella cried laughing. Edward pushed her against the counter and started to tickle her. Bella shrieked with laughter and Edward grinned. Before long their lips had found each other and and they were in a heated embrace.

Edward lifted Bella up and took her into their bedroom. He set her on the bed and crawled over her. Bella held him tight and one hand tangled in his hair. "Edward," she moaned softly as his lips left her lips and attacked her neck.

"Bella," Edward whispered pulling back, "Bella I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Edward pulled her up and she sat on her knees across from him. He held her hands tight and kissed her forehead. "Marry me?"

"Yes," Bella sighed with a smile. She closed her eyes and laced her fingers through his, "yes, Edward I will."

Edward smiled and kissed her. He reached over to the night stand and pulled a velvet box out of the drawer. He took out the ring and slid it on her finger. "It's so beautiful," Bella gasped.

"It was my mother's," Edward said, "she left it for me with a message to give it to the woman I loved."

"I love it," Bella said hugging him. "I love you."

Edward held her tight and kissed her. Their kiss grew more heated and filled with need. Edward kissed down her neck and his hand caressed her breast. Bella took in a sharp breath when she felt his icy hand on her breast. Edward undressed her slowly and sensually. Bella felt the chill of his skin against hers and it sent a shiver up her spine.

Edward's lips traced the outline of her bra. He unclasped it while he kissed and when the fabric fell away he looked at her exposed nipples. He smiled at the blush that had found it's way to Bella's cheeks. He kissed each pool of blood and then kissed her lips.

"You have the cutest nipples," he said. Bella blushed deeper. "And I love to see you blush."

Bella pushed him lightly when her blush deepened. "Kiss me again before you make me die of embarrassment."

Edward obeyed. He kissed her lips and massaged her breast. Bella felt his desire for her press against her thigh and gave up on trying not to blush. Edward kissed down her neck and between her breasts. He kissed the tip of her nipple before licking it softly. Bella took in a sharp breath and arched her back.

Smiling, Edward played with her other nipple and took her hand. He listened to the soft noises Bella made as he kissed down her stomach and along her panty line. He pulled the garment down her soft legs and wasted no time in exploring her. Bella moaned softly as he slid his finger into her while his tongue massaged her clit.

"Oh god Edward!"

"Mm?"

_Put it on speaker, I want to hear what he says_

Bella squeezed her eyes shut.

_I loved tasting you while he said he loved you. What would he give to be doing this to you?_

"Edward I love you," Bella sighed. Edward smiled against her and kissed her thigh. He came back up and kissed her lips. He took off his clothes and Bella felt him against her thigh.

_You're mine pet, mine._

Bella's mind flashed back to when James raped her in the shower. She couldn't get his face or his voice out of her head.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes," Bella whispered. Edward caught her eyes. She wanted this. "I'm just nervous."

_I told you he wants you. He wants you in the way _I_ had you. It was me that took your virginity pet. You were so tight, so warm, so alive._

Bella felt the Edward at her opening. He pushed into her slowly, testing her resistance. Bella remembered the sharp pain that would come. She stiffened.

"What is it?" Edward asked suddenly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Bella said, "I'm just nervous."

Edward looked at her and caressed her cheek softly, "Bella, my love, are you sure you want this?"

Bella hesitated. "I'm sorry Edward, I'll be good."

Edward moved off of her. "Bella I'm not mad," he said, "you don't have to be good. Just tell me the truth. We don't have to do anything tonight."

"But you want to..."

"Yes, I do," Edward said honestly, "I do want you, but I want all of you. Bella I want our first time to be special. I want it to be a moment that we will both enjoy. You aren't ready yet, I can see it in your eyes."

Bella didn't say anything. She slid out of bed and grabbed her pajamas. She tossed Edward's pajamas to him and they dressed in silence. Bella returned to bed and Edward tucked her in. He held her and Bella buried her face in his chest. Before long she realized that she was sobbing softly.

"I can't get him out of my head. I heard his voice, and I felt ashamed for enjoying it. I remembered how much it hurt."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head no. She just continued to cry.

--

Edward had been daydreaming. He felt Bella move from beside him and heard her walk to the bathroom. He opened his eyes but closed them again.

Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw James grinning back at her and shook her head. She didn't know what it was Edward saw in her. She wasn't beautiful by any means. Her hair was limp and it hung around her face. Her eyes were empty and she was thin. She felt stupid for still being affected by James after a whole year.

She reached into the cabinet and pulled out scissors. She brushed out her long bangs and cut them off. As the hair fell away from her face she started to see something different. She started to see a warmth in her face when her hair wasn't covering it. Her heart skipped a beat. For the first time she saw what Edward saw. Soft golden brown eyes with thick lashes and soft lips. She cut the rest of her bangs and was surprised when they came out fairly even.

The first step to recovery was to admit that something was wrong. She turned away from the mirror and walked back to the bedroom. Edward looked at her.

"Hey," he said, "you cut your hair."

"James raped me," Bella said. Edward sat up and held his hand out to her. Bella walked over and took her place in his lap, secure in his arms. "He came into my room every night and promised that he would break me. He would make me go down on him and other things like that. He would cut me and lick my blood. He was addicted to the taste. When he found out the feelings we had for each other...that was the first night he raped me. It was in the shower. He was so angry that you had kissed me and he promised that if he saw me with you again he would do it again. He wanted me to isolate myself from you and I tried but failed. The night you found me...when you called he was there. He made me put the phone on speaker so he could hear everything while he licked me down there. He was so angry that you loved me. He was probably going to kill me that night. He raped me again and I snapped."

Edward was silent. He held her tight against his body and rested his chin on her head. "Thank you for telling me," Edward said, "it'll get better."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes," Edward said softly, "it'll get better. We'll get married and soon you'll forget about him. You'll always have my arms for comfort, you'll always be safe. I won't let you go Bella, I love you too much."

Bella turned and hugged him. "I won't be afraid forever," she promised. "Thank you so much for understanding."

"I'll wait for you forever," Edward said softly. He kissed her forehead and sank back against the pillow. Bella rested her head on his chest and held him tight around his middle. Edward rubbed her side softly with his hand. Bella fell asleep soon after and when she awoke Edward was still there holding her. The sunlight was poking through the window and she kissed his chest softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"How two lives can just collide," Edward said, "I never met you and then seeing you in class that day...I knew from then that you were going to be so important to me. I could have walked away from everything and never known the pain of watching someone I loved so dearly falling away and almost dying. Now I can't imagine my life without you, Bella. I don't want to."

Bella smiled and squeezed him lightly. "I don't want to either."

The End

Enjoy! Please read my other stories and that's about it. This story was so much fun to write and I'm glad people liked it the way they did! You guys are so great!


End file.
